Сказки онрё
by judgelinch
Summary: Онрё заперла детей и рассказывает им сказки о славных самураях прошлого.
1. Дерзкий ронин

_Ну что, мальчики-самурайчики, садитесь рядком и слушайте мою сказку! Ханако — добрая онрё: выслушаете сказочку, будете вежливыми — и я вас выпущу, а нет — так утащу в канализацию! _

Как-то раз князь Такеда Харунобу заказал себе у о́ни боевой топор. Такого громадного топора не было ни у кого на острове Хонсю, а птицы говорили, что на Хоккайдо, Кюсю и Сикоку тоже не было подобного оружия. Когда о́ни сковали этот топор, три тэнгу тащили его в Кофу, а когда наконец приволокли, — надорвались и упали замертво у ворот замка Цуцудзигасаки. А князь поднял топор одной левой.

Но мимо проходил ронин Акети Мицухидэ. И он сказал:

— Харунобу-доно, как вы ваш бродекс поднимаете?

И тогда Такеда Харунобу схватил свой топор обеими руками, поднял его высоко над головой и погнался за Мицухидэ.

С двумя боевыми косами Мицухидэ бежал по землям Каи до самой границы, пересек всю провинцию Синано и вторгся в Этиго. Он бежал по лесам, по рисовым полям, перепрыгивал реки. А за ним гнался Такеда Харунобу, занеся над головой топор. Они неслись так быстро, что воины, патрулирующие границы, успевали заметить только две тени.

И наконец добежал Мицухидэ до Японского моря, кинулся в воду и поплыл. Он обернулся – на берегу стоял Харунобу, опираясь на огромный топор. Он хотел было метнуть топор вслед дерзкому ронину, и пошел бы Мицухидэ на дно вместе с новеньким топором в голове. Но морские каппа не подчинялись Такеде, ведь в Каи не было выхода к морю. Каппа уволокут топор, никакие рыбаки не достанут, и Такеда не сможет ни приказать, ни упросить каппа вернуть топор!

Пока Харунобу размышлял, белая голова Мицухидэ скрылась за горизонтом, и Харунобу догнали местные. Увидев громилу с огромнейшим топором, они поклонились и спросили, как зовется почтенный самурай, кто его господин и сколько мешков риса в год тот ему платит. Харунобу назвался и попросил не чинить ему препятствий, пока он будет добираться до границы с Синано. А прежде чем идти в обратный путь, и покушать пора. Но у Харунобу в карманах было пусто – он ведь только вышел потренироваться, и тут мимо случился языкастый ронин, который шел к вербовщику наниматься на службу, но не дошел.

Мицухидэ плыл. Тяжелые боевые косы тянули его вниз. Он совершенно выбился из сил. Тогда Мицухидэ, из последних сил барахтаясь в воде, увидел скелет кита, окруженный рыбами и осьминогами.

Как-то раз в прибрежные воды заплыл кит и запутался в рыбацких сетях. Рыбаки отрезали от него по кусочку. Долго-долго он был им пищей заживо, птицы и хищные рыбки тоже сделали свое дело; а когда остался один скелет, рыбаки сняли сеть, и уплыл кит – переворачивать лодки и корабли. На обглоданном черепе в ряд зыркали глаза утопленников, которые кит вынимал и приставлял себе.

— Помоги мне добраться до берега, — прохрипел Мицухидэ.

— Отдай мне за это свои доспехи и оружие, — сказал скелет кита.

— Ладно, — пробулькал Мицухидэ.

Осьминоги стащили с него шипастые наплечники, забрали у него нагрудник и боевые косы и достроили скелет кита. Мицухидэ взобрался на скелет по костям, и тот понес его на сушу.

Мокрый, усталый Мицухидэ к вечеру добрел до деревни. Он попросился на ночлег, а взамен Мицухидэ весь следующий день работал на рисовом поле.

— Далеко ли до замка Касугаяма? – спросил Мицухидэ.

Крестьяне указали ему дорогу, и ронин попылил по дороге, высматривая, кого бы раздеть и отнять оружие.

Тем временем Такеда Харунобу тоже пришел в замок, потому что только на княжеском столе могло найтись столько риса и рыбы, сколько Харунобу поглощал за раз! А в Этиго недавно произошел бунт; был побежден и свергнут не ужившийся с собственными вассалами князь, которого вынудили сделать харакири, а на его место посадили младшего брата, молодого Нагао Кагетору.

Люди Кагеторы слышали, что сосед – громадного роста и горячего нрава, носит рогатый шлем с красной гривой и ездит стоя на двух лошадях: описание совпадало, но почему, спросили люди Кагеторы, владетельный даймё пришел пешком и один, без своих слуг, и заранее не прислал письма?

Харунобу объяснил, что погнался за дерзким ронином и утратил счет времени; так бежал он за оскорбителем до самого моря и заставил его спасаться вплавь. Должно быть, ронин уже утонул. Теперь Харунобу считает себя должным нанести визит вежливости молодому соседу и просить прощения за невольное вторжение.

В Каи доходили странные слухи про нового соседа. Говорили, что Кагетора – не юноша, выросший в храме Ринсэн, а юки-онна, которая спустилась с гор и прячет свои длинные волосы под монашеским платком, который на самом деле не платок вовсе, а иттан-момэн! Говорили, что в битве против войска брата Кагетора ушел от удара нагинатой, рассыпавшись снегом. Только кучка одежды осталась. Но потом Кагетора вернулся в лагерь, живой и здоровый. Поэтому Харунобу было очень интересно наконец его увидеть!

В этот миг из-за угла появился Акети Мицухидэ. К тому моменту ронин разжился каким-то кошкодером и, подметая дорогу истрепанной хакамой, шел предлагать вербовщикам свои услуги. Но до вербовщика он не дошел, потому что увидел: Харунобу одной левой выжимает свой огромный топор, а на топоре сидит малолетний Кагетора.

— Кагетора-тян, что ты там делаешь? — спросил Мицухидэ.

— Катаюсь, — ответил Кагетора фальцетом.

— Опять ты! – прохрипел изумленно Харунобу. – Это тот самый!

Слуги Кагеторы вытолкали ронина взашей.

Мицухидэ и здесь не смог найти работы. Он оскорбил потенциального сюзерена! Того, что из Каи, — насмехаясь над его оружием; того, что из Этиго – обозвав его «тян»!

Спасибо, что живой, Акети Мицухидэ побрел по дороге в Синано.


	2. Влюбленная куноити

_Ну что, девочки-гейшечки, садитесь рядком и слушайте мою сказку! Ханако — добрая онрё: выслушаете сказочку, будете вежливыми — и я вас выпущу, а нет — так утащу в канализацию! _

Мураками Ёсикиё из Синано потерпел поражение от сил Такеды Сингена из Каи. Тогда он попросил военной помощи у Уэсуги Кенсина из Этиго и послал ему в подарок коня. Конь был дорогой, его вели трое. По пути их остановили такедовские синоби, мужиков пустили в расход, а сами продолжили путь в Касугаяму – с конем и письмом от Мураками, в котором говорилось только: "...и примите от меня этот скромный подарок", а какой именно - не указано.

Саске явился в Касугаяму: вот, мол, я от господина Мураками вам везу подарок – коня и наложницу.

Кенсин на это реагировал, что конь – это хорошо, а вот наложница – я нормальный монах, а не последователь Иккю Содзюна.

Девушка, которую Саске подсунул благонравному монасю, была выпускницей центра подготовки куноити, которым руководила вассал Такеды — Мотидзуки Тиёмэ. Ее целью было охмурить, уложить и во время утех проткнуть объекту шею отравленной шпилькой для волос, или же выкусить язык, чтоб объект скончался от болевого шока. Но она не смогла ни шпилькой пырнуть, ни язык ему выкусить — понравился.

Неведомо, как куноити удалось уложить целомудренного монася на футон. Быть может, она ему так понравилась, что он решил искупить ночь слабодушия увесистыми пожертвованиями богам. Быть может, подумал он про Такеду, который тоже обрил голову, но похождений не прекратил – и если бы он один демонстрировал такое пренебрежение к обетам, так нет – немало самураев-монахов поступали, как он. А может быть, Кенсин подумал, что придется обзавестись наконец наложницей, чтобы доказать миру: он – не переодетая девица и не насмешка природы, наделенная двумя половыми признаками. Он рубился во главе своего отряда в каждой битве – никто из соседей так не поступал. Бесполезно. Россказни множились, как черви после дождя.

— Кагеторы вообще не существует: убит вместе с остальными братьями, а то существо, что выдает себя за молодого Нагао, на самом деле переодетая юки-онна с гор.

И простые воины у костра поговаривали, что молодой господин – не совсем человек. И торговцы, и переписчики, и сборщики налогов слышали и другим передавали:

— Он не человек. Говорю вам, он – не человек. Ни стрелы его не берут, ни клинки. Он себя не бережет, во всех боях участвует самолично – знает, что ему оружие смертных не повредит.

— Мне, среди всего прочего, донесли, что он не ест горячего, у него даже зимой баня со льдом. Утопить бы его в онсэне – вмиг растворится!

— Стыдно! – за чаркой саке бранил своих вассалов Ходзё Удзимаса из Сагами. — Вы же образованные люди, а распространяете наивные байки.

* * *

* * *

— Увы, господин, — сказал Саске, вернувшись к Такеде Сингену, — наша сотрудница ликвидирована!

Не признаваться же, что Кенсин поселил ее у себя и дал имя Касуга. И кто тогда Саске? Хлам он, а не кантокуся. Перебежчиков растит на такедовские денежки.

К негодованию Саске, на следующее утро после вручения подарка Кенсин был жив, здоров и весел. Подойдя к Саске попрощаться, Касуга шепнула:

— Господин согласился принять меня на службу.

Больше всего Саске поразила беспечность Кенсина. Невиданная опрометчивость, неслыханная склонность доверять всем подряд!

— Что ты ему сказала?

— Правду.

И он разрешил. Потрясающая наивность. Выходец из храмуды – людей недовидел, произрос на книжках, идеализируя человечество.

Ее мотивация была понятна.

— Богатый господин – это тебе не бедный рыбак, дровосек… Да-а… А народ ушлый, соображает, что ему выгоднее. Тем более, если бы господин был старый и пузатый… Но… — Саске прищелкнул языком.

Вместо «бедного рыбака, дровосека» в воздухе повисло невысказанное «бедный синоби». Касуга молча прожигала Саске взглядом, скрестив руки на груди; ее щеки и уши полыхали.

— В общем, если время будет – буду наведываться, — заключил Саске и пустился в обратный путь.

* * *

* * *

Кенсин с Касугой играли в игру: она пускает чарку саке вниз по течению ручья, а пока чарка плывет – он должен сложить стихотворение и только тогда поймать чарку.

лето — вновь цветы  
распускаются в травах  
и на штандартах

Гербы многих родов, изображенные на боевых знаменах, представляли собой растительный орнамент. Цветы в травах, цветы на штандартах, цветы – кровь из ран: лето – пора битв. Касуга улыбнулась ему – почти сквозь слезы, леденея в ожидании потери. Она расслабилась, забыла на миг – развлекается тут. Может, в последний раз.

— Твоя очередь, Касуга, — улыбнулся он.

— Прошу прощения, Кенсин-сама, у меня не получится, я не успею так быстро слоги посчитать.

— Это же просто. Пять-семь-пять.

— Да, Кенсин-сама, как пожелаете.

Они поменялись местами. Следя за плывущей вниз по ручью чаркой, Касуга пробормотала:

пусть зима длится вечно!  
что мне цветы,  
растущие из крови!

— Касуга! У тебя семь-пять-семь.

— Простите, господин, за небрежность! – Поднеся к губам чарку в сложенных ладонях, Касуга остановилась. – Я тогда пропущу. Не заслужила.

Касуга чувствовала, что он не вернется, и ей придется искать себе нового господина; не может быть счастья надолго, не могло ей так фантастически повезти. Она потеряет Кенсина, едва его узнав.

как полет листка  
счастье было коротко

А третья строчка уже и лишняя.

Но стоит ли летящему листку горевать, что им было отведено так мало времени вместе? Еще немного – и он начал бы проявлять себя с худшей стороны, которую Касуга пока что не видела – и не увидит, если он не вернется.

Потому что он отказался брать Касугу с собой в Одахаму. Сказал, что бережет. Касуга понимала: не до конца доверяет. Вдруг она сбежит к Такеде?

В Одахаме был назначен сбор остатков армий Мураками Ёсикиё, Таканаси Масаёри, Суды Тикамицу, Огасавары Нагатоки и Симадзу Норихисы, обратившихся к Кенсину за помощью, чтобы остановить кампанию Такеды в Синано. Громко сказано - остатки армий. Маленькие отряды. Единственная армия была у Кенсина.

И новый господин действительно думает, что Касуга может сбежать! Если бы она выполнила задание бывшего господина, силы из Этиго сейчас бы не готовились выдвинуться в Одахаму. Старейшины клана сейчас бы занимались дележом власти, Такеда разбивал бы их отряды поодиночке, а на семейном кладбище Нагао водрузили бы новый камень.

— Ладно, — сказал Кенсин, едва заметно пожимая плечом, — я выиграл.

Они двинулись друг к другу: он – сверху вниз по течению ручья, она начала подниматься ему навстречу.

— Кенсин-сама, если бы вы выиграли так же легко…

Было неудобно целоваться с полной чаркой в руке, как бы не расплескать, но Касуге казалось, что прольет она саке – тут же кенсиновскую жизнь расплещет. Свободной рукой она смахнула его белый платок на плечи, ладонь легла на бритый затылок. С лысиной Кенсин выглядел беззащитным угловатым подростком. Верящим, что находится под защитой господа Бисямонтэна. Ему так легче.

Он был мыслями весь в предстоящих боях и прикидывал, как наброски с планов и карт развернутся на местности. Осады и разгром замков. Как расставить и пустить конницу, пехоту копейщиков, лучников, колесницы. Он заново прокручивал в голове разговор на последнем военном совете. Мы с вами, девочки, все равно ничего в этом не понимаем – нас не учили этим интересоваться.


	3. В гостях у Нобунаги

Гости съезжались в Адзути. Пока конюхи разводили лошадей и слуги Нобунаги занимались размещением кенсиновской свиты, раздался радостный вопль:

— Кагетора-тяаааан!

И навстречу «живому богу войны» вышел Акети Мицухидэ с лицом утопленника, завесившись длинными белыми волосами и юродиво улыбаясь.

— Меня не так зовут! – твердо ответил князь Этиго.

— А я буду тебя называть так, как мне нравится! – оскалился Мицухидэ. Он оперся на косу и с высоты своего роста оглядел Кенсина. Непокорно вздернув подбородок, маленький воин встретил наглый, ощупывающе-облизывающий взгляд. – А ты совсем не возмужал, Кагетора.

В полсекунды Мицухидэ сдернул с Кенсина платок — белая ткань съехала на затылок и плечи, обнажив бритую голову — и принялся его лапать. Шальная улыбка – как рваная рана от уха до уха.

— Я не по этой части! – Кенсин отталкивал его руки. – Я монах!

— Знаю я вас, монаси. У вас там самое сюдо!

К террасе подбежал слуга, склонился:

— Акети-сама, прибыл господин Такеда!

Сладостно простонав: «Увидимся, Кагетора», Мицухидэ для пущей выразительности облизнул губы, меееедленно, утрированно-грациозно развернулся и понес свои косы встречать Сингена.

* * *

* * *

Слуги провели Кенсина и Сингена в гостиную, где их снова встретил Мицухидэ.

— Проходите, садитесь, гости дорогие! – Ухмыляясь, подручный Демона-Повелителя Шестого Неба указал на барочный мебельный гарнитур на пушистом ковре. — Дожидайтесь Нобунагу-саму, он сейчас подойдет.

Согнув бычью шею и выставив вперед рога, Такеда нахмурился:

— А как на этом сидеть?

Акети плюхнулся на мягчайший диван, раскинув руки по спинке, и забросил ногу на ногу:

— О! Это – ужасающе дорогая мебель работы гайдзинских мастеров! Господин Нобунага ее по спецзаказу импортировал из Европы.

Плавным движением, словно сотканный из ртути, Мицухидэ перетек на пол и сел на колени, трогая рукой покрытие:

— А это паркет, гости дорогие. Гайдзинский паркет. Из мореного дуба. У нас за такие деньги можно нанять тысячу лучников, сколько стоил паркет в этой комнате.

Мицухидэ хихикнул: на дорогущем паркете лапищи Такеды были в два раза длиннее и шире ступней Кенсина.

Дорогие гости переглянулись. Обоим казалось, что если они сядут – из кресел выскочат путы и шипы. Обменявшись красноречивыми взглядами, они оба опустились на ковер. Мицухидэ явно расстроился.

Наконец явился Ода Нобунага. Одет он был по испанской моде: брыжи размером с тележное колесо, брючки-буфы, на груди цепь с распятьем и медальон Мадонны с младенцем, с одного боку у него висела катана, с другого – шпажонка, за поясом пара пистолетов, на ногах шелковые чулки с бантами, невыносимо туфли блещут лаком. Супруге Ода заказал кринолин, к которому были прилажены две кобуры с фитильными пистолетами. Единственными японцами на этом фоне смотрелись слуги. Они быстренько сервировали стол гайдзинской посудой с купидончиками и выдали всем по набору ножей, ложек и вилок. Синген ухватил две ложки и пытался их использовать как палочки для риса, и Ода ему снисходительно показал, как надо есть.

— Да благословит господь Бисямонтэн эту еду! — Кенсин сложил руки.

— Кагетора-тян, мы тут все атеисты собрались, — посочувствовал Мицухидэ.

— Как, Нобунага-доно, вы еще не крестились? – Кенсин ткнул пальцем в сторону медальона и распятия.

— Надо будет – всегда успею, — отмахнулся Ода.

Несколько минут гости работали ложками, напряженно размышляя, не последний ли это обед в их бурной жизни. Ода Нобунага прокашлялся, жестом потребовал у слуги вина, и тот налил не в бокал, а в позолоченный череп. Осушив чашу, Нобунага начал:

— Джентльмены! Я позвал вас сегодня, чтобы вы ответили мне на вопрос. Зачем вы всю жизнь воюете с соседом?

Кенсин дал умопомрачительно логичный ответ:

— Я дерусь, потому что я дерусь!

— А вы, Синген-доно?

Такеда обстоятельнейше рассказал, как он поступит с завоеванными землями соседа. Тут город построит, тут – плотину, тут – крепость, тут сады разведет, тут дорогу проложит, здесь рудники усовершенствует, оборудование новое закупит, а здесь, пожалуй, гору сравняет. Кенсин побагровел от стыдобы.

Ода со стуком поставил череп на стол.

— Я как главнокомандующий и правый министр вынужден заниматься вашими добрососедскими междоусобицами – стыдно, джентльмены! Два князя золотоносных провинций! Такие траты на ваши бессмысленные маневры, казна лишается налоговых отчислений, которые вы могли бы направить в столицу на благо истощенного государства, но вы, как будто сговорившись, усердно тратите на войну! Попахивает государственной изменой, джентльмены. Фактически, прямой грабеж госимущества, не правда ли, Мицухидэ?

— О да, да, Нобунага-сама!

— И я вынужден с высоты, так сказать, своего полета вмешаться в ваши локальные потасовки, которые вы якобы не можете разрешить между собой. Я с моими экспертами изучил планы передвижения ваших войск во всех ваших стычках при Каванакадзиме. Очевидно, что вы симулировали боевые действия.

Кенсин сидел как на иголках, вздрагивая, словно от сквозняка; Синген угрюмо сопел и так зыркал на Оду, словно был готов поднять его на рога. Но-химэ зубасто улыбалась, а Нобунага невозмутимо продолжал:

— Но я щажу вас, аферисты военные. Я не затеваю расследования и судебного разбирательства, я не смещаю вас и не оккупирую ваши княжества, я не приказываю сделать чаши из ваших черепов. Я пригласил вас на приватный обед в моей резиденции, и все, что здесь сказано, останется между нами. Будьте же мне благодарны за мое невиданное милосердие.

Кенсин и Синген огорошенно закивали.

— Итак. Я поручил группе юристов составить мирный договор между Этиго и Каи, с которым вы сейчас ознакомитесь, когда после обеда пройдете в кабинет. Вы подпишете договор, в дальнейшем мои уполномоченные займутся переоформлением вашей налоговой документации – ведь вам больше не придется тратиться на оснащение и содержание двух действующих армий.

И они прошли, ознакомились и подписали.

Секретарь подал Нобунаге документ. Ода пробежал текст глазами, с улыбкой кивнул.

— Поздравляю, джентльмены. Пойдемте, выпьем за ваше примирение.

Брюки-буфы и кринолин требовали европейской мебели; носители хакам по привычке уселись на пол, а по этикету – тем самым признавая свое подчиненное положение. Всем налили. Осушая чарку саке, Кенсин печально думал, что господь Бисямонтэн от него отвернулся. Такеда пил, как конь, из ноздрей у него едва ли не шел дым. Обобрали!

Рядом сел Мицухидэ и уставился на босые ноги Кенсина.

— Ножки как у ойран, — мечтательно протянул он, чем довел благонравного монася до мальчиков кровавых в глазах.

— Мистер… сэр… кабальеро… мы же тут в гайдзинов играем… — Кенсин стянул перчатку и кинул в лицо улыбающемуся ухажеру. — Мицухидэ-доно, вы мне смертельно наскучили. Выйдем из этого дома и сразимся как самурай с самураем.

Мицухидэ с улыбкой смял перчатку.

— Принимается, — прошелестел он.

— Насмерть, — уточнил Кенсин, вытягиваясь в струнку – стебелек, а не «клинок», который означает его имя.

— Джентльмены, — воспротивился Нобунага, — я хозяин этого дома и я не позволю, чтобы Кенсин-ко и моя правая рука поубивали друг друга у меня во дворе. Извольте сражаться до… ну, скажем, пока один из вас не обезоружит другого. Я же буду наблюдать за вами из окна и на тренировочной площадке поставлю слуг, чтобы вас разнять, если чересчур увлечетесь.

Ода позвонил в колокольчик, явился слуга. Нобунага велел выставить на тренировочную площадку троих здоровых парней, и Кенсин с Мицухидэ, обмениваясь взглядами — ясный, гневный и мутный, глумливый — поспешили на лестницу.

— Когда ты проиграешь, Кагетора-тян, со своей утлой сабелькой…

— Скорее, ты, Мицухидэ-доно, с твоими громоздкими косами.

— Я тебя поведу на сюдо.

Кенсин начал перебирать четки.

— Я жалею, что, когда ты был ронином, я велел слугам вытолкать тебя со двора. Если бы ты сейчас был моим вассалом, я бы приказал тебе сделать сеппуку.

Мицухидэ зашел к нему в тыл и нежно сжал хрупкое плечико:

— Если бы я был твоим вассалом, я бы за тобой красиво ухаживал. Стихи бы тебе писал.

Но-химэ подплыла, шурша кринолином и обмахиваясь веером:

— Господа, ну так сходите поиграйте в рэнгу, зачем же драться.

— Хорошая идея, О-Но-доно! Но рэнгу он мне напишет, когда я его побью.

Акети ёрничая заломил руки:

— О, пусть рэнгу, самую длинную рэнгу, только не сеппуку!

— Только не сюдо! – звонко, но твердо ответил Кенсин.

— Сюдо – хорошая вещь, — хохотнул Нобунага, подкручивая ус. Кенсина бросило в краску: при жене такое говорить!

Синген богатырским ударом хлопнул маленького соседа по спине:

— Сюдо – это хорошо!

— Синген-доно, зачем вы постриглись в монахи? – фальцетом воскликнул Кенсин.

— Чтобы тебя простебать, сосед!

Акети кликнул слугу:

— Мои косы!

Из окна выглядывали две черноволосых головы над накрахмаленными брыжами и пара рогов над алой гривой. По тренировочной площадке метались юркая бело-голубая змейка и серебристо-фиолетовый краб — с высоты косы Мицухидэ казались клешнями.

«Кагетора, — кружа вокруг противника, хотел прошипеть Мицухидэ. – Ты же не на меня кинуться хочешь. Это же не я говорил, что вы с Такедой там только круги нарезаете и деньги отмываете якобы на военные расходы. О да, вассал для того и нужен, чтоб отдуваться за сюзерена! Покалечь меня, Кагетора, за то, что Ода задрал вам налоги».

Кенсин задумался, не по приказу ли Нобунаги Мицухидэ тут паясничал. Отвлекал внимание на себя. Если бы они с Такедой симулировали, при угрозе с третьей стороны они бы тут же объединились и дали отпор войскам Оды. Но Кенсин, получив от соседа письмо – мол, забудем старые распри и объединимся под моим началом, на нас попер Придурок из Овари! – разорвал лист и воскликнул: «Я не буду подчиняться Такеде! Он пишет, как будто я уже ему капитулировал! Я не сдаюсь! Я и один побью Придурка из Овари!» В результате Ода побил Такеду и Уэсуги поодиночке.

Клинок со звоном скрестился с копьеподобным наконечником косы; слева подсекла вторая коса – перерубить Кенсину ноги, и тот продемонстрировал усиро-укеми в прыжке между двумя сходящимися, как ножницы, лезвиями кос. Но-химэ захлопала.

Нобунаге застили видимость супругины брыжи и Такедина грива с рогами. Он вытянул шею на все пять этажей вниз.

Такеда ахнул:

— Так вот зачем ему этот воротник! Шею прячет. – И покосился подозрительно на брыжи Но-химэ.

Обе косы Мицухидэ скрестились с катаной Кенсина. Противники давили изо всех сил. В этот миг над ними нависла голова Нобунаги – вровень с их лицами!

Кенсин вздрогнул и отскочил. Мицухидэ воспользовался моментом, сбил его с ног и занес косу над его шеей.

— Убери, — прохрипел Кенсин.

— Сдаешься?

— Да!

— Хе-хе, — отозвалась голова Нобунаги.

Мицухидэ убрал косу, отступил назад и поклонился Кенсину, а потом и Демону-Повелителю Шестого Неба, благодаря за помощь. Он понимал: если бы не выходка Нобунаги, дуэль бы затянулась. И исход ее был бы непредсказуем.

— Жаль, его вассалы не видят, как их «бог войны» тут опозорился, — пророкотал Такеда.

— Тора-тян? – Мицухидэ протянул руку, но Кенсин поднялся сам, отчаянье застыло в глазах. Чем он разгневал богов? Сперва обобрали, а сейчас и отсюдят.


	4. Тень Оити

Он беззащитен! Он беззащитен, о, как опрометчиво с его стороны подставлять длинную шею. У Акети блеснули глаза, и Нобунага благоразумно вздернул голову на уровень второго этажа, хотя Мицухидэ мог бы допрыгнуть, с такой-то длинной косой. Но толку рубить шею сюзерену на глазах у толпы слуг? В тот же миг Но-химэ его пристрелит, а громилы разорвут на кусочки. Мицухидэ подал Кенсину руку, но тот вскочил и наградил кавалера презрительным взглядом.

— Я хочу реванш. Давай во второй раз, Мицухидэ.

В мозгу Мицухидэ промелькнуло: «Если б ты на футоне мне это говорил».

— А зачем, — растянул губы Мицухидэ. – Ты уже признал поражение.

— В первом раунде, — азартно кивнул Кенсин. «У меня тут все свидетели, что ты выиграл нечестно», — хотел сказать он, но вспомнил, что стоит произнести это злополучное слово, все начинают хохотать, перемигиваться и всем своим видом показывать, как инфантилен человек, упоминающий о честности. Ха-ха-ха, честно-нечестно, какое ребячество.

Поэтому Кенсин просто принял стойку и поманил Мицухидэ жестом.

— Э нет, дружок, тут тебе не Каванакадзима.

— Отвыкай, — хохотнул Нобунага и стал втягивать многометровую шею обратно в окно.

Кенсин заявил, что после драки ему нужно помыться и переодеться. Ему приготовили бочку с водой, а Мицухидэ полетел на крыльях любви в свою комнату, предвкушая, как разложит его на футоне, будет одевать своими поцелуями и шептать: «Моя юки-онна». Она самая! Кенсин холодный, как айсберг в а-а-а-кияне, и будет лежать без движения и морщиться с отвращением и скукой на точеном лице. Выцарапанное согласие – не может быть иначе.

По пути на четвертый этаж Мицухидэ остановился: на лестнице сидела сестра Нобунаги. За ее спиной колыхалась тень – черные руки с кривыми пальцами, как зимние ветки.

— Госпожа Оити! – тепло улыбнулся Акети. – Почему вы не вышли к обеду?

— О-Но сказала оставаться в моей комнате, — прошелестела она. – Ах, я сама виновата.

— Позвольте спросить?..

Оити глянула с неизбывной печалью.

— Я сказала, что они выбросили кучу денег на гайдзинские наряды – выглядит просто нелепо и непатриотично к тому же! И я им порвала… — Оити дернула плечиком, указывая на свою свиту из рук.

— Хорошо заштопали! — фыркнул Мицухидэ. — Я и не заметил.

— А почему ты дрался с Уэсуги?

Мицухидэ отбросил волосы:

— Я предложил ему заняться сюдо, и он вызвал меня на дуэль. И проиграл. Сейчас отмокает в офуро, а пото-о-ом…

— Мицухидэ-доно, нельзя было его оставлять без присмотра! – Оити поднялась, тени-руки взволнованно заколыхались у нее за спиной. – Он сейчас дом подожжет, чтобы тебе стало не до сюдо.

Она сделала два шага вниз по ступенькам, и Мицухидэ оперся локтями на перила.

— Надо его изолировать, чтобы не смог передать своим телохранителям, а то побегут его слуги по всему поместью с кресалами. Он отомстит Нобунаге и тебе заодно. Я бы на его месте так сделала.

Мицухидэ представил, как тени-руки расползаются по этажам, и вот уже весь замок пылает. Огонь перекидывается на конюшни и хозпостройки.

— И за Сингеном и его слугами нужен глаз да глаз, — продолжала Оити. – Отрезать Кенсину доступ к его людям – сингеновские подожгут. Они давние сообщники.

Шевеля пальцами, тени качнулись вперед.

— Вряд ли, Оити-сама, — вежливо усомнился Мицухидэ. – Кагетора – юноша чересчур честный. До поджога он просто не додумается.

«А теперь позвольте мне пройти», — хотел сказать он, но Оити взмолилась:

— Мицухидэ-доно! Зачем тебе этот человек, который с мечом от тебя отбивался. Не хочет – скатертью дорога. Отпусти его, и ему будет не нужно поджигать замок…

— Оити-сама, вы же это сами только что придумали, помните? – осторожно напомнил Мицухидэ.

— Разве даст он тебе ту боль, которой ты жаждешь?

Черные пальцы сложились «сердечком», другая рука показала V, еще одна сложилась в «козу».

Мицухидэ не выдержал, губы расползлись в нервной усмешке, и он поспешно отвернулся, занавешивая волосами лицо. А если тень выйдет из-под контроля, попробовав крови, и растерзает его? Это уже не игра, не щекотка нервов – это опасно для жизни.

Мицухидэ не успел придумать, как вежливо развернуть сестру сюзерена, не обидев намеком, что она не контролирует собственную тень, — как снизу начал подниматься Кенсин – и застыл.

— Способности семейства Ода шокируют, — прокомментировал за него Мицухидэ.

— Оити-доно! – Кенсин отвесил поклон, не сводя глаз с тени.

Подумав: «Ничего, он завтра уедет», Оити вздохнула:

— Ах, прошу прощения, Кенсин-доно. Я, пожалуй, пойду! – и оставила их.

— Какой честный мальчик! – восхитился Мицухидэ. – Я уж думал, ты не придешь, а он вот он. Проиграл – выполняет. С такой честностью, Кагетора, не доживешь ты до двадцати лет. Мог бы сейчас бегать, от меня прятаться…

— А ты бы за мной бегал Нобунаге на потеху. Я решил лишить семейство Ода такого зрелища! – провозгласил Кенсин, и Мицухидэ, хихикнув, повлек его в свою комнату.

Он отпер дверь и жестом пропустил Кенсина вперед. Как и везде в резиденции Оды, здесь стояла европейская мебель.

Стремительно темнело. Пока Мицухидэ зажигал свечи, Кенсин изучал обстановку.

— Как каменный мешок. Душно, тесно, стены давят. Зачем столько барахла, только пыль собирает.

Мицухидэ подошел, стал развязывать ему платок.

— Мицу, — краснея и запинаясь, взмолился Кенсин, — давай не раздеваясь я тебе сдрочу и разойдемся, как в море корабли.

Мицухидэ вздохнул, обхватил себя за плечи:

— Тора-тян, такую красоту ласкать надо, а ты: «Сдрочу! И убегу!».

Он плюхнулся на перину, поставил ногу на кровать и оперся на задранное колено, смерив Кенсина раздосадованным взглядом – и опрокинулся на живот, подмяв под себя подушку.

— Иди, Кагетора.

Кенсин не шелохнулся.

— Ступай, — махнул ему Мицухидэ, в голосе надрыв, — ты не хочешь — иди.

Кенсин помялся и робко сел рядом. Протянул руку, не осмелился тронуть плечо Мицухидэ, взял прядь волос, пропустил сквозь пальцы.

— Я никогда не видел такой седины.

Мицухидэ приподнялся на локтях, повернув голову и смотря Кенсину прямо в глаза.

— Потому что это у тебя, Нагао, сразу были земли, порты и золотые прииски, а у Акети – ничего, кроме знатного имени и обветшавшей чести, которая в наше время не стоит гроша. Я оббегал весь Хонсю — искал господина, отовсюду меня выгоняли.

Мицухидэ сел, обхватив колени руками.

— К господину приехал Мори Мотонари на переговоры. Советник его Экэй четками на меня машет: «Узнаете эту патлоноску?» Свита спорит, уже пари заключают: «Он или не он? Не выживают после такого… А труп тогда нашли?» Мори на меня прищурился: «Тот самый ронин, — говорит. – Ну, Нобунага-ко в своей мудрости знал, кого нанимал». Мой господин нахмурился: «А в чем дело, Мотонари-доно?». Мори ему рассказал, как нужно было его людям подавать в ночи сигнал, зажгли они костер на крепостной стене, и Мори самолично распорядился засунуть меня в бамбуковую клетку, сверху воткнуть сосновых веток и поджечь эту икебану…

— За что?

— За дерзость, — ответил Мицухидэ. – Водрузили на стену, подожгли. Я бился в этой клетке, раскачивал, опрокинул – так и докатил горящую клетку до края стены, раскачал и рухнул в ров с помоями. – Он отстегнул наручи, размотал обмотки и показал ожоги. – Вот так и выплыл, клетку на себе волоча и пальцы в прутья просунув – сам не понимаю, как я тогда выкарабкался из рва, но полз на четвереньках в этой клетке, а они по мне стреляли – ночь, факелы, а они со стены с луками: «Ты наш сигнал уничтожил, падаль!»

Мицухидэ отбросил прядь с лица, обнажив шрам на лбу.

— Рассказал это Мори, и тут Нобунага хохотнул: «Да, Акети – падаль живучая!» и ударил меня тессеном. Я стою, кровь стекает по лицу, а Нобунага-ко: «Из-за тебя, Мицухидэ, сосед меня падальщиком называет – за то, что я тебя подобрал!». Я кровь вытер: «Простите, господин!».

Мицухидэ скалился, огоньки свечей плясали в глазах. Кенсин слушал, съежившись.

— А когда Асакура Ёсикагэ меня выгонял со службы, он приказал связать мне руки и ноги, продеть копье и укрепить над дзигоку. А одного приговоренного вора заставил по этому копью бегать. Пробежит, не споткнется, не собьет копье – значит, можем быть свободны оба.

Кенсин сглотнул. Спросить, как именно Мицухидэ им всем надерзил? Хотел бы сказать – уже бы поделился. С истеричной улыбкой, упиваясь собственными злоключениями, Мицухидэ несся дальше:

— А Миёси Тёкэй велел мне прыгать с крепостной стены через частокол. «Перепрыгнешь – уходи, не долетишь, напорешься на колья – карма, значит, такая».

Брынь, брынь, брынь. Бум. Бум. Бум.

Оркестр грянул в ночи. Отовсюду застучали в стены.

Разъяренный Нобунага вскочил и бросился наводить порядок. За ним мчалась Но-химэ.

— Ах, я виновата, братец, прости меня! Но и ты меня пойми, Нобунага – должна же я чем-то их занять!

— Ити, прекрати этот шум! – Ласковый братец потрясал пистолетом. Не сомневаясь в серьезности его намерений, Оити вздохнула, повторив: «Я очень виновата!» – и тут же тени оставили лютни и барабаны.

– Я пойду в сад погуляю, братец, сегодня луна яркая…

Тени сложились чашей из ладоней. Оити изящно наступила, как цветок в вазу, и тени вынесли ее из окна, плавно потекли вниз по башенной стене и аккуратно поставили Оити на землю.

* * *

* * *

Над свитой конников возвышался Такеда Харунобу Синген, стоя на двух конях, покрытых попоной, и водрузив на луку седла бродекс размером с него самого. Он уезжал из Адзути, размышляя, что надо послать людей поджигать поля соседу.

— Посторонись! – раздался крик. — Дорогу Уэсуги Кенсину.

— Пусть сами нас пропустят, — крикнул своим телохранителям Такеда.

Кенсиновские самураи готовились расстаться с жизнью: их господин упорствовал. Его здесь уже два раза унизили: сначала Нобунага нагнул – но хотя бы их обоих. Будучи отпущен из комнаты Мицухидэ нетронутым, аки первый снег, Кенсин перевел дух и окончательно убедился, что целью Акети было не столько попользоваться, сколько опозорить. Публичное падение ханжи-монашка на потеху семейству Ода и заклятому соседу! Кто поверит, что ничего не было?

И теперь третий раз прогнуться, уступить дорогу Сингену?

Телохранители только что подписавших мирный договор соседей обнажили мечи, натянули луки.

* * *

* * *

Тени нарвали цветов и размахивали букетами; в руках у самой Оити не было ни цветочка: она с нагинатой поджидала Мицухидэ на тренировку, и пока они сражались, Мицухидэ семь раз получал букетом по лбу и остался обсыпанный лепестками, с царапинами на лице. Букет не тессен.

— Довольно.

Оити оперлась на нагинату. Мицухидэ опустился на колени и поцеловал подол ее кимоно:

— Госпожа!

Рука-тень подняла его за волосы.

— Госпожа Оити, я не боюсь ни людей – я приучил себя к боли, чтобы их не бояться – ни богов, потому что их нет. Но демонов я боюсь.

Но только демон согласился нанять дерзкого ронина.

Оити села на траву, положив нагинату рядом, поманила его и взяла за обе руки.

— Но ты же хотел воплощенной боли. Брат мне запрещает играть – но мне же нужно чем-то занять ручки. Дай я займу их тобой!

— Акети-сама! Акети-сама! Там ваш… этот… Там гости дерутся! – И Мори Ранмару, не сбавляя скорости, понесся в замок. Отыскав господина, он бухнулся на пол: — Нобунага-сама! Там сейчас ваши гости друг друга поубивают. Что прикажете делать?

— Ничего не делать, Ранмару. Гости уже выехали за ворота, а там пусть делают, что хотят.

— А Акети-сама погнался их разнимать! — наябедничал Ранмару. Ода пожал плечами, а его паж стал ждать, какую кару господин придумает для Мицухидэ, когда тот вернется.

— Стойте! – Мицухидэ был готов на скаку вышибать косой из седел что такедовских, что кенсиновских самураев. – Зря ли Нобунага-сама в великой заботе о вас занимался вашим мирным договором? – кричал он, пришпоривая коня на пути к перекрывшим дорогу отрядам заклятых соседей. – Вы сейчас перечеркиваете его усилия! Едва переступив порог его гостеприимного дома!

Кенсин жестом велел конникам посторониться и пропустить к нему Мицухидэ.

— Кагетора… доно и Харунобу-доно! Нобунага-сама не может себе позволить тратить на вас все свое время, следя, как бы вы не вцепились друг другу в глотки. Нобунага-сама изволит надеяться, что вы будете исполнять условия договора и прекратите наконец!..

— Когда один из нас убьет другого, — ответил Кенсин.

Такеда мазнул взглядом по бело-голубой фигурке, окруженной телохранителями, ухмыльнулся:

— Ха! Примчались на помощь другу, Мицухидэ-доно. Ну, вы попрощайтесь как следует, а я вас покину.

Отряд Такеды попылил по извилистой горной дороге.

— Мне нянька не нужна, — прошипел Кенсин. Его белый конь и серебристо-гнедой конь Акети шли голова к голове.

— Тора-тян, я с тобой до самой Касугаямы ехать не могу, господин меня не отпускал, но через мост хотя бы я тебя переведу, пока вы тут друг друга в озере не утопили.

Кенсин как раз планировал догнать такедовцев на мосту и завязать там драку, опрокидывая всадников в воду, но Мицухидэ заставлял его держаться на почтительном расстоянии позади отряда Такеды, пока со словами «Надеюсь, дальше без меня доберешься» не повернул назад.

К глубокому разочарованию Ранмару, Нобунага не прихлопнул возвращенца даже бумажным веером, не то что предметом потяжелее.

* * *

* * *

Чтобы Оити его не нашла, на ночь Мицухидэ перебрался в другую комнату, не заставленную на европейский манер, и спал на полу, подложив под голову кирпич.

В полночь руки-тени раздвинули сёдзи.

Оити опустилась на колени и поползла к нему. В черных пальцах поблескивали бритвы, и тени-руки злорадно, призывно махали орудиями труда. Он отползал назад, пока не наткнулся спиной на стену.

— Ты боишься демонов, Мицу?

Он затряс головой.

— А зачем же ты тогда их гневишь своей непокорностью?

Акети прикидывал, успеет ли выскочить в окно, но четвертый этаж…

— Не вырывайся, Мицу. Мне просто поразмять ручки.

Оити оседлала его. Тени распяли его за руки, за ноги, схватили за волосы, сорвали с него одежду и стали полосовать бритвами. Мицухидэ извивался, стонал, скулил под ней, и Оити с сожалением подумала: «Нужно заткнуть ему рот, или мы тут всех разбудим… опять. Но мне нравится, как он кричит… Я хочу, чтобы он кричал».

— Не закрывай глаза, не надо. А то я вырву тебе вечки.

Она жалела, что на дворе лето и рядом нет жаровни с тлеющими угольями, а то бы тени непременно схватили щипцы.

Черные пальчики пересчитывали ему ребра.

— А-а-а, больно!

Оити нагнулась его поцеловать, но остановилась.

— Нет. Ты этими губами целовал Кенсина. Я тебе сейчас губы отрежу.

— Я не… — Мицухидэ осекся. Зря он все-таки его отпустил – как того и требовала Оити-сама, но она ж не поверит. Оборванное возражение перешло в нечленораздельный вопль, и в черной руке остался клок седых волос.

— Ты предал свою госпожу с этим женоподобным мальчишкой.

— Оити-сама! Но вы ничего не… — взвыл Мицухидэ, вращая глазами. Он же не знал, что Оити к нему неровно дышит!

— А зачем? – пискнула Оити. – Ты так в него влюбился, что погнался за ним разнимать, бросив меня там… Ты будешь зажмуриваться и представлять его. Я лучше сразу тебя убью, чем так унижаться. – Она подставила ладонь, и рука-тень бережно передала ей бритву. Две черных руки зафиксировали Мицухидэ голову, и он, скосив глаза, смотрел на приближающееся лезвие, смоченное в его крови. – Потому что я приношу несчастье своим мужчинам. Мужа убили из-за меня, а тебя я сама убью, — нараспев повторила Оити, склонив голову набок. – Тогда я смогу тебя оплакивать.

Бритва чиркнула по впадинке между ключицами – неглубоко, только вскрыв кожу.

— Глубже… госпожа, — прохрипел Мицухидэ.

— Нет, сначала рот. Я тебе разрежу улыбку, чтобы ты мне улыбался, как ему.

— Но я и не догадывался, госпожа! – Он захлебнулся — Оити прижала бритву к углу его рта, выступила кровь.

— Потому что я не хочу тебя, как кусок мяса. Я хочу твою душу. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам ко мне полз, чтобы ты мне улыбался, чтобы ты тосковал, чтобы ты позволял мне всё, лишь бы я была рядом. Но это невозможно. Мне нечем тебя привлечь, меня не за что любить добровольно. Я могу только приказывать, чтобы ты прогибался, морщась от отвращения, а сам бы ты шагу не шагнул.

Бритва полетела в угол, зазвенела. Лицо Оити исказилось уродливой гримасой – так плачут крестьянки, разинув рот – но рыдания ее были сухими. Оити отпрянула и села на колени; звякнули, падая, еще три бритвы – осязаемые черные руки втягивались назад, в чернильное пятно за спиной Оити, но вот и оно растаяло – осталась маленькая человеческая тень. Оити прятала лицо в ладонях.

Мицухидэ слизнул кровь, сел. Обнял съежившуюся фигурку, прижал к изрезанной груди, пачкая кровью ее дзюбан.

— Ты притворяешься, — пробормотала Оити. Горечь в ее шепоте мешалась с плохо скрытым торжеством.

Ее забавляет, что он вынужден сдерживаться. Опасность приятно щекочет нервы. Она же понимает – он хочет не обнимать, а сжать так, чтобы хрустнули тоненькие, словно птичьи, косточки, и колотить хозяйку головой об пол, держа за слипшиеся от крови волосы, — а вместо этого целует окровавленным ртом и пытается быть нежным, и когда Оити опрокидывает его на спину, поглощает его и, придерживая за подбородок, шепчет: «Смотри в глаза», он находит в себе силы втянуть ее пальцы в рот и сосать, не кусая.

Измят, исцарапан, изнасилован, в крови и синяках, он понимал, что единственной ночью не отделается. Оити надолго растянет месть человеку, руководившему расстрелом ее мужа.

* * *

* * *

По европейской традиции в доме Нобунаги все семейство завтракало вместе. Приветствуя исцарапанного Мицухидэ, Ранмару немедленно сложил целую танку:

о седой упырь!  
кто тебя не дорезал?  
дело это благое  
завершить ли мне,  
о Нобунага-сама?

Ода осклабился и перевел выжидающий взгляд на Мицухидэ. Того хватило только на хокку:

дзигай на себе  
госпоже показал я  
как нужно делать

Оити покраснела и потупилась. Но-химэ закусила костяшки пальцев, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Нобунага возразил:

— Кто ж так дзигай делает? Хочешь, чтоб после твоих уроков госпожа не сразу скончалась, а помучилась подольше?!

А Ранмару сегодня был в поэтическом настроении:

о упырина  
лишь три строчки прокаркал  
раненым горлом  
вновь в петлю бы и вздернуть  
и пусть выдержит ветка

— Веревка, — усмехнувшись, поправил Мицухидэ. – Ветка выдержала, когда меня вешали – веревка порвалась. – Он провел пальцем по свежему надрезу. Странгуляционная полоса в тот раз была много выше. Вытянув шею и выглядывая из-за руки прислуги, подававшей завтрак благородному семейству, Мицухидэ осклабился во весь рот и не заметил, что искупал патлы в мисо.

— Приятного аппетита, дорогие родственники и друзья, — вздохнула Но-химэ, пока Мицухидэ отжимал патлы, побывавшие в супчике.

— Кстати, Акети-сама, раз уж вы без перчаток, — Ранмару смотрел на пятна рубцов на руках Мицухидэ, — можно узнать, я думал, у вас дырки в руках должны были остаться, гвозди же насквозь прошли.

Мицухидэ с готовностью протянул жилистые руки, показывая рубцы.

— Затянулись. — Он повертел запястьем, показывая, как погружал шляпку гвоздя в рану, насквозь продырявив ладони. – Явно первый раз человека к кресту прибивали, позор, сверху же еще привязывать надо было!

Но-химэ укоризненно развела руками, мол, как можно – за завтраком! Брату и сестре Ода разговорчики о травмах не мешали поглощать рис и рыбу.


	5. Иезуит

Иезуитского миссионера Франциска Ксаверия возмущало подобострастное титулование японских князей, князьков и князечков — каждый из них именовался если не «богом», то «демоном». Идея политеизма была Франциску малоприятна, но хоть привычна: все были в курсе греческой мифологии; идея правителя — «живого бога» тоже была мыслима — как фараон; но пусть был бы один живой бог — микадо, который царствует, но не правит, но называть каждого владельца замка-развалюхи и окрестных нищих деревень — богом или демоном! Возмутительно!

В данный момент Франциск духовно окормлял вельможу по имени Ода Нобунага и титулу «Демон-Повелитель Шестого Неба». Ода, по сравнению с соседями, был прогрессивным деятелем.

— Мы идем в Европу! — вещал он своим самураям, вооруженным мушкетами, по образцу импортных клепавшимися на здешней мануфактуре. — Я из вас, отсталые варвары, сделаю просвещенную европейскую нацию.

По его приказу солдаты под дулами аркебуз сгоняли народ в свежевыстроенную часовню слушать проповеди отцов-иезуитов. Бывало, когда у Нобунаги находилось время, он сам сидел в первом ряду и внимал, окруженный телохранителями, и разноцветные лучи света сквозь витражи высвечивали благостные изображения святых на его испанском доспехе.

Вот и сейчас.

— А потом господь бог приказал Аврааму принести в жертву своего сына! — заливался Франциск. — И Авраам, как человек богобоязненный, повел своего сына в горы. И сын спросил: «А где же ягненок, кого резать будем?» Вздохнул Авраам, разложил костер и замахнулся ножом! Но боженька в этот момент сотворил ягненка из ничего, и нож Авраама ударил в ягненка, а мальчик остался жив, потому что бог убедился, что Авраам беспрекословно выполняет его требования.

— Надо же было такую чушь позаимствовать, как «Ифигения» Еврипида! — процедил седой самурай, сидевший по правую руку Оды.

«Ее ж не переводили», — подивился Франциск, но остальные слушатели явно не поняли реплику седого, и миссионер зычным голосом продолжал:

— Этим чудом господь бог показывает нам, что при должном послушании верующий будет щедро вознагражден.

— И часто у вас детей в жертву приносят? — вновь подал голос седой, вытягивая шею и красноречиво ухмыляясь малолетнему пажу Оды. Мальчик заерзал, неуютно озираясь.

Ода от души хлестнул седого веером по синюшным губам.

— Что вы, что вы, раб божий, — елейно откликнулся Франциск, пожимая руки под подбородком. — Эта история, зафиксированная в Библии, произошла в древние времена. С тех пор, как Иисус Христос отдал свою жизнь за грехи человечества, людям больше не требуется приносить господу богу кровавые жертвы — ни животных, ни, тем более, людей. Вот уже шестнадцать веков кряду христианство шагает по планете, неся человечеству мир и покой. И когда самая прогрессивная и миролюбивая религия повсеместно утвердится в Японии, у вас моментально прекратится братоубийственное кровопролитие. А то я слышал, что у наивных поселян в глубинке до сих пор сохранился варварский обычай закапывать людей живьем при строительстве объектов!

— Никого не закапывают уже давно! — возмутился гигант-самурай с пышными бакенбардами, который сидя был выше Франциска на кафедре: один его сжатый кулак был в половину человеческого роста! — Ну разве что при засевании подолы грязью мажут для оберега!

Нобунага сверкнул глазами и взмахом веера призвал к тишине. Поблагодарив князя поклоном, отец Франциск Ксаверий продолжал проповедь.

* * *

На совещании штаб-квартиры христианской миссии в Киото сортировали Библии.

— Этот замечательный экземпляр "Holy Bible" в переводе короля Иакова мы преподнесем господину Датэ Масамунэ, он же известный англофил, а этот вручим такому князю, как Мацунага Хисахидэ, за совершенное им богоугодное дело — уничтожение храма Тодай в Наре! Мы будем работать в том направлении, чтобы господин Мацунага построил на том месте собор своего святого покровителя, когда он крестится, и дал тем самым рабочее место нашим коллегам.

Выбрав подходящий томик, Франциск Ксаверий понес свежепереведенный фолиант в дар окормляемому даймё:

— Прошу принять, почтеннейший господин Нобунага! Надеюсь, когда вы все-таки креститесь, вас больше не будут называть «демон-повелитель шестого неба», а только «христианнейший владыка острова Хонсю»! Вот под каким именем вам следует остаться в истории, как объединителю Страны Восходящего Солнца и обратителю ее в истинную веру! Только такому великому полководцу, как вы, это под силу!

— Ага, — Нобунага скучающе вертел иллюстрированную рукопись Библии.

— Господь любит вас, господин Нобунага! Господь направлял вашу длань, когда вы распорядились уничтожить богомерзкие храмы язычников, как провозвестник рассвета христианства над родиной!

Нобунаге не было дела до церемоний с претензией на духовность, когда монастыри обладали землями, немаленьким капитальцем и насельниками, вооруженными до зубов. Вспомнилось, как на военном совете перед штурмом Энряку господа офицеры, пробормотав формальные извинения за строптивость, восклицали, что превентивный удар по религиозному центру, от антикварного пола до уникально-архитектурного потолка заваленному культурными ценностями, нанесет удар по репутации самого Нобунаги — в числе людей, которых он тем самым восстановит против себя, члены столичного правительства и императорской фамилии, участвовавшие в потрясающе важных ритуалах совместно с дружным энрякским коллективом, расквартировывавшим союзные войска Адзаи-Асакуры и снабжавшим их припасами!

Фраза «Что люди подумают!» издавна выводила Нобунагу из себя: с детства он убедился, что заслужить одобрение других людей невозможно, что бы ты ни делал — будь ты консерватором, будь эксцентриком, действуй или бездействуй, говори или молчи — итог один. Нобунага заорал: «Господину перечите, ублюдки! Тот, кто не идет со мной в храм, прямо здесь делает сэппуку». На совете не усэппучился ни один — но, когда воины Оды лезли на гору Хиэй, снова открылся один языкастый рот — и его «Может, не надо, а?» вновь недвусмысленно намекало на опрометчивость, недальновидность сюзерена, тем самым призывая здравомыслящую публику развернуть лошадей и солдат. В ярости выхватив хлыст, Нобунага с такой силой отстегал Мицухидэ, что тот свалился с коня, и Нобунага понадеялся, что его растопчут, но нет — Мицухидэ догнал и в дальнейшем добросовестно участвовал в операции «Всё громить, всё крушить, живыми не выпускать даже мух», наматывая чьи-то кишки на косу и тряся окровавленными волосами.

После погрома Ода издевательски подарил Мицухидэ дымящееся пепелище Сакамото: восстанавливай, дружок, руины, собирай трупики по обгорелым кустам, поблагодарив господина за превеликую щедрость. Сгоняй разбежавшихся крестьян, принуждай к честному труду, а не разбою на дорогах, господина не интересует, чем ты будешь кормить солдат на этой выжженной земле, но чтоб на следующий год снял для господина… и тут Нобунага назвал непредставимое количество коку.

— Есть тут у нас один благочестивый самурай. Такой закоренелый, такой набожный буддист, аж орет. Было дело, мешал мне пепелить оплот язычников поганых, — осклабился Нобунага. — Если вы его воцерковите, отец Франциск, я тогда сам крещусь, обвенчаюсь и выучу «Патер ностер». Ступайте к Мицухидэ, отец Франциск, покажите квалификацию. А у меня — увы, дела, документы, другие посетители — не могу вам больше времени уделить, ступайте. А, да, отец Франциск! Книжку вот эту заберите, лучше ему ее отдайте, нет у меня времени на мифологию.

Ксаверия отвели к Мицухидэ. Тот нашелся в тире — стрелял по бутылкам.

— Раб божий! Я пришел с вами поговорить о духовности.

Отсоединив тлеющий фитиль, Мицухидэ поместил его в металлический футляр с прорезями для доступа воздуха, прикрепленный к его латной юбке, и, откупорив гильзу, высыпал порох в ствол и стал шомполом прибивать порох к казне; последовал пыж, пуля, второй пыж, и когда он насыпал из рожка порох на полку — тут Ксаверий договорил «…о духовности». Мицухидэ прикрепил обратно дымящий фитиль и с красноречивой ухмылкой обернулся.

Отец Франциск развел руками — мол, не буду мешать — и отскочил назад, задрав рясу.

Шум, вонь, бутылка разлетелась. Отдав мушкет слуге, Мицухидэ упер обе руки в латную юбку и вразвалочку подошел к иезуиту.

— Ваш сюзерен меня направил обращать вас в христианство — такова воля господина Нобунаги.

Мицухидэ продолжал скалиться, излучая сногсшибательный скепсис, но Франциску было не привыкать.

— Вы, раб божий, на моей последней проповеди задавали дерзкие вопросы, пока все внимали, и тем самым поколебали их нарождающуюся веру во Христа распятого!

— Вы должны знать, что у нас эта казнь до сих пор широко используется. Когда мы зачищали Игу, у нас ниндзя вдоль дороги, ну практически Аппиевой, на крестах в ряд висели, — Мицухидэ принял мечтательный вид и для усиления эффекта решил облизнуться — мол, как приятно вспомнить сладковатый запах гниющей плоти, как бы я хотел быть мухой, о, эта кровь на жаре! — Они знали, на что шли, ну прям ваш Христос. По какой причине мы должны выделять именно этого казненного гайдзина среди сотен тысяч распятых?

— Потому, раб божий, что Иисус простил людей, которые его распинали, и заодно всех тех, кто будет жить после него, то есть нас с вами, своей добровольной жертвой искупив все грехи человечества. Бог настолько любит нас, что нисходит в наш мир, полный зла и боли, становится человеком и разделяет с нами наше страдание. Христос страдает с теми, кому плохо, кто испытает невыносимую душевную или физическую боль. Бог настолько любит нас, что готов заплатить любую цену за наше спасение — даже такую цену, как воплощение в человеческом теле и мучительную казнь. Вот почитайте книжечку, раб божий, почитайте!

— Вы меня провоцируете, да? — безмятежно ухмылялся Мицухидэ. — Долдоните мне тут, что я раб.

— Великий апостол Павел в послании к Филиппу (почитайте книжечку, там все есть) писал, что Христос, «будучи образом божьим, уничижил себя самого, приняв образ раба, сделавшись подобным человекам и по виду став как человек». Это значит, что сын божий оставил пребывание во славе, приняв на себя позор, бесчестие и проклятие…

Мицухидэ замотал головой:

— Вы с таким текстом проповеди не найдете понимания у самураев. Перепишите, переучите, святой отец.

— Он подчинил себя условиям нашей смертности и сокрыл свою славу в страданиях и смерти, — чревовещал невозмутимо Франциск. — И в своей собственной плоти показал, насколько человек, которого он создал по образу своей совершенной красоты, обезобразил себя грехопадением. И отсюда — естественное желание верующего сердца подражать ему, стать рабом божьим в благодарность за то, что он ради нас стал называться рабом. Всем бы в такое рабство! — назидательно воскликнул Франциск.

— Нашли кого рабом называть, с моим-то титулом.

— А какой у вас титул?

— Бог солнца!(1)

Франциск всплеснул руками:

— Невероятная наглость! Поразительное самомнение! И это у какого-то вассального князька, одного из множества слуг захудалого даймё из Овари. Бог солнца, потрясающе.

— Что это вы так эмоционируете, святой отец? — Мицухидэ лениво листал Библию.

Франциск приосанился:

— Господь бог создал мир за шесть дней. Он создал небосвод и Землю, над ней повесил Луну и Солнце, сотворил животных и человека.

— Утлая у вас космогония. — Мицухидэ протянул ему Библию. — Держите свою книгу, шрифт интересный.

— Простая и понятная для народонаселения, — отрезал Франциск. — Удобная в эксплуатации. Это одна из причин, по которой христианство — всемирная религия будущего.

— Ну, вы же должны были изучать местные верования — врага нужно знать в лицо, как говорится. В позаимствованном из Индии вероучении говорится, что наша Земля — одна из огромного множества населенных миров. Это у вас все куцо: один бог, одна планета, одна Луна, одно Солнце. — Мицухидэ имел в виду, что «бог солнца» звучит нагло только для выкормышей христианской культуры.

— Изучал, дражайший господин Акети, приходилось проповедовать на Гоа. Мы, гайдзины, не настолько необразованны, как вы изволите думать.

Если бы отец Франциск не напомнил случайно Оде Нобунаге о погроме храма Энряку, господин бы, возможно, послал иезуита не к Мицухидэ с его ухмылочками, а сразу к Хасибе Хидэёси с кулаками в половину человеческого роста.

— Если бы от меня что-то зависело, — гудел он Хамбэю, бредя из церкви, — я бы тут распинал этих миссионеров и местных предателей, кто поддался на их речи — вы ж христиане, вот и умрите, как ваш бог. Не нужна нам гайдзинская религия!

Препираясь с Мицухидэ, иезуит не знал, как ему повезло.

_  
(1) То есть "Hyuga no kami". Хьюга - это местность ("господин Хьюги").


	6. Сватовство

— Братец, — сказала Оити, — ты моего мужа убил – теперь дай мне другого.

Написали список, кто ей ровня, стали перебирать кандидатов.

— Датэ Масамунэ? – зачитала Но-химэ.

— Я готова послужить залогом мира между Овари и Осю! – всплеснула руками Оити. Мицухидэ, сидевший у ног своих хозяев, воспрял: вот он от нее и избавится! Но Нобунага поморщился:

— Ну какой из него жених! Этому голова нужна только для того, чтоб повязку носить.

— Токугава Иэясу?

— Совсем дитя, — покачал головой Нобунага.

— Санада Юкимура?

— Красивый мальчик, стильный герб, — мечтательно отозвалась потенциальная невеста. — Но слишком уж часто он по голове от Сингена получает.

— Так вычеркиваем? – уточнила Но-химэ.

Оити колебалась.

— Пока не вычеркиваем, — сказал Нобунага, — у него вкусное наследство.

— Такеда еще крепкий, сколько еще ждать этого наследства. А у Кенсина уже… — Оити покраснела.

Но-химэ глянула в список. Следующим пунктом он и был записан:

— Уэсуги Кенсин?

Оити отвернулась, но румянец было не скрыть.

— Хорош, — пробормотала она. – Но самому кидаться врукопашную в каждом бою — даже Масамунэ так не делает! Я с ним скоро опять вдовой останусь. Или женой калеки.

— Дурак, — подытожил Нобунага. — Старейшины клана не прогадали с кандидатурой — Кенсин не мешает своим советникам править; что дают, то и подписывает, взрослые дяди лучше знают, а сам он только дерется и молится, молится и дерется.

— Вычеркиваем?

— Не надо, — заерзала Оити.

Устав перебирать фамилии, брат хмуро глянул на нее:

— Так кто у нас – Кенсин и Юкимура.

— А то дальше по списку — кандидаты попроще, — предупредила Но-химэ. — Дальше читать?

— Огласи, — кивнула Оити.

— Хасиба Хидэёси? — произнесла Но-химэ, и благородное семейство захохотало в унисон. — Сибата Кацуиэ?

— Э, нет! Это когда я был малоземельный, я думал с вассалом породниться, а сейчас, когда я строю унитарное государство, Сибату вычеркивай.

Но-химэ уставилась в список, отказываясь верить своим глазам – в следующем пункте красовался непроизносимый абсурд. Нобунага заглянул ей через плечо и с убийственным сарказмом зачитал:

— Акети Мицухидэ?

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— После того, что я с ним сделала, я как честный человек должна взять его в мужья, — признала Оити.

Но-химэ возмутилась:

— Этот будет моим зятем?! Я не перенесу такого позора!

Мицухидэ осклабился:

— Кайсяку нужен?

Нобунага обломал веер об его голову.

— Господин, простите, это шутка была неудачная!

— Не хами хаму, хам! – рычал Нобунага.

Но-химэ с удовольствием его вычеркнула.

Перебрав список знатных холостяков, Нобунага решил посватать ее за Кенсина, ничего, что он младше. Нагамаса тоже был младше.

Мицухидэ жаждал поехать сватом: и увидеть Кенсина, к которому он вожделел, и избавиться от Оити – но вопреки приличиям Оити поехала с ним. Не прячась в паланкине, как положено благородной даме, а верхом. «Никто сам не сватается, приходится самой о себе позаботиться».

* * *

* * *

Ехали через сингеновские владения. Свернули в Кофу, поприветствовали владетеля этих земель, напрашиваясь на обед.

— Как же ваш уважаемый брат отпустил вас одну?

— Я хочу сражаться под знаменами Оды и предварительно совершаю паломничество к месту обитания бога войны, чтобы заручиться его покровительством.

Такеда Харунобу Синген не блеснул учтивостью. Оити услышала, что бессильно-слабоумному полу нечего делать в армии, что этот слабый пол и себя погубит, и своих людей, и фамилию опозорит, ведь сами боги испокон веков установили справедливый и разумный порядок, в котором женщина – хранительница очага и украшение досуга, непригодное ни к какой деятельности, кроме деторождения; так что молитвами своими Оити только прогневит господа Бисямонтэна, и ниспошлет он ей в скорейшем времени полный разгром и мучительную, позорную смерть.

Демон-повелительница пятого неба была больше изумлена, чем оскорблена.

— Я тоже буси, а не цветочек из тепличеньки... – С каждым словом в ее голосе нарастала обида – ни капли ярости и спеси ни на грош; и Оити решила не пускаться в перечисление своих боевых навыков: продолжит дрожащим голосом — и сама себя утопит, выставив себя слабой, жалкой и смешной, как те женщины, с которыми Синген ее равняет.

— Женщина должна сидеть дома и рожать! — громыхал Такеда, сложив лапищи на стол.

— Но у меня нет детей.

— Так выйдите замуж во второй раз и исполните свое женское предназначение.

— Если вы так хотите устроить мою жизнь, отдайте мне в мужья Юкимуру?

Такеда снял ножищи с котацу, скрестил руки на груди и отрезал:

— Женщина не должна сама свататься, это неприлично – самой предлагать себя…

Тоскливо покосившись на выход, где поджидали слуги, и поймав взгляд Мицухидэ, Оити подумала, что если бы здесь сидел ее братец, Такеда бы вмиг присмирел. Но у главнокомандующего и правого министра хватает дел в Киото.

Синген возмущенно всхрапнул:

— Вижу, семейство Ода презирает правила приличия и этикет!

— Да, только здравый смысл!

Сама идея породниться с семейством Ода была для него настолько неприемлема, что он даже не попробовал заговорить о приданом.

* * *

* * *

Когда отряд Оити выехал из Цуцудзигасаки, в поместье Такеды раздался гневный возглас:

— Наставник, позвольте сказать?

— Юкимура?!

— Наставник! Почему вы меня не позвали?

— Подслушивал?

— Но наставник! — Юкимура схватился за наливающуюся багрянцем щеку, об которую секундой назад приложилась тяжелая длань Такеды.

— Я лучше знаю, что для тебя хорошо! — Такеда сопроводил реплику еще одной оплеухой.

— Да, наставник…

— Потому что она душевнобольная, это во-первых, — снизошел до объяснения Такеда. — Она старше тебя, это во-вторых, Юкимура! — Зазвенела третья пощечина, и Юкимура, размахнувшись, влепил наставнику ответный удар.

— И не будет у меня в зятьях Нобунаги! — проревел Такеда, замахиваясь, и Тигренок полетел в угол.

И это он черных ручек не видел.

* * *

* * *

В Этиго горели поля. Дым застилал все вокруг. Многие деревни опустели -– люди бежали, не дожидаясь, когда ветер перебросит огонь на их утлые хижины.

Чиновники симулировали бурную деятельность и сгоняли людей, пытавшихся спасти остатки посевов — бесполезная беготня с ведрами.

Оити выпустила три десятка рук. Восклицая в ужасе и призывая богов, гасители попятились и разбежались бы — перемазанным пеплом телохранителям Оити не сразу удалось их построить, чтобы те передавали ей ведра по цепочке — черные руки достигали десятка-другого кэн и могли залить куда больше, чем люди.

* * *

* * *

Князек катался по полу в храме Четверых небесных царей, орошая слезами пол, стены, алтарь и подножия статуй.

— За что! – шептал он. — Голод и разорение!

Вернувшись домой, он устремился к алтарю и продолжал лить слезы и молиться. Когда он валялся под камиданой, опасливо заглянул слуга доложить о прибытии гостей.

— Ну куда раскатывать по гостям. У нас тут стихийное бедствие, — пробормотал Кенсин.

— Госпожа Ода Оити заливала пожар водой…

— Какое лицемерие, — вытирая слезы, шмыгнул носом Кенсин. — Ладно. Приму в чайном домике.

* * *

* * *

Оити ступала по камням родзи, переодевшись в белое фурисодэ с розовой отделкой и черную хакаму, подвязанную розовым оби с огромным бантом на спине. Кенсин ожидал в чайном саду близ суйкинкуцу. После обмена приветствиями, подведя гостью к колодцу мыть руки, Кенсин поинтересовался, что привело благородную госпожу в терпящую бедствие провинцию, и Оити выложила то же, что и Такеде: святым местам поклониться! Но не обязательно сражаться именно под знаменами Оды: если Кенсин согласится на брак, то драться ей предстоит под гербом Уэсуги — воробьями в бамбуке, гербом Нагао — девятью солнцами из трех томоэ, и иероглифом «Би».

Кенсин пожелал узнать, почему бы благородной госпоже не посетить какой-нибудь храм поближе к Адзути.

Благодаря кампании братца там только один Хоннодзи уцелел, а этот храм — нитирэновский (Кенсин был сингоновец). Но Оити притворилась, что не поняла намека на, мягко говоря, напряженные отношения семейства Ода с монашеством.

— Самые матерые, как выразился братец, обиталища Бисямонтэна — у вас. Я решила, что вы как самый преданный его почитатель будете лучшим проводником по святым местам для меня, не индоктринированной.

После чаепития Кенсин повел ее на экскурсию.

* * *

Если бы храм был общественный, можно было бы надеяться на здоровый атеизм служителей культа, прицепивших амулеты в целях дальнейшего плодотворного оболванивания наивных поселян, но увы! – дзингудзи был частный. Единственным прихожанином был Кенсин. И он надеется, что все эти симэнавы, бумажки с печатями, камушки, статуэтки и прочий хлам не пустят вовнутрь демонов.

Оити переступила порог святилища. Из полумрака, окутанный дымом благовоний, угрожающе взирал боженькин истукан – вооруженный, в доспехах. Кенсин скрючился пред свирепой рожей кумира, должно быть, извиняясь, что привел туристку, пока та непочтительно глазела, вертя головой и пытаясь решить, кто страшнее — Бисямонтэн или Фудо Мёо, которому поклонялся Такеда.

Не вынесла душа монаха, и Кенсин вывел ее во двор, к бассейну, камням и скульптурам.

— Оити-доно, а вам известны… я не буду спрашивать мантры всем семи богам счастья, но хотя бы одну мантру Бисямонтэну вы знаете?

— Понятия не имею. Мы не религиозны. — Оити не удалось произнести это так, чтобы Кенсину стало стыдно, что он забивает себе голову бесполезной чушью. Опять извиняющиеся, оправдывающиеся интонации – на Оити обрушилось отчаяние: почему ей не удается нести себя спокойно и гордо, отвечать без страха и заискиванья, взвизга-всхлипа: «Не обижайте меня! Я заранее признаю, что я неправа!». Почему она чувствует себя виноватой, униженной, что не знает больше, чем «наму амида буцу»! Это ему, суеверу перед истуканами, должно быть стыдно, а не ей, рационально воспитанной здравомыслящими родственниками, далекими от завываний на ломаном санскрите и бестолковых обрядов.

— Оити-доно, — всплеснул руками Кенсин, — как же я свяжу свою жизнь с атеисткой? Разве возможно взаимопонимание между таким благочестивым человеком, как я, и иронизирующей материалисткой, как вы? Если мы не сходимся в основополагающем мировоззренческом вопросе, не стоит ожидать, что мы с вами достигнем согласия по любому другому поводу. Стоит ли пытаться, Оити-доно, когда наш союз заранее обречен!

Оити ждала, хватит ли у него ума и такта не виноватить ее в разгроме храмов Исияма Хонган, Энряку и Мии-дэра, как будто это она вложила братцу идею принять радикальные меры или сама в них участвовала. А что, в кощунственных погромах она тоже виновата! Она могла бы остановить брата, но ума не хватило! Она могла бы в конце концов его убить! Все, что угодно, лишь бы не допустить святотатства. Как будто братец первым в истории покусился на монастырские угодья и будто монаси безвылазно сидели перед мандалами и статуями богов и будд, ни разу в жизни не взяв в руки оружие. Брат говорил, что у него сердце разрывается при мысли, сколько раз сохэи из противоборствующих сект жгли храмы друг друга, а потом все заново отстраивалось – это ж сколько денег ухлопали!

— Если человек хочет, то его не остановит другое вероисповедание, точнее, отсутствие оного, — горько сказала она.

— Оити-доно, вы прекрасны, и если бы я вообще собирался жениться, я бы, конечно... Дело не в вас…

— Не будет ли с моей стороны слишком дерзко спросить, почему вы не намерены создавать семью? — Тут Оити умудрилась вспомнить еще «наму мёхо рэнге кё».

— Я не одержим идеей продолжиться в детях. Зачем стремиться обязательно передать в будущее частицу себя, когда можно усыновить наследника. Как покойный Норимаса усыновил меня. Дети есть у моей сестры.

— Хотите, я убью соседа?

Кенсин вздрогнул и захлопал ресницами — длиннющими, на зависть Оити.

— Какого?

— Вашего. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он стал и моим.

— Если позволите дерзкий вопрос, — на губах Кенсина мелькнуло слабое подобие улыбки, — вы хотите ему за что-то отомстить?

— Я убью его для вас. За то, что он не успокоился и поджег поля, как только мой брат заставил его заключить мир. Теперь проредит вам ряды подданных не оружием, так голодом. Еще и обобрал вас символически…

Оити имела в виду его личный иероглиф «тора» (тигр), который он таскал во всех своих мирских именах: Торатиё – Кагетора – Масатора – Тэрутора. Называя себя «Тигром из Каи», а своего воспитанника – тигренком, используя тигровый раскрас в одежде, Синген похитил у соседа символ, принадлежавший ему с рождения.

— Его голова могла бы быть моим свадебным подарком, но коль скоро вы закоренелый холостяк, я ее просто так вам подарю.

Скромно, по-девичьи потупившись, что не помогло скрыть еле заметную улыбку и румянец, Кенсин обошел вокруг скалящегося каменного льва, мазнув ладонью по гриве.

— Но как, Оити-доно?

За ее спиной возникло бесформенное черное пятно, будто тушь пролили, и соткались руки с цепкими пальцами, с каждой секундой все больше не тени, а осязаемые сгустки тьмы.

— Я останавливалась на ночлег у вашего соседа, пока ехала сюда. Интересно, если бы с головой приехала, вы были бы благосклоннее ко мне?

Кенсин поднес пальцы к губам, пытаясь сдержать нервное хихиканье.

— О… Представляю, как вы бы этими ручками расшвыряли слуг Такеды.

Оити хотелось взять его за подбородок, поцеловать кончики пальцев.

— Но мы ведь только предполагаем, что подожгли такедовцы, — проговорил он. — Это не доказано.

Свой урожай сгорел. Провинция будет зависеть от импорта; возить, конечно же, придется по морю, ибо на суше при пересечении границы кайские таможенники пересыплют зерно и крупы ядом, ядом, каким ядом? Червей туда запустят. А саженцы польют солевым раствором. И купцы будут все эти отбросы сбывать здесь втридорога. Падеж скота. Закупаем сено-солому по оптовым ценам!

Оити поинтересовалась, как теперь планируется наладить снабжение; Кенсин явно об этом не задумывался — пусть у его администрации голова болит, а он другим делом занят:

— Я не хозяйственник, я защитник. Я молюсь за эту землю, я все время молюсь и чувствую, что на мне ответственность перед богами, огромное бремя, вся боль мира, и если я не буду молиться, тут все рухнет и уйдет под воду, будет землетрясение, цунами, извержение, саранча, эпидемия, соседи разлоскутят мои земли, замки и города сравняют с землей, и их сброд не оставит от разграбленных поселений ни единой соломинки. Я чувствую, что один сдерживаю все это зло – на духовном уровне. Ну, еще немного благочестивых монахов должно быть, я верю, что где-то есть люди, постригшиеся по зову души, а не из-за своей выгоды, мысленно насмехаясь над догмами религии и самой возможностью искренней веры. Но их ничтожно мало, как крупинки против урагана. И я чувствую, что я стою один в поле и своими руками один сдерживаю этот ураган, вы не понимаете, Оити-доно, как это тяжело.

Оити хотелось съязвить, мол, это вы не понимаете, как мне тяжело, прикидываетесь, будто важное дело делаете! — но убийственная и вместе с тем негрубая формулировка не шла в голову.

Она ушла плакать, а Кенсин с изумлением заметил среди слуг Оити долговязую фигуру с распущенными седыми патлами. Мицухидэ вместо рубашки обмотался черной лентой — показать миру свеженькие порезы и синяки вместе со старыми шрамами.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь.

— Госпожа мне позволила ее охранять. Мне нужно было куда-то деться с глаз Нобунаги-сама после того, как он меня избил и заставил ночевать в собачьей конуре.

— За дерзость?

Мицухидэ барахтался в своих злоключениях:

— Мне не привыкать. И на земле, и в хлеву, и в канаве, и под телегой, когда я сбежал от Сайто Досана, не дожидаясь казни.

— Досан — тот еще зверь был. Интересно, что ты ему ляпнул? — поддел Кенсин. — Оспаривал какие-то его решения?

Ему четко представилось, как Досан негодует на зарвавшегося вассала: ты кому, мол, перечишь, скотина, холоп! — а Мицухидэ между делом напоминает, что он — не холоп, а потомок Минамото, а вот господинчик — бывший торговец маслом.

Но ответ оказался неожиданным:

— Эксперименты ставил, — осклабился Мицухидэ. — Делал бомбу и взорвал амбар с провизией.

Кенсин скромно хихикнул. Он сидел, сложив руки, коленки сжаты — вылитая девица.

— А сейчас мне пора помолиться!

Кенсин кликнул слуг, те приволокли рогатый комок красной шерсти с глазками и зубастой пастью, водрузили на кол.

Мицухидэ ткнул перстом:

— Это что такое?

— Как что? Муляж Харунобу. Щас молиться буду. Касуга, одолжи мне свое оружие.

Синоби сверзилась с дерева, вручила господину:

— Пожалуйста, Кенсин-сама! — и так при этом просияла, залившись румянцем, как будто Кенсин с ней что-то неприличное сделал.

А Кенсин взмахнул дланью:

— Господь Бисямонтэн, направь и укрепи!

Красный комок скалился на шесте.

— Получи, сосед, кунай! Получи, сосед, сюрикен!

— Ах! — сжимая ручки над глубоким декольте, восхитилась синоби, но Кенсин ее не замечал.

— Услышь мою молитву, господь Бисямонтэн! Сделай так, чтобы то, что я делаю с этой куклой, произошло с моим соседом в жизни.

Мицухидэ скрестил руки на груди.

— Симпатическая магия. Ты веришь, что это подействует, Кагетора?

— Боги слышат и выполняют мои молитвы. Хвала богам! Я говорил богам, что Харунобу своим распутным образом жизни позорит монашеский сан — и боги сделали так, что дети Харунобу восстали против него, и он сам их убил. Теперь у Харунобу нет детей, один Юкимура остался. И тогда я прислал ему хокку:

теперь бездетны  
скорблю с вами; вы меня  
усыновите?!

— Шутить изволите.

— А он мне шлет в ответ:

в кипящем масле  
сварю, как вора, когда  
тебя притащат

— Это он так похваляется своим богатством. В масле у него воров варят! — Метательное оружие закончилось — все железки теперь торчали в красном комке, и Кенсину осталось стрельнуть в чучелко негодующим взглядом. — Касуга, забери.

— Ах, Кенсин-сама, вы такой меткий! — Девушка прошла мимо, покачивая пышными бедрами, спелые груди колыхались, в глазах влажный блеск.

Они обменялись влюбленными взглядами, Касуга собрала кунаи и сюрикены и исчезла в листве.

— Теперь ясно, почему ты нас с госпожой забраковал.

Кенсин ответил серьезно:

— Но с божьей помощью я не позволил ей снять с меня ничего ниже платка!

Мицухидэ подкрался с тыла и обнял его:

— Кенсин, у тебя ж все есть — и кураж, и сексуальность, но ты зачем-то это подавляешь и строишь из себя ледышку.

Кенсин вырвался и отскочил.

— Мицухидэ-доно, вы нагло пользуетесь моим монашеским смирением и долготерпением, но если вы не прекратите меня домогаться, я буду вынужден позвать слуг, и вас отсюда выведут.

Тот задрал голову и, скалясь, подмигнул Касуге, красной от гнева и готовой изрешетить мерзавца кунаями и сюрикенами.

— Если бы я был атеистом, я бы тоже… — Кенсин осекся, встретив полный скепсиса взгляд Мицухидэ, и зачастил: — Если не перед богами, то перед собой! Я должен быть верен своему слову, это важно для меня, а не потому, что посторонние люди узнают. Делать или не делать что-то ради чужих глаз – людей или богов – это лицемерие, это не добровольно, это просто от страха, а я хочу уважать себя, потому что если я себе что-то пообещаю и солгу, то я начну себя презирать.

В объятиях Касуги Кенсин так ослабел, что не чувствовал больше ни рук, ни ног, и, что самое ужасное, отключился мозг – словно его тело растворилось вместе со всем окружающим миром, один уд остался. Его покинула способность мыслить и контролировать себя, воспринимать сигналы извне – и Кенсина это возмутило. Возмущение, почти ярость, что он так размяк и что это едва ли не бессознательное состояние, похожее на смерть мозга, считается приятным, желанным и всеми любимым, — помогло Кенсину прийти в себя. Бормоча заплетающимся языком, он выпроводил девушку, схватил в одну руку веер, в другую — четки, чтоб не прикасаться к себе, и долдонил мантры всем богам, пока уд не прекратил требовать чего не надо.

Остальное человечество было мало того, что не против себя одурманивать, но видело необходимость и всеобщую обязанность в регулярном отключении сознания при помощи женщин и сюдоистов. Поэтому над Кенсином насмехалось, подозревало в болезни и уродстве (а покойных кенсиновских родителей — в невиданном чадолюбии: зачем бы мать стала выкармливать новорожденного урода, когда кругом бегают здоровые старшие братья?). Не имело смысла рассказывать про ужас перед маленькой смертью разума, все равно не поймут, даже монаси смотрели на него с сарказмом, о, лицемеры. (Он бы ушел в монастырь, но где найдешь братию, чистую от лжи и злоязычья? Люди везде одинаковы.) И перед кем унижаться, втолковывать? Перед своими же вассалами? Которые обмениваются подозрениями и шуточками у него за спиной.

— Мицу, ну хоть ты мог бы попробовать понять. Я знаю, ты трезвенник, а я эту жадность все еще не преодолел… — Кенсин комкал перчатки. Поднял взгляд: — И я знаю, что над тобой за это насмехаются любители помутить разум.

— Да, я не пью вообще. Только позориться. Меня моментально развозит, все на меня смотрят, как на идиота.

«А я сам на себя смотрю, как на идиота, когда…» — хотел начать Кенсин, но решил не суетиться без толку. Он не понимал, почему все в этом видят наивность и ребячество, считая, что он перерастет свое отвращение.

Он вздохнул:

— Мицу, у тебя просто еще не было религиозного опыта. К некоторым он никогда не приходит. А у меня был. Я чувствовал божественное присутствие. Это невозможно правдоподобно описать – нужно только почувствовать, дождаться. И тогда мир больше не будет для тебя прежним, и ты не сможешь так иронизировать, как сейчас, Мицу.

* * *

* * *

Ночь. Охрана Кенсина клевала носами. Громилы не успели вякнуть — черные руки заткнули им рты и прихлопнули их по головам.

Черные руки раздвинули сёдзи. Оити подкралась, наклонилась над тельцем Кенсина. В полосе лунного света — маленькая лысая голова, тонкое запястье — Кенсин спал, обняв красное рогатое чучелко вместо подушки. У Оити в голове замкнуло.

— Игрушка, — пробормотала она, вставая. — Игрушка, игрушка! Я хочу игрушку.

И она пошла искать себе игрушку, плохо видя в темноте, но черные руки ощупывали перед ней пол и стены.

Оити добрела в комнату, где уложили Мицухидэ, и черная рука зашлепала по полу, ища его:

— Игрушка. Игрушка. — Черные руки растолкали Мицухидэ, захлопали по щекам, будя. — Нашла-нашла-нашла. — Оити нырнула к нему в объятия, решив не замечать его кислую, унылую, обреченную гримасу. — Мой.

Черные руки нависали над ним, но Мицухидэ понимал: тени будут его крутить, вертеть, мять, как комок теста, но он ей нужен живым.

— Он даже спит с Такедой.

Мицухидэ мог бы многое сказать. Он мог бы пошутить, что Кенсин все-таки сюдоист — прикидывается тут святошей, а сам спит с мужиком. Но под колышущимися тенями напоминать про сюдо… Он мог бы возмутиться — Оити-сама взобралась на него и обсуждает с ним другого. И не избавиться — в ближайшем времени, а то и вовсе никогда — ей больше некому сказать «Мой!», и то лишь потому, что он ее слуга.


	7. Богохульство

Франциску Ксаверию не спалось. Если, собираясь, он разбудит товарищей и его спросят, куда он среди ночи собрался, Франциск был готов ответить: «У меня душа болит за эту страну, и я иду помолиться о судьбе Японии!». Но в штаб-квартире миссии все спали, и отец Франциск незамеченным вышел на улицу и побрел в церковь Андрея Первозванного. Бесстрашный человек! Франциск, конечно же, утверждал, что им движет намерение спасти души язычников и поработать на благо распространения лучшей из религий — в пользу паствы и в нынешней, и в загробной жизни, альтруистически проторить дорогу будущим поколениям коллег — а Хасиба Хидэёси предполагал, что Ксаверия просто выжили из ордена, да так, что пришлось вообще уплыть с континента.

Миссионер спешил по ночной улице. Доносились пьяные голоса:

Ти-и-ихо в лесу,  
Только не спит барсук.  
Яйца свои он повесил на сук -  
Вот и не спит барсук. (1)

Франциску Ксаверию сам бог велел заткнуть уши и с брезгливой гримасой промчаться мимо, но он остановился, прислушался:

— Мне-то в свое время переводчик цензурный вариант напел, что барсук, мол, луну повесил на сук. (2) Ну какую луну…

Франциск добрел в церковь, вынул ключи — а там оказался вскрыт замок. Да что тут красть? Иезуит осторожно заглянул. Темно, тихо. Он сделал шаг между рядами скамей, скрипнула половица.

Прямо на алтаре прилегли самураи в непотребной позе. Рядом богохульники положили оружие, так что Франциск ретировался. А на следующий день он рассказал прихожанам про город Содом, всячески подчеркивая, что греховодники погибли под извержением — не зря, не зря в Японии так сильна вулканическая активность.

Откуда этим двум негодяям было знать, что Франциск в глухую полночь придет на рабочее место молиться? Неоткуда. Значит, решили господу богу в душу плюнуть, церковь осквернить своими выделениями и потными корчами, раз не могут возразить своему господину! Франциск проповедовал каждый день. Скоро возобновятся военные действия с силами Мори, и Нобунага решил: пока его самураи сидят в Киото, им требуется ежедневная доза слова божьего. В походе отдохнут!

На вчерашней проповеди Франциск Ксаверий рассказывал самураям о покаянии.

— Покаяться значит "переменить путь". Любой грех есть непослушание богу, проявление мятежа, отказа признавать бога владыкой в нашей жизни. Покаяние — это отказ от мятежа, акт капитуляции, признания, что бог — наш законный господь и владыка, что наша жизнь принадлежит ему, что мы обязаны повиноваться его заповедям и виноваты в том, что этого не делали, — поучал с кафедры Франциск. — Не принесет прощения формальное, лицемерное покаяние, когда человек формально исповедуется, но не имеет намерения оставить грех, или сокрушение о грехе, в котором нет надежды на милость божью. А теперь, рабы божьи, достаньте бумагу, кисть, тушечницу и записывайте. Это очень важно.

Многие зашуршали и склонились. Франциск принялся диктовать:

— Можно указать три особенности подлинного покаяния. Первое! Покаяние предполагает, что мы признаем за собой ответственность за наши грехи — не обстоятельства, не другие люди, а мы сами виноваты и нуждаемся в прощении.

Нобунага скривился, вспомнив стоны сестры. Если бы христианский бог существовал, его бы вывели из себя бесконечные вопли кающихся грешников — брат Оити как никто иной это понимал. Повернувшись к слуге, светлейший князь щелкнул себя по горлу. Ему подали позолоченный череп Адзаи Нагамасы, налили саке.

— Второе. Покаяние предполагает твердое намерение оставить грех. Мы не можем быть уверены, что у нас это сразу получится, но мы должны иметь твердое намерение и желание больше не грешить. — Франциск сделал паузу, чтобы все записали, и продолжал: — Покаяние также означает, что мы верим в то, что бог желает простить нас и принять, и полагаемся на его милость.

Франциску хотелось воскликнуть: «Господин Нобунага, почему вы не конспектируете?», но миссионер прикусил язык. Спонсор христианской миссии в Киото распивал водку из черепа прямо на проповеди. Его паж Мори Ранмару, высунув язык от усердия, выводил кандзи, положив бумагу на колено. Даже Акети Мицухидэ склонился и писал. Скрючившийся в последнем ряду, чтобы не заслонять самураям видимость и слышимость, Хасиба Хидэёси страдальчески прогудел:

— Хамбэй, пиши. Я эту ахинею конспектировать не буду.

— Хидэёси-сама, — заволновался Камбэй, — разрешите снять колодки, я буду писать!

— Обойдешься!

— Но конспект, Хидэёси-сама. Это очень важно.

Послышались смешки. Франциск страдальчески глянул на Нобунагу. Светлейший князь обернулся и рявкнул:

— Молчать, уроды! — И уже тише: — Я из вас сделаю современную европейскую армию! Буль-буль!

Быть может, Хидэёси отказался писать не от возмущения, что гайдзины понаехали учить самураев, что Авраам родил Исаака, Исаак родил Иакова — а потому, что просто не умел писать. Аудитории не удалось проверить, знает ли грамоту выходец из рядов асигару. Мицухидэ, например, был уверен, что Хидэёси не разберет ни единого иероглифа. Вместо конспекта проповеди он написал записку и передал по рядам:

«Сигэхару-доно! Как относитесь к сюдо со мной? Мицухидэ».

Впервые они увиделись при самых унизительных обстоятельствах — когда Мицухидэ поинтересовался у Хасибы Хидэёси, где его оружие. Хидэёси выдернул его из седла и, помахивая им, как тряпкой, над головами всадников, двумя пальцами свободной руки подцепил катану у него из ножен, уронил Мицухидэ и завязал катану узлом.

Отряд Мицухидэ ждал, пока начальство, шипя сквозь зубы и потирая ушибленную спину, отскребет себя от тракта и взберется на лошадь. Мимо прошествовали конники Хидэёси, похохатывая. Колоритная личность в фиолетовом доспехе и с челкой на глаза во всеуслышание поинтересовалась у еще более колоритной личности, забинтованной, аки мумия, не лучше ли было бы Мицухидэ после такого унижения вывалить кишки в пыль перед оскорбителем.

— Это было бы наиболее благоразумно, — прогнусавила мумия, почесывая забинтованную скулу под крылом шлема-бабочки.

За что-то наказанный самурай в ручных колодках не справился с поводьями, и Мицухидэ откатился из-под копыт его лошади.

Еще одна колоритная личность, в фиолетовой маске (в свите Хидэёси эпидемия?), подцепила каттимом изуродованную катану, рассмотрела (а Мицухидэ уставился на металлические сочленения каттима — какая тонкая работа!) и уронила сочувственный взгляд на Мицухидэ: мол, вернуть?

Мицухидэ мотнул головой, схватился за стремя, подтянулся. Его люди сидели с каменными лицами, стараясь не дышать, чтобы начальство не оторвалось на них, раз нет возможности отомстить Горилле — такое прозвище господин Нобунага дал плебею, сделавшему военную карьеру благодаря выдающимся физическим данным. И — в последнее время — правильному подбору команды. Мицухидэ был наслышан о его правой руке — хитроумном Такэнаке Сигэхару Хамбэе, который вышвырнул Сайто Тацуоки из замка Инабаяма: «Господин не справлялся со своими обязанностями вплоть до неспособности эффективно работать с кадрами, и я организовал его отстранение». Сигэхару сопротивлялся, пока Тацуоки не сдал Мино Нобунаге. Тогда сей ценный кадр переместился под крыло Нагамасы, но новый господин Сигэхару прожил недолго. Хидэёси его подобрал в числе прочих осиротевших вассалов Нагамасы, когда подчинил Нобунаге Оми. «Зато теперь у меня руководство а) справляется со своими обязанностями, б) уважительно относится ко мне». Мицухидэ слышал, что Сигэхару отказался стать прямым вассалом Нобунаги из-за «тяжелой моральной обстановки». При Горилле, видимо, моральная обстановка царила сносная, за вычетом того, что Хидэёси претило называть подчиненных пафосными дворянскими именами, поэтому им приходилось откликаться на «Хамбэя», «Камбэя» и прочие ономастические потуги начальства. Впрочем, Мицухидэ слышал и более правдоподобную версию — что Нобунага и не думал повышать этого Хамбэя токмо на основании его былых успехов в родном Мино.

Мицухидэ было интересно узнать, кто из колоритных личностей этот Хамбэй. А скорее всего, тогда он его не заметил: вряд ли мозг команды станет вызывающе одеваться.

Как выяснилось, Хамбэй и есть обладатель каттима. Тонкий и звонкий, словно девица, бело-фиолетовая гамма — слишком смелая, на грани, маска в два шнурка подчеркивает раннюю седину. Вопросы про маску липли к Хамбэю, как шуточки про каппу — к тонзуре отца Франциска.

Хамбэй объяснял:

— В детстве я играл в войнушку с сынком господина. Мальчик… травмировался. Господин обвинил в этом меня и рассек мне лицо крест-накрест. Мой папаша после этого благодарил господина за милосердие.

— А кто у нас господин был?

— Сайто Досан!

Дальше следовали ритуальные завывания: «У-у-у, Досан был тот еще зверь!», и Хамбэй нетерпеливо кивал.

Зная, что первым вопросом — или в числе первых — от Мицухидэ будет навязшее в зубах выяснение про маску, Хамбэй дописал под непристойным предложением:

нам не быть вместе  
господин придет в ярость  
раненой чайкой  
над вашими костями  
я буду кружить ~ Хамбэй

И отдал записку по рядам.

Экспромт был неряшлив — недостающие два слога заменены подписью, моветон, но Мицухидэ пришел в восторг. Целая танка! Если бы Хамбэй категорически возражал, он бы не стал писать стихов, еще и таких длинных. Мицухидэ обернулся и, найдя взглядом Хамбэя, поцеловал записку. Хамбэй сохранил невозмутимый вид, зато прихожане начали вертеть головами и скалиться — эскапада посреди нудной проповеди! Хидэёси глянул на Мицухидэ, как на умалишенного, на заросшем густыми бакенбардами лице — больше удивления, чем гнева. Отец Франциск, чревовещавший:

— Покаяние сопровождает христианина всю его жизнь. Потеря покаянного духа означает попросту уход человека с духовного пути, уход на путь погибели… — пожалел, что еще рано дописывать и озвучивать проповедь против сюдо — местные еще не прониклись гайдзинским вероучением до готовности Христа ради отказаться от чего священник скажет. И он продолжал учить самураев, что каяться в одном грехе необходимо троекратно: первый раз — непосредственно после совершения греха, второй — перед сном, анализируя сегодняшние прегрешения, и третий — священнику на исповеди.

Когда прихожане потянулись на выход, Хидэёси ринулся в числе первых. На гориллообразной физиономии цвела мечта устроить христианам аналог погрома Мии-дэра. Хамбэй решил задержаться, пропуская толпу. Подошел Мицухидэ, облизывая его обожающим взглядом.

— Сигэхару-доно.

— Вы же понимаете, — произнес Хамбэй, нетерпеливо вертя в руках каттим. Мицухидэ скалился, делая вид, что не понимает, и Хамбэю пришлось объяснить, подавив вздох: — Если мы начнем встречаться, мой патрон будет весьма недоволен.

С каждым публичным пинком сюзерена, с веером, стремящимся в лоб Мицухидэ, аки птица на юг, Горилла получает подтверждение: можно выплескивать агрессию на Мицухидэ, можно. Здравомыслящему подчиненному Хидэёси невыгодно мараться.

— Вы же понимаете, — повторил Хамбэй. Фиолетовая перчатка на миг коснулась серой, Хамбэй всем своим видом показывал: я, мол, не прочь, но мне же с ним служить.

— Нет, не понимаю. Вы настолько близкие друзья? — усомнился Мицухидэ. Со своими нечеловеческими габаритами Хидэёси должен быть одинок.

— Не настолько. Но предпочитаю его не раздражать.

Хамбэй старался говорить мягко, сдержанно, но высокомерие прорывалось и сметало нарочитую деликатность, как дамбу: это он — мозг команды, это он — единственный рационально мыслящий человек здесь, это он видит людей насквозь, просчитывает ходы на сто шагов во все стороны, движения его ума и тела выверены и отточены, его острейший и быстрейший ум не знает колебаний и спотыканий, он не оступается и не ошибается, он — ювелир, он — виртуоз! А кругом блуждают зашоренные олухи, у которых в головах не мозги, а традиции. Его вид — пощечина замшелой гендерной дихотомии. Он так красив, что перед ним меркнут богини и в зависти пятятся боги.

Толпа поредела, и Хамбэй с Мицухидэ наконец устремились на выход, не рискуя быть затоптанными.

— Тогда нам нужно просто не попадаться ему на глаза, — сказал Мицухидэ. — То есть вообще никому.

Хамбэй начал перебирать координаты ближайших увеселительных заведений, но ему попался трезвенник.

— А вот сюда и приходите, — счастливо осклабился Мицухидэ, оборачиваясь, — к храмуде. Здесь мы с вами точно ни на кого из своих не натолкнемся.

Настала ночь. Хамбэй бродил перед церковью Андрея Первозванного — но и под луной не расставался с маской.

— Я о таком, как вы, всю жизнь мечтал, — плотоядно скалясь, шепнул Мицухидэ, упираясь обеими руками в церковную дверь и всем телом прижимая к ней Хамбэя.

Хамбэй умудрялся совмещать высокомерную отстраненность («Это вам надо, а не мне, но так уж и быть, сделаю одолжение. Сами просили — позволяю меня удовлетворить») и при этом лучиться под поцелуями, но вместе с тем его не покидало чувство опасности — от Мицухидэ, при всех его хороших намерениях, исходила угроза, злорадство, «защекочу насмерть», «так бы и съел».

Мицухидэ вытащил вакидзаси и вскрыл замок.

— Ти-и-ихо в лесу-у-у! — затянули пьяные голоса неподалеку.

Полосы лунного света очерчивали на полу, лавках и статуях фигуры святых, изображенных на витражах. В тишине стук сандалий по полу казался оглушительным — хоть Хамбэй и знал, что в христианском храме никто не снимает обувь, и убеждал себя, что здравомыслящим, свободным от предрассудков людям не должно щекотать нервы никакое богохульство — не должно быть ни весело, ни, тем более, страшно, но Хамбэя будоражила вся ситуация, и ему было стыдно за это веселье, словно из времен мальчишеского хулиганства, которого серьезный Сигэхару в детстве не добрал. Хоть сейчас узнал, что чувствуют дети, совершающие что-то запретное — и за это впадание в детство было ему стыдно. Дело ж не в кощунстве, нервы натянулись, потому что Мицухидэ брел следом, и Хамбэй затылком чувствовал его предвкушающую улыбочку, ждал объятий и вместе с тем какого-то подвоха — но гнал от себя боязнь, и на миг ему показалось, что опасается он не кавалера, а... вон того хтонического божка, истукана — да это еще более стыдно и смешно. Кавалер хотя бы вооружен и отмечен репутацией кровожадного типа — но в душе у Хамбэя взбурлило суеверие, лишь бы не признаваться самому себе, что он жалеет о своем согласии.

Оценив меблировку, он пришел к выводу — на скамье вдвоем не поместишься. Разве что на ближайшей к алтарю, над которым свешивался умирающий бог.

Хамбэй сложил вакидзаси и одежду на ближайшую лавку, даже маску снял, оставив только рубашку и фундоси. Блестя глазами и призывно улыбаясь, он взобрался на алтарь. Мицухидэ считал его шрамы — крестообразный на лице, а еще на запястье, на ногах. У него самого — в разы больше, но Хамбэй — не тот человек, кому можно признаться, что большинство их — следы пыток. От него не стоит рассчитывать на иную реакцию, кроме «только неумный человек мог столько раз нарваться». Мицухидэ так ясно представил надменную гримаску на смазливом личике, что захотелось заехать латной перчаткой по этому лицу, которое он только что целовал, размазать точеные черты в кровавое месиво с обломками костей и выбитыми зубами, чтоб глаза повисли на связках, одеться и уйти. Мицухидэ пришлось напомнить себе, что Хамбэй еще не успел его унизить, это пока что не оскорбитель — это просто тело, хрупкое, ждущее, раскрывшееся перед ним — разве он не такого хотел? Не стоит преждевременно делать больно, как бы ни хотелось; нужно думать о том, как Хамбэй красив и как ему, Мицухидэ, повезло.

Заявился Франциск.

Мицухидэ мог бы ответить:

— Это как у вас, у гайдзинов, рукопожатие, приветствие человека. Это я так рад познакомиться с кузеном, — но иезуит не стал выгонять богохульников, а благоразумно умчался прочь — и провел остаток ночи, шлифуя проповедь на тему содомского греха, чтоб на следующий день возопить с кафедры:

— Ибо сказал великий апостол Павел: «Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной! Это мерзость перед богом!»

Пока он это выговаривал, на церковь Андрея Первозванного надвинулась тень. В несущемся над землей черном пятне, ощетинившемся машущими руками, стояла Оити в непристойно коротком платье. Черные руки облепили здание, ладони теней распластались по крыше, зажали окна.

Самураи повскакали и ринулись на выход, другие ныряли под лавки, Франциск Ксаверий вскочил на кафедру, задрав рясу. Руки-тени насквозь пронзали выскочивших прихожан — те с возгласами хватались за животы, одни падали на колени: «Смерть пришла!», другие каменели на месте — тени искали не их и проходили сквозь их тела, не причиняя вреда.

Горилла выступил вперед. Улыбка встопорщила бакенбарды вокруг выпирающей челюсти.

— Оити-сама! — восхитился Хидэёси. — А вы можете разломать здание?

Демон-повелительница пятого неба не сочла нужным ответить: очевидно, что может, но зачем?

Прикинув, сможет ли он сам разломать церковь, Хидэёси решил, что да, но повредит руки об каменную кладку, а руки были его единственным оружием. Бывало, в бою он одной громадной лапищей схватывал по пять человек, другой — столько же, приподнимал и небрежно помахивал — после чего отбрасывал мешки со сломанными костями.

Сколько силы, восхитился Хидэёси, жаль только, что такая маленькая. Он подставил ладонь. Оити грациозно наступила на ладонь великана, села, расправив подол, он поднял ее к глазам и рассмотрел. Под страдальческой морщинкой на лбу и изломом бровей в мутных провалах глаз клубилась та же тьма, из которой состояла тень.

Черная рука ущипнула его за бакенбарды, понравилось, еще дернула, и опять потянула. Хидэёси рисковал остаться без куска кожи.

— Княгиню поставь, — гаркнул снизу Демон-повелитель шестого неба. — Хам!

Хидэёси повиновался, отвесил Нобунаге извинительный поклон, сложив ручищи на груди.

Оити выпрямилась, как сломанная кукла, подвешенная на невидимых нитях, обернулась к брату, обводя взглядом церковный двор — в мертвых глазах забрезжила капля осмысленности. Черные руки извивались, похожие на змей и одновременно на стебли хищных цветов. Одна из рук нашарила наконец Мицухидэ, прятавшегося за церковной дверью, и выволокла. Хамбэй с обреченным видом медленно помахал ему на прощание.

Подошли Мицунари, Ёсицугу и Камбэй.

— Я смотрю, вы подружились с Мицухидэ-доно! — ломающимся голоском взревновал Мицунари.

— Он мой кузен, а познакомились только — вот… — поведал Хамбэй и начал ждать, когда кто-нибудь ляпнет: «Голос крови».

— Голос крови, — изрек Камбэй.

— Радость-то какая, — прогнусавил Ёсицугу.

Вот и началось, мрачно подумал Хамбэй, надо было держаться подальше от дорогого родственничка. Хамбэй поначалу решил, что будет неумно упускать шанс — где еще найдешь не ровню, конечно (никто не может с ним сравниться красотой и утонченностью, а приблизиться по блеску ума — тем более), но хоть сколько-нибудь подходящего, не отвратного тупицу-солдафона — а теперь Хамбэй был вынужден констатировать, что сам старательно подавил голос разума, предупреждавший о риске.

_  
(1) В фольклоре барсук (тануки) имеет громадные тестикулы. Чем больше тестикулы у статуэтки барсука — тем больше счастья у покупателя амулета!

(2) О чем нам повествует сказка «Луна на ветке».


	8. В стране эпидемия

— Может, мы наконец эти колодки на Исиду нацепим?

— Ёситака-кун, в чем дело?

— Чтоб руки свои загребущие в кассу не запускал. Если я сейчас пойду к главному и скажу, что Мицунари надо отстранить от нашей кассы… — Камбэй вытянул закованные руки и покачал головой: нет колодникам доверия. — Сигэхару, он тебя скорее послушает.

Хамбэй сжал губы, постукивая кинжалом по ладони. Курода перешел ближе к делу:

— Сейчас тут набегут оммёдзи, каннуси и прочие шарлатаны. А оплачивать услуги экзорцистов он из каких средств собрался? Если бы из личных, я бы ничего не сказал!

— Нагамасу изгонять?

— Нет никакого онрё Нагамасы. Есть аферист Мицунари, который нас решил обобрать и списать наши денежки на попов. Сколько тем попам достанется, еще вопрос.

Хамбэй в последний раз стукнул себя по руке и вернул кинжал на место.

— Пойду поговорю с Сакити.

Услышав, какие претензии к нему предъявляются, Мицунари сверкнул глазами из-за седой челки:

— У Куроды один Ксаверий превратился в толпу бонз. Хамбэй-сама, мне ли не знать, что от наших служителей культа никакого толку нет. Я в детстве на монасей насмотрелся, вы же знаете. Я сейчас приглашу отца Франциска, только и всего.

— Сакити, — Хамбэй приподнял его челку, — местные бонзы, как ты сам осознаешь, бесполезны — так почему ты надеешься, что импортные эффективнее?

— Потому что они свою эффективность доказывают количеством адептов!

— Отработанные психологические приемы, — сказал Хамбэй. — Они заранее ориентированы на экспансию и соответствующе подготовлены. Но скажи мне, почему в твоем представлении их успехи на поприще обзаведения рабочими местами и гонорарами коррелируют с профпригодностью в области экзорцизма?

— Людей уболтали — и призрака смогут.

— Их успехи в убалтывании зиждятся на страхе неизвестности, — начал Хамбэй, но Мицунари, заметив подкрадывающегося Куроду, завопил:

— Камбэй-доно! Зачем вы сказали Хамбэю-сама, что я сгоняю сюда толпу колдунов?

— Уже передумал, что ли? — понадеялся Курода.

Мицунари рванулся, как конь на финише скачек, рассекающий грудью ленту:

— Дайте я приведу Франциска Ксаверия!

Курода почесал лоб краем колодок.

— И что будет? «Богородице дево, Нагамасу прогони»?

— Ты что, в пресвятую деву Марию не веруешь?!

— В Марию верю, а в призраков — нет.

— Это потому что ты не был его вассалом. А нам он пообещал перед Анэгавой, что станет призраком и не даст нам покоя, если мы не вспорем себе животы, а найдем другого покровителя. Не солгал!

Курода напомнил:

— Ты был жалким косё. Целый князь является к такому ничтожеству?

— С него станется. Ему на том свете все равно делать нечего, — изрек Мицунари, а Хамбэй, выхватив вакидзаси, ударил себя по ладони:

— Сакити, ты зачем нам весь день голову морочил?

— В смысле? Ну, да, сам не видел. Ити-химэ видела. Значит, скоро и к нам придет. Я хочу нанести превентивный удар!

Камбэй и Хамбэй продемонстрировали гайдзинский жест facepalm, и Мицунари метнулся:

— Хамбэй-сама! Можно я к вам на ночь приду?

Хамбэй начал оттаивать и милостиво кивнул:

— Можно.

Мицунари явился с кувшином. В свете свечи Хамбэй наблюдал, как товарищ чертит круг вокруг его футона и окропляет углы святой водой из кувшина, бормоча «Патер ностер». В изголовье он положил распятие и, подняв взгляд, залюбовался Хамбэем, в глазах которого блестело отражение огонька свечи — и если бы Мицунари сказал, что это блестит ярость, Хамбэй бы отрицал: ярость — это так неизящно; он всегда спокоен и уравновешен, самая сильная из его эмоций — ирония; и он ни за что бы не признал, что пришел в самую настоящую ярость.

— Сакити, ты для чего пришел сюда?!

— Вас защитить, Хамбэй-сама. — Мицунари вынул крестик на цепочке, протянул Хамбэю: — Наденьте, пожалуйста.

Хамбэй оттолкнул его руку, любуясь собственным запястьем и пальцами:

— Этот аксессуар безвкусен.

— Хамбэй-сама! Это ж амулет. Прямой аналог нашего тэру-тэру-бодзу.

— Ты ведь грешник по их классификации. — Хамбэй провел пальцами ноги снизу вверх по голени Мицунари, распахивая ему юкату. — Ты недостоин покровительства их бога.

— Иисус сказал: кто имеет веру размером с горчичное зерно, тот может приказать горе перейти с места на место, и она перейдет. А я верю! У меня подействуют.

Хамбэй прыснул.

— Сакити. — Он звонко шлепнул Мицунари по заду. — Вынеси мусор и возвращайся.

— А чем я в Нагамасу кидать буду?!

— А он не придет.

— Потому что вы в него не верите? Ёсицугу тоже не верил, что заразится.

— Ты бы еще к главному пришел со всем этим мусором, — сказал Хамбэй, толкая Мицунари ногой. Это был намек — Хамбэй хотел, чтобы ему целовали ножки.

— К главному… О, точно, Хамбэй-сама! Ему Нагамаса обязан явиться, — истово закивал Мицунари (расстрелом Нагамасы руководил Мицухидэ, а замок Одани, в котором сидел старый Хисамаса, штурмовал Хидэёси). — Спасибо, что подсказали, я обязательно принесу Хидэёси-сама амулеты.

Хамбэй прыснул. Антитеист и антиклерикал Хидэёси, нацелясь на вкусный кусок территории, мог бы объявлять войну крещеным соседям под предлогом борьбы против гайдзинской заразы — если бы ему положение позволяло. А пока что предлоги формулировал Нобунага. Но Хидэёси собирался доставить себе удовольствие погромами гайдзинских храмуд у Мори Мотонари, как он уже громил у Симадзу Ёсихиро во время сацумской кампании, хоть и не имел на то приказа от господина.

Он как раз об этом и вспоминал, когда к нему мчался обозник Исида, экипированный распятием и кувшином святой водицы.


	9. Мертвые Адзаи

Оити и Хидэёси боролись на руках. Тень прижала ручищу Гориллы к столу, едва не вывернув сустав. Хидэёси проникся громадным уважением и, опираясь на кулаки, поклонился ей в пол.

— Госпожа! С такой защитницей этому замку ничто не угрожает.

Вспомнив осаду Одани, Хидэёси мог бы поблагодарить богов, если бы в них верил, что пришлось тогда иметь дело с простым гарнизоном.

— А я не остаюсь в Адзути. Я еду с вами.

— Как?! — всхрапнул Хидэёси.

— То есть не с вами, Хидэёси-доно, а... Есть один самурай. Я никому другому не позволю его убить.

— Кхе… — Хидэёси вспомнил, как тень выволакивала Мицухидэ из церкви. Неужели? Беспросветно седой, похожий на полуразложившийся труп…

— Как пожелаете, Оити-сама. Разрешите спросить, а Нобунага-сама на этот счет что говорит?

— Он не возражает, — нехорошо улыбнулась Оити.

В доме Нобунаги обедали по-европейски, на европейской же мебели, из импортного сервиза. После тоста за скорейший разгром Осю Хидэёси начал выпрашивать у Нобунаги черные ручки себе в подкрепление.

— Я гарантирую, что окружу Оити-сама должным почетом, и с ее способностями мы принесем вам успех в скорейшем времени.

— А не жирно? — пробормотал Мицухидэ.

Нобунага обратил к нему мрачный взгляд.

— Один элитный пехотинец у Гориллы уже есть… — сопротивлялся Мицухидэ.

Нива Нагахидэ фыркнул:

— Он сам.

— Решил собрать всех колоритных личностей в своей свите, начиная с Хатисуки Короку! — цедил Мицухидэ.

— Мне нет дела до их облико морале, пока они справляются со своими обязанностями, — заявил Хидэёси.

— Крестьянской мудростью крепок, — с непроницаемым видом произнес Кацуиэ — то ли съязвил, то ли похвалил.

Мицухидэ щелкнул пальцами.

— Выражение «крестьянская мудрость» — это прекраснодушные фантазии людей, оторванных от простонародья. Но у нас таковых уже нет, благо Нобунага-ко в мудрости своей снабдил нас гориллообразным экземпляром пейзанина для выветривания таких вот иллюзий, если они у кого были, поскольку ни к чему иному Горилла не пригоден. Крестьянская мудрость — вообще оксюморон, ибо эти люди не решают никаких задач, кроме бытовых, а хитрость в духе «обжулить на три огурца», боюсь, в нашем случае неуместна.

— Сильно много языком трепешь, — процедил Нобунага, схватил его за волосы и окунул лицом в тарелку. Когда Мицухидэ с ошалелым взглядом вынырнул из тарелки, Ода пинком выкинул его из-за стола. — Вон пошел!

Умывшись, Мицухидэ пополз к Оити.

— Госпожа, вы мне по доброте своей однажды обещали, и я, недостойный, имею наглость…

Первым побуждением Оити было взять его лицо в ладони и спросить: «Что ты, милый? Что я могу для тебя сделать?», но вид у Мицухидэ был отчаянный — не до объятий.

— Убейте меня!

Он сел на колени, откинул волосы за спину и склонил голову набок.

— Мицу! — Оити собиралась сделать слуге строгое внушение, мол, действительно обнаглел, а из горла вырвался перепуганный писк. — Здесь ты ничего не решаешь, раскомандовался.

Мицухидэ продолжал сидеть, подставив шею и кося на хозяйку бесноватым взглядом. Оити подошла, положила руку ему на нос и рот.

— Горилла за обедом попросил вас у вашего брата, — сказал Мицухидэ. Оити отдернула руку, закусив губу и сжав кулаки.

— А брат что?

— Я вылетел за дверь от пинка — не успел услышать его вердикт. Можно догадаться, госпожа, поскольку Гориллу он считает лучшим из своих людей, то что бы не удовлетворить просьбу такого ценного кадра…

— Если бы я была умнее и хитрее и могла на него повлиять! — От стыда за свою бесполезность у Оити разрывалось сердце. — Если бы я могла упрочить твое положение, а не сотрясать тут воздух без толку.

Слезы отвращения к себе навернулись ей на глаза — какую чушь она только что ляпнула, эгоистичную и бесполезную. Незачем переспрашивать: «Я тебя раздражаю, да?» — он же думает, что она ноет и жалуется, напрашиваясь на комплимент. Ноет и жалуется! Тень Оити загустела, потемнела, сформировалась в руку и нервно застучала пальцами по полу: ей не удавалось оставаться бесстрастной, слыша слово «нытье», хоть из чужих уст, хоть в собственной голове.

* * *

* * *

Сайто Досан разводил и дрессировал змей. Питомцы выглядывали из-под его воротника, из карманов, из рукавов. По ночам кошмарное количество змей ползало по замку, а с утра Досан сзывал любимцев, кормил и рассаживал в клетки — за исключением четырех-пяти, которые ездили в складках его одежды, порождая в головах суеверов идею, будто бы Досан прирастил змей к собственному телу.

По пути на женскую половину Хамбэй по привычке смотрел под ноги, готовый наступить на змею. Раздался визг. Это О-Но швырнула в служанку челноком от ткацкого станка. Оглядевшись, Хамбэй заключил: она не переняла у папаши любовь к змееводству, но манеру обращаться со своими людьми усвоила.

Хамбэй сдержанно поприветствовал дорогую родственницу. О-Но выглядела, как дешевая портовая шлюха — юката спущена с плеч, рукава закатаны, полы подвязаны так, чтобы обнажить ногу с вытатуированной бабочкой. Хамбэй принял убийственно вежливый вид, понимая при этом, что О-Но не смутится. Зато его леденящая вежливость подавляла Хидэёси, причем верной дорогой шел крестьянский сын — угрызался собственной неотесанностью и просил научить манерам. И был Хамбэю благодарен. Хамбэй начинал тосковать по новому господину, как только тот покидал его поле зрения.

— Давно не виделись. Как здоровье ваше, хилый мой?

— Пока в состоянии держаться в седле. — Хамбэй склонил голову: — Благодарю за заботу.

— А я — нет. Случайно не вы мне передали свое нездоровье?

Хамбэй покачал головой. Он ненавидел подобные шуточки. Но-химэ не уточняла, в чем нездоровье — очередная ее попытка произвести наследника закончилась выкидышем.

— Митральезу мне пришлось оставить, — сказала она.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ненадолго, и вы в скорейшем времени поправитесь…

— Ну, раз вы держитесь в седле, то я вам его и подарю на радостях. — Но-химэ услала служанку принести. — Европейское седло. Муж заказал. Берите, берите, кузен, вам подойдет.

Хамбэй воззрился на подарок. Седло узкое, с двумя луками, стремя — одно-единственное, любой бы возопил «Идиотизм!».

— Неожиданная конструкция, — отметил он.

— Да, непривычно, но, как сказал Кадзусаноске-сама: «Мы идем в Европу!». Так что пользуйтесь, хилый мой. Не будете пользоваться — я обижусь.

Хамбэй мог бы отозваться: «Как сказал Хидэёси-сама: "Я не дам страну обгайдзинить!"». Наедине с Хамбэем Горилла временами критиковал решения сюзерена и делился, как бы сам поступил на месте Нобунаги и как бы исправлял последствия его нововведений, если бы удалось занять его место — что грело хамбэевское самолюбие: начальник тем самым показывал, что доверяет Хамбэю, как себе.

* * *

* * *

Тошнотворно-бледное свечение разлилось в сумерках. Над циновкой завис призрак в траурном белом кимоно, заляпанном кровью, с лилией в руке.

Обратив унылый взгляд на свою вдову, призрак проблеял:

— Ити, ты мне всю жизнь отравила и меня из-за тебя же убили.

— Простите меня, Нагамаса-сама.

— Ты ничего не делаешь для того, чтобы искупить свою вину передо мной.

— Что я должна сделать, Нагамаса-сама?

— Убей брата, убей Мицухидэ, убей Хидэёси, — начал перечислять призрак, но долго не выдержал деловитого тона и сорвался на крик: — Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Хватит сидеть на заднице и ныть, беспомощное ты ничтожество. Вставай! Иди!

— Но как же это… — булькнула Оити.

— Ну тогда убей себя! — взревел покойничек. — Хватит вяньгать! Всю жизнь мне изгадила и упокоиться не даешь. Меня от тебя тошнит, Ити.

Она часто заморгала, но слез не было.

— Ты мне не даешь упокоиться! — орал Нагамаса. — Я тут из-за тебя брожу и не могу уйти в страну Ёми. Убей брата! Убей Мицухидэ! Убей Хидэёси! Тогда я тебя попробую простить!

Оити съежилась, нырнув подбородком в грудь.

— А это я тебе подарю, если заслужишь, — осклабилось привидение и хлестнуло Оити цветком по голове.

Гадко ухмыляясь, Нагамаса помахал супруге растопыренной пятерней и отчалил на тот свет.

* * *

* * *

— Датэ Масамунэ ведет себя, как дитя малое. Вон там дерутся, прибегу-ка я, встряну и наваляю обоим. Что вполне приемлемо для мальчика и вопиюще в том случае, когда речь идет о стычке между двумя даймё, решающими территориальные претензии, пока из ближайшей щели не выпрыгнул Датэ со своим отрядом, предварительно перебив пограничную заставу и не имея абсолютно никакого интереса, кроме как устроить резню. Осю обречено! — нервно взмахнул трубкой Хамбэй и пошел распространяться, что он не понимает, как вассалы Датэ до сих пор его не свергли и не отравили негодного руководителя. Он, Хамбэй, непременно бы попытался организовать, как в свое время сеял в родном Мино раздор и смятение.

Когда минский переворот закончился пшиком, собственные родители не пустили Хамбэя на порог: «Мы не имеем никакого отношения к его жизнедеятельности», — открещивались они. Наследником папаша сделал младшего сына, а старшенький Сигэхару остался сидеть на сундуке с разноцветными масочками и мундирчиками.

Размахивая письмом от Нобунаги, предлагавшего такому ценному кадру половину Мино, Хамбэй припал к стопам господ Роккаку, деливших территорию с Адзаи, но первое же сражение проиграл, был вышвырнут со службы и устремился... к Адзаи.

Нагамаса устроил соискателю разбор полетов: «То есть вы чуть не уничтожили самого Нобунагу, жестоко потрепав его отряд… аж два раза. Чуть-чуть! И вы этим гордитесь, своей неудачей. После чего устроили знаменитый провальный переворот, а когда вас заставили вернуть моему племяннику Инабаяму, вы всячески принялись способствовать продвижению Нобунаги в Мино. Я знаю, что так называемая эта ваша троица из Мино, куда ваш тесть Андо входит, отказалась предоставить людей и ресурсы господину, когда Нобунага отнимал у него отцовское наследство. Однако вопрос, почему вы не сидите сейчас в Мино на нобунаговских подачках, пожиная барыши со своего предательства. Что вы там такое выкинули, что Ода вас не наградил, а выпнул под зад коленом. Не организовали случайно третье покушение на Оду, а? Самомнение у вас поразительное, Такэнака. Все свои провалы подаете, как достижения. Если, конечно, вот эту писулю с печатью Оды вы не подделали тут, чтобы меня впечатлить».

Мицухидэ вздохнул:

— Я передавал им послание от Нобунаги-сама. Видел, что Нагамаса не в здравом уме. У меня один вопрос — почему отец его не одергивал.

— Тебе Хисамаса показался голосом разума? — усмехнулся Хамбэй. — Он был в состоянии придать себе вменяемый вид. Нагамаса не утруждался.

Хамбэй был принят на службу благодаря возражениям Хисамасы: сынок решил показать папаше, что он теперь здесь полновластный хозяин.

— ...И задолго до известия о самоубийстве Ёсикагэ с семейством я размышлял, как переустроить… как спасти дом Адзаи. Наш молодой господин сам был обязан понимать, что дом Адзаи рухнет, если он будет продолжать прислушиваться к Хисамасе. Наруководил достаточно. Нагамасе нужно было срочно заключить мир с шурином и исправлять последствия этой ошибки, пока она не стала фатальной. Но раз уж так сложилось, что господин Хисамаса продолжает здесь распоряжаться, а Нагамаса, как покорный сын, выполняет… Нобунаге-сама стоило превентивно избавиться главной помехи вместе с его советниками — если он планировал обеспечить себе надежный тыл со стороны Адзаи.

— Черная рука ночью вползает в комнату? — прищурился Мицухидэ.

— Я был начальником ее охраны по дороге в Оми, и когда Нагамаса на нас натравил своих громил — никаких ручек она не высунула. Ха, сами отбили паланкин с невестой от убийц, подосланных женихом. — Хидэёси выплюнул персиковую косточку. — Когда она была девицей, тень у нее была самая обыкновенная. Я был женат на ее служанке, вдруг что — я бы знал. Это все только сейчас у нее открылось, после расстрела Нагамасы — жаль, что господин не мне это дело доверил.

— Ей бы имело смысл Хисамасу отравить, — изрек Хамбэй. — Почему Нобунага-сама не дал ей задание — необъяснимо.

Мицухидэ ответил кузену гримасой. Недавно, раздеваясь на ночь и вынимая кинжал из складок кимоно, Оити ему поведала: «Когда покойный Досан выдавал О-Но замуж за Нобунагу, он ей этот кинжальчик вручил, но вместо обычного напутствия «Не уживетесь — перережешь себе горло» посоветовал им Нобунагу заколоть». — «Она была готова послушаться?» — скривился Мицухидэ. Оити пожала плечами: «Рассказывала с гордостью и пафосом. Что ее папенька не клушей растил (как меня), но бойцом». Мицухидэ в тот момент не спросил, известно ли Нобунаге, как покойный Досан планировал отправить его к прародителям. Если и знал, то не перенимал нелепых идей. Ода не рассчитывал, что его сестра бессмысленно пожертвует собой: похоронив папашу и казнив жену, Нагамаса вполне был способен решить, что в силах отомстить шурину.

Хамбэй тем временем рассказывал:

— О. Знаешь, как Нагамаса меня нанимал? «Будь проклята эта лихая година, когда я, Защитник Справедливости…»

Хидэёси трясся от тихого смеха.

— «…вынужден подпускать к себе таких гнилых людишек, как вы, Сигэхару-доно!»

— А вот это уже оскорбуха, — помрачнел Хидэёси.

— «Я, — говорит, — в мирное время бы вас собаками затравил, но мне сейчас как раз нужен эксперт по предательству».

— Тьфу, а не мужичонка, тьфу. Истеричка.

— Перед Анэгавой на совете он взял монеты, что в гроб кладут, и нам напомнил: «Господа офицеры! — говорит. — Если меня убьют, а вы пренебрежете вашим долгом усэппучиться на моей могиле — я, — говорит, — стану онрё и буду вам по ночам являться. И буду вам напоминать, что вы предали господина». Но если бы было кому его ненавязчиво разворачивать в правильном направлении, — каверзно добавил Хамбэй, — он бы смог продержаться до естественной смерти от какого-нибудь недуга.

— Не удалось возложить на Оити-сама функции синоби, будем предъявлять претензии, почему она не промыла Нагамасе мозги, — не выдержал Мицухидэ. Самураи повторяли претензии за Нобунагой, а Оити по цепочке несла свои горести Мицухидэ, решив, что человек, которого отовсюду выгоняли, поймет ее как никто иной.

— Ну, если она… ни то, ни се, — ерничал Хидэёси, — ей оставалось только отравить Хисамасу с советниками на какой-нибудь пирушке или организовать взрыв правого крыла замка, собрав там нужных людей. Мне Хамбэй планчик рисовал. Старик так удобно отделился.

— Токитиро, кто ты такой, чтобы командовать Оити-сама?

— Я — глас народа!

Хамбэй прихихикнул своему господину, но шепнул:

— Не подослать синоби — в самом деле просчет.

— Откуда нам знать. Возможно, был, — сказал Хидэёси, — и не один. Но обезврежен.

На энгаву выползли тени — накрыли, заполонили, как водорослевое море. Хамбэй замер, впившись взглядом в копошащиеся черные руки, нервно пошарил рядом и схватил Хидэёси за надежное, толщиной в пень, запястье; гигант не возражал, и ледяные пальцы Хамбэя вцепились в руку Мицухидэ. Оити едва заметно усмехнулась: малодушный жест, недостойный самурая.

— Сейчас было бы очень удобно задушить вас всех троих, сели в ряд, как по заказу, — мечтательно прошелестела она. Черные руки всколыхнулись.

— А зачем? — поинтересовался Хидэёси.

— Приходил Нагамаса-сама, — почти нараспев сообщила Оити. — Он стал онрё. Требовал вас убить.

— А вам-то что с того, что он там хочет.

— Ну он же му-у-у-уж.

— Мужа надо слушаться, когда он живой, и то когда чушь не порет типа сэппуку. А этот покойничек вам уже не муж.

— Другого нет, — отрешенно улыбнулась Оити.

Хидэёси сгреб Мицухидэ за шкирбан и вручил черным рукам:

— Ловите. Ваше добро?

Мицухидэ закачался на черных руках, как на волнах, отчаянно вращая глазами. Хамбэй отцепился наконец от Хидэёси и комкал полу юкаты, взгляд у него бегал. Хидэёси мерно гудел:

— Я вот щас бестактность скажу, госпожа, но я человек простой, вы уж не взыщите. Нагамаса, он гнилой мужичонка, подлый был. Вы скажите, вы ведь в душе радуетесь, что мы вас домой вернули? От дурака и мудака вас избавили.

— Если бы избавили, — оборвала Оити. — Нагамаса-сама прав. Я вас отправлю в страну Ёми, и будете там его изолировать, чтобы ко мне не приходил.

Хидэёси осклабился:

— Не взыщите, Оити-сама, я ваш вассал, пока живой, а мертвому мне вы не указ!

Хамбэй нервно захихикал в кулачок.

— Но что же мне делать, — беспомощно пискнула Демон-Повелительница Пятого Неба. — Он же еще явится!

Хидэёси улыбнулся:

— Пошлите его подальше!

— Я не умею ругаться.

— Так научитесь!

— Я не могу-у-у! — Оити проклинала себя за безъязыкость. Она могла бы возразить: «Я не знаю, как у вас в деревне, может, женщины могут «послать подальше», причем так, чтоб пошел, а меня воспитывали: «Барышня должна быть скромной!», а теперь я же виновата, что не могу быть грубиянкой» — но понимала, что в ответ от нее только потребуют стать... сильной женщиной, мягко выражаясь. Брать пример с О-Но!

Хидэёси не унывал:

— Ну, тогда пошлите ко мне. Скажите ему, что он трус и свои претензии ко мне пусть высказывает мне лично.

Мицухидэ усмехнулся: «Тебе все еще нужны черные ручки?», но Хидэёси смерил его равнодушным взглядом: он — справится. Он со всем справится.


	10. Каждый день как праздник Бон

Но-химэ пошла молиться Кисимодзин об успешном продолжении рода. Ближайшая статуя Матери демонов порастала мхом у входа на кладбище, где Но-химэ схоронила все свои восемь выкидышей.

Над памятниками неумолимо возвышался Хасиба Хидэёси, а у его монументальных ног копошился Мицухидэ с лопатой.

— Что вы делаете? — воскликнула Но-химэ.

— Могилу себе роет, — пророкотал Хидэёси.

— Хидэёси-доно, я вас прошу, не доводите до смертоубийства. Если вы его убьете, род Токи вымрет.

— А зачем его вообще продолжать, этот род? — раздался гробовой голос. Меж каменных нагромождений стоял Мацунага Хисахидэ с чайником.

— Он все равно когда-нибудь прервется, — задумчиво продолжал Мацунага. — Все умирают. Даже звезды сгорают. Только антиквариат долговечен под этим солнцем и луной…

— Ну как же это! Мы хотим продолжиться в детях! Мы не хотим встретить одинокую старость! — зачастила Но-химэ, а практичный Хидэёси спросил:

— Хисахидэ-доно, а зачем вам на кладбище этот чайничек?

— Купил за бесценок у одного паломника, что ходил поливать статуи будд, которые, по преданию, горят в аду за нас. У вас-то, — Хисахидэ окинул взглядом Хидэёси, Но-химэ и Мицухидэ (который тихонько вылез из могилы и проворно отползал на животе, перемазанный землей), — взять нечего.

— А что, ценный чайник, что ли? — почесался Горилла.

— Чайнику этому лет больше, чем нам всем здесь собравшимся вместе взятым. Гравировочка свидетельствует. Называется — «Нос князя Эмма». Человек от безденежья расстался с семейной реликвией. Продуктивный визит — не зря я именно сегодня привел свой отряд под знамена Оды — и, прежде чем мы выступим, я надеюсь успеть заварить в нем чайку для здесь собравшихся... и для вас, Акети-доно, вы ползите, ползите. Как отскоблитесь, заглядывайте.

— Вы идеологический диверсант, Хисахидэ-доно, с вашими чайничками. Вся надежда на кузена Мицухидэ. У меня нет детей. Кузен Сигэхару предпочитает прогулки на заднем дворе…

— Давно хотел увидеть этого сепаратиста из Мино, — пробормотал Мацунага.

— Хотя, Хидэёси-доно, может, вы на него повлияете? Сделайте из него мужчину.

— Как я его заставлю, Но-химэ-сама? — зарокотал Хидэёси.

— Не чадолюбив? — фыркнул Мацунага. — Разумно!

Хидэёси пожал могучими плечами:

— А я вот — да. Хотел бы и супружницу завести, и детишек. Но где уж мне?..

— Вы гондон и он гондон, я одна — Сэй Сёнагон.

Эстет Мацунага испытал психологическую травму от непредставимой вульгарности, неуч Хидэёси не понял, с кем сравнила себя Но-химэ, а объяснять она не стала — развернулась и зашагала к выходу с кладбища.

* * *

* * *

Проходя с трофейным чайником через двор замка Адзути, Мацунага испытал вторую психологическую травму — от непредставимой безвкусицы. Стоит вьюноша, рука на поясе, оттопыренное бедро, откляченный зад, ноги обтянуты фиолетовыми леггинсами, и вещает самураям:

— Мы убегали вброд, против течения, с факелами, под обстрелом, в том числе и горящими.

Камбэй захрипел:

— Поведай народу, поведай, Хамбэй, как твоя кляча перецепилась об какое-то подводное бревно, и ты приводнился, наглотался, шлем потерял, и как мы тебя вынимали, в темноте шарили, от отряда отстали под обстрелом, и все из-за твоей персоны.

— Хидэёси здраво рассудил спасать самое ценное, — не моргнул глазом Хамбэй.

— А из-под кого лошадь выдернули для Хамбэя-доно, — спросил Сайто Тосимицу у Камбэя, — не из-под вас?

— Как вы догадались! — огрызнулся Камбэй.

* * *

* * *

— И ты не представляешь, Сигэхару, как больно встретить человека, который превосходит тебя во всем. Все люди, которых я до этого знал, в чем-то меня превосходили, в чем-то мне уступали, а этот… Он неподражаем! Его называют уже при жизни «легендарным». Что бы мне такое сделать, чтобы не чувствовать себя ничтожеством.

Мицухидэ бродил у Хамбэя за спиной — за мягким креслом; деталь гайдзинской меблировки контрастировала с фусумой, циновками и пугающим изображением Сюконгосина в токономе. Хамбэй сидел, грациозно изогнувшись, перебросив вытянутую левую ногу через правый подлокотник и, опираясь на локоть, любовался своей стройной изящной ногой.

— Хидэ, не стоит принижать себя! — Хамбэй обернулся, поджал под себя ноги и поманил его жестом. От красоты собственной тонкой руки у него дух захватывало. — Ты не ничтожество, — с кислой гримасой («Это он так поддерживает, повторив оскорбление!») Мицухидэ перегнулся через спинку кресла, и Хамбэй тронул прядь его волос, — коль скоро я тебе позволил то, в чем отказывал многим.

— Я не про тебя, — придушенно фыркнул Мицухидэ. — Я про Мацунагу.

— Успешная работа со взрывчатыми веществами, — признал Хамбэй. — Но… это его нелепое, иррациональное пристрастие к безделушкам. Скопидомство бывшего нищего или ребенка, которому недодавали. Я его видел сегодня утром. Интересовался, не продам ли я ему каттим. Сказал, что тонкая работа и эксклюзивный раритет. Старик смешон в своей зарождающейся деменции — стаскивать в свое логово разнообразный мусор. Этим ты превосходишь его, Хидэ — ты в здравом рассудке.

— Господин так не считает, — процедил Мицухидэ. — Этот осколок прошлого, пыльный, аки его артефакты, обменивался тут воспоминаниями с Гориллой, как был комендантом Киото. Горилла важно рассуждает: «Где ж я тогда был? Еще каменотесом… или уже тут конюхом…» Нашел о чем напомнить.

— Гордится. Он, как говорится у гайдзинов, self-made man, гоняющий князьков.

— А потом ляпнул: «Он убил Асикагу[U1]». Я его поправил — говорю: «Давайте все-таки описывать события корректно: люди Мацунаги окружили резиденцию, и Асикага был вынужден усэппучиться. Убил — это, понимаете ли, подразумевает — собственноручно».

— Я думал, что это аналогичная метафора — что ты подстрелил его братца[U2], — усмехнулся Хамбэй, — но по твоей реакции…

— Стрелял сам. А мои люди полезли вброд и баграми эту лодку с трупом выволакивали. Я отделил голову и приволок князю.

Хамбэю отчетливо представился взмах косы, брызги крови на отброшенной седой пряди и поднятая за волосы голова в свете факелов, отраженном в черной воде.

— А потом со сломанным ребром трясся на лошади. На господине были кованые сапоги гайдзинские. Мне потом врач сказал, что мне несказанно повезло, что осколок ребра мне легкое не проткнул.

— То есть? Князю был нужен Асикага живым?

— Я это сделал, чтобы Оде наконец стало ясно, что я не работаю на сёгуна!

Хамбэй опустил глаза. У Оды, безусловно, были причины подозревать Мицухидэ как слугу двух господ, но выстрел в убегающего сёгуна — нелепая, отчаянная и — заранее очевидно — провальная попытка оправдаться в глазах господина. Так человек начинает кричать, чувствуя, что ему не доверяют, почему-то надеясь, что крик придаст его словам убедительность.

— Когда я предупреждал, что Нагамаса может предать, он отмахнулся, мол, родственник. Когда Нагамаса все сделал именно так, как я говорил (хотя это было очевидно всем, знающим, что его семейство издавна поддерживает Асакуру), он заявил, что я засланный. А когда я начал возражать против этого кайхогё[U3] по горе Хиэй, он убедился, что я…

— А что, нет? — съязвил Хамбэй. Мицухидэ глянул растерянно и возмущенно, и Хамбэй, мысленно посетовав, что кузен — неумный человек, был вынужден объяснить: — Ты сам не понимаешь, как это выглядело?

— Я как раз понимал, как на нас посмотрят в Киото. В отличие от.

Хамбэй вздернул подбородок, возвел глаза к потолку и отвернулся. Незачем было констатировать, что победителей не судят.

— То есть, что опять вопли и побои, я… Меня князь тут для того и держит. — Хамбэй едва не вздрогнул под блеснувшим взглядом его расширившихся глаз и истеричной улыбкой. — Но я… Мне давно не было настолько стыдно, как перед Мацунагой. — Мицухидэ закусил губу, впившись ногтями в ладонь. — Я не видел более величественного человека.

— Ничего величественного в нем нет, — отрезал Хамбэй. — Ты пустое самомнение старого осла принимаешь за величественность.

Мицухидэ замер, но решил не восклицать: «А это уже хамство!» и продолжил о тяжелой руке Нобунаги:

— Он схватил меня за патлы и колотил лбом по перилам, а потом я у него этими же патлами свою кровь оттуда вытирал. И сказал, чтобы я его благодарил, что он меня с шестого этажа не скинул. И я целовал ему сапоги. Крикнул: «Горилла, отведи этого кретина на кладбище и закопай там заживо». И Горилла меня повел.

Хамбэй выпрямился:

— ?!

Мицухидэ прекратил бегать по комнате и оперся на хамбэевское кресло.

— Заставил меня выкопать могилу, я уже был готов, что он ударит меня лопатой по шее и зароет. Но тут появилась Китё, за ней — Мацунага, слово за слово, и Горилла сделал вид, что не замечает, как я уползаю. Господин пошутил. Хохотал тут, когда я мимо проходил, весь в земле.

— Господину не стоило бы провоцировать, — шепнул Хамбэй, поправляя волосы Мицухидэ и ненароком гладя его по щеке. — Ода не хочет вспоминать пример Тацуоки.

— Когда я его видел, Тацуоки был — дитя малое. Но я знаю, что он у вас и так не занимался ничем, кроме дегустации. Не сравнивай.

— Он не хочет понимать, чем рискует, — вкрадчиво, пронзительно шептал Хамбэй.

— Ну что ты! Я — голытьба, я отличаюсь от Хидэёси только тем, что фамилия и герб у меня с рождения. Я десять лет был ронином и пришел сюда рваный и с самодельным мушкетом, который я собрал из мусора, выуженного с помойки. Все, что у меня есть сейчас, — Мицухидэ указал на тот берег озера Бива, — это милостивый дар господина. — Голос у него дрогнул от обиды, которую он пытался выдать за сарказм. — А господин дал — господин взял. Он уже говорил, что для меня этот кусок земли слишком жирны управлением не справляюсь.

— А в самом деле, зачем ты выбегал из дома перед бунтовщиками и из-за спин охраны им в землю кланялся?

— Хотел, чтобы разъяренная толпа меня растерзала, непонятно, что ли? Потому что у меня кишка тонка сделать себе сэппуку.

— Князь тебе задавал тот же вопрос? Мне интересно, что ты ему ответил.

— То же самое, что и тебе. А он меня пнул в грудь, посоветовал перенимать опыт у Гориллы, у которого все спокойно, и сказал, что Горилле он мои нынешние владения все-таки не отдаст, у Гориллы и так хватает, а подарит моё знаешь кому? Ранмару.

— Смешно шутить изволит, — фыркнул Хамбэй.

Мицухидэ был готов начать доказывать, что Нобунага не шутил, но отъехала фусума, заглянули слуги.

— Хамбэй-сама, — затараторили они, — дико извиняемся, нужно взять кресло! Господин Мацунага приехал.

Хамбэй смерил их убийственным взглядом, хотел показать на циновку — пусть на полу сидит! — но решил, что челядь не стоит жеста его руки.

— Нобунага-сама велел принести кресло, мы дико извиняемся, но единственное свободное — у вас.

— Я хвораю, а вы у больного человека кресло отнимаете! — Хамбэй всплыл умирающим лебедем, и слуги поволокли мебель. — И если бы у простого больного, — посетовал он. Мицухидэ развел руками. — Ода хочет приблизить мою смерть. Погасить единственный функционирующий разум среди этих олухов.

Хамбэй выглядел, как шепчущий на смертном одре: «Я сам, я сам», всем своим видом требуя взять его на руки. Мицухидэ не поддался. У него ведь тоже дисфункциональный разум, по словам Хамбэя.

Пока Хамбэй переживал сильнейшую фрустрацию и безмолвно упрекал Мицухидэ за черствость, нарисовался еще один лакей:

— Хамбэй-сама, господин желает вас видеть, пройдемте.

Рояль, глобус с натянутым на него чучелом совы, буколические и религиозные сюжеты картин — но Нобунага с Хисахидэ сидели не на барочной мебели, а по привычке на полу. Вырванное у больного человека кресло пылилось! Хамбэю пришлось усаживаться на пол.

— Нобунага-доно! — умилился Хисахидэ. — Я счастлив видеть ваше главное сокровище!

Хамбэй скрестил руки на груди: «Главное сокровище Оды Нобунаги — это мои мозги!». Но, увидев, что Нобунага потчует Хисахидэ чаем из гайдзинского сервиза с купидончиками, Хамбэй понял, что Хисахидэ иронизирует.

— Ну что, молодой человек, — осклабился Мацунага, — вы хорошо подумали?

— ?

— Продадите мне хлыстик?

— Не продам, — очаровательно улыбнулся Хамбэй, — но поменяю. Вы мне — чайничек «Хирагумо», и я с удовольствием поменяюсь с вами.

Нобунага захохотал — любимый чайник Хисахидэ стоил как три замка.

— А представь, — отсмеявшись, сказал Нобунага, — что этот «Хирагумо» у тебя есть…

— Через мой труп, — откликнулся Хисахидэ.

— Пусть так. Ты захватываешь его логово — представь, что вас по пути не взорвали, и ты через его труп дорвался. Можешь паковать всю коллекцию. Что с ней будешь делать?

— Немедленно реализую!

— Неспособный оценить красоту… — заунывно провещал Хисахидэ — и еще бы долго так вещал, но осекся: Нобунага пинком перевернул столик, и горячий чай выплеснулся на Хамбэя.

— Ответ неверный, — процедил Нобунага.

— Подарю князю… — запоздало сообразил Хамбэй.

— Зря мне Хидэёси тебя нахваливал. Болван. — Нобунага с разочарованным видом позвонил в колокольчик.

Пока прислуга убирала разгром, Хисахидэ втянул мокрого, ошпаренного Хамбэя (которого никто не отпускал переодеться!) в философический диспут — вместо вечного спора о примате бытия или сознания.

— Материальные блага, — говорил Хисахидэ, — это самое ценное, что может быть у человека. Самое надежное и долговечное.

— Послание в вечность? Живя здесь и сейчас, самое ценное и важное — это кадры; от них зависит всё. Самое животрепещущее, необходимое — это человеческий ресурс! — не уступал Хамбэй. Это было выстраданное, а не вычитанное — когда ему пришлось ковать самураев из банды разбойников, которых привел Хидэёси, ему ничем не помог томик Цзюнь Ху «Эффективный кадровый менеджмент».

— Ну, зная твое плачевное состояние здоровья, заниматься стяжательством тебе ни к чему, — пожал плечами Нобунага.

— Безусловно, Нобунага-сама, — Хамбэй глянул поверх пиалы.

— А не разрешу идти. Сиди, мокни.

Когда Нобунага допил чай и наконец отпустил гостей, по пути Хамбэя остановила угрюмая личность в зеленом и с плотной челкой, протянув конечности и угрожающе ухмыляясь:

— Хочу снять с вас маску и не только.

— Моя маска символизирует непрекращающийся facepalm.

— Вы еще слишком юны и все принимаете близко к сердцу. — Сибата потрепал Хамбэя по плечу.

— Кто вам разрешал ко мне прикасаться! — Хамбэй брезгливо стал чистить рукав белого мундирчика от несуществующей грязи с лап Сибаты.

Кацуиэ был непрошибаем:

— В раба мужчину превращает красота…

— Сибата-доно, смените тон!

— А для кого вы тут ходите и задом виляете? — Кацуиэ ухмылялся — как ад разверзся.

— Кацуиэ-доно! — пискляво позвала Оити, подлетая на несущейся тени. — Тебе нечем заняться?

— Да, госпожа, то есть нет, госпожа, пойду я, — Сибата поспешно ретировался.

Черная рука сорвала с Хамбэя маску. Он зажал лицо ладонью, растопырив пальцы в фиолетовой перчатке.

— Оити-сама!

— Вы украли у меня единственное, что мне было дорого, — замогильным голосом сообщила Оити.

— Госпожа, я скоро уеду, я не буду вам мешать.

— Хотя — как можно украсть то, что мне принадлежало только телом. Вы не украли его душу. Просто вы ему нравитесь, а я — нет. — Рука-тень выросла на полдесятка кэн вверх, сжимая перекрестье фиолетовых лент. — Вы еще долго будете держать руку у лица?

Хамбэй опустил ладошку:

— Я без маски чувствую себя голым.

— Тогда… — Черные руки изорвали масочку в клочья. — Идите голый.

Хамбэй бежал, прижимая руки к лицу. По возвращении восвояси он переоделся, разложил набор разноцветных масок и выбрал радужную, новенькую — заказал перед военными сборами, которые превратились в фарс.

— Вы как на праздник собрались, — поприветствовал радужную маску Ёсицугу, вылетая на своем паланкине.

— Тут в Адзути каждый день как праздник… Бон.

— Демоны кругом, — фыркнул Ёсицугу, кивнув шлемом-бабочкой, и стал жонглировать кинканами.

— Сегодня на меня напали все трое, — не удержался Хамбэй, зябко поводя плечами и обнимая себя; белые перчатки и белая же окантовка черного мундирчика плохо сочетались с маской-семицветкой.

Ёсицугу вяло спросил:

— А третий-то кто?

— Сибата.

— А вы покашляйте на него, — посоветовал Ёсицугу.

Хамбэй не стал делиться, как на одного покашлял — и тот припечатал его ногой прямо в масочку; на другого покашлял, на третьего… в общем, таких слов Хамбэй не употреблял, какие они употребили, когда он покашлял.

— Кинканчик хотите?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Брезгуете, значит.

— Господин тут гайдзинское саке передал, — появился Хидэёси, зажав в каждой руке по три бутылки.

— У Датэ Масамунэ подсмотрел? — умилился Хамбэй.

Хидэёси не стал махать бутылками, как катанами, а просто спросил:

— Будешь?

Хамбэй помчался, оставив Ёсицугу тосковать, что им брезгуют.

Хидэёси вылил содержимое бутылок в ведро, а Хамбэй цедил из бокала на длинной ножке.

— Но-химэ-сама переживает, что ваш род вымрет, — Хидэёси могучим глотком опростал полведра и утерся рукавом.

— А продолжать его должен я?

— Ага.

— Детей — ненавижу. Женщин — презираю.

«Хлипкота, дворянчики, вырожденцы», — подумал Хидэёси. Его советник, князек по происхождению — недужный, немощный, с пороками сердца, рано поседел, сосуды виднеются сквозь прозрачную кожу, холодные конечности, темные ногти.

— Но-химэ-сама мне приказала сделать из тебя мужчину, — осклабился Хидэёси.

— Выковать из меня брутального мужлана? — прыснул Хамбэй, старательно скрывая возмущение. Он опрокинулся на спину и задрал ноги.

— Типа того, — хохотнул Хидэёси. — Не знаю я, что она себе думает — бить я тебя должен, что ли. — Он воззрился на свой кулачище, которым мог бы впечатать мозги Хамбэя в землю, и махнул рукой. — Фрикуешь себе — и фрикуй, жизнь одна.

Он отсалютовал Хамбэю ведром.

— Выдающийся человек выдается во всем — ты невероятно толерантен! — Хамбэй дрыгнул ножкой, любуясь своей узкой стопой. — Тем более — для люмпен-пролетариата!

Хидэёси было неловко лишний раз демонстрировать необразованность, переспрашивая, что это за длинное гайдзинское слово.

— Жизнь одна, — повторил гигант.

— И не веришь в теорию метемпсихоза, — веселился Хамбэй. — За это я тебя и люблю, Хидэёси!

И, раскрасневшись от гайдзинского вина, Хамбэй бросился ему на шею:

— Гориллка моя любимая!

— Хамло ты чахоточное!

С Хамбэя немного слетел хмель. Побагровев, он отодвинулся:

— Квиты.

Хидэёси терпел эту «Гориллу» из уст господина, ровню мог и одернуть — хотя не любую. Бывало, игнорировал. Например, выходя с совета, Сибата Кацуиэ мог гаркнуть:

— Горилла!

— А?

— Сандалии мне мои принеси!

И Хидэёси только фыркал. Сибата не уставал подчеркивать свое первенство среди вассалов Оды — с того самого дня, когда Хидэёси выгуливал свежеприсягнувшего Мицухидэ по территории, показывая обстановку (они познакомились, когда были еще ронинами), и из-за угла выскочил угрюмый тип в зеленом, глянул бешено из-под длинной плотной челки:

— В очередь, сукины дети, в очередь!

Мицухидэ с Хидэёси глянули на типа в зеленом, как на полоумного, но мужик не унимался:

— Я семейству Ода всю жизнь служу! И отец мой служил! И дед мой служил! А вы тут набежали, один с помойки, другой из каменоломни, и меня от князя оттираете!

Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что сибатино первенство существует только в его голове: это Мицухидэ с Хидэёси первыми получили по замку и уделу (и титулу «богов»), господин передумал брать его в зятья, и Сибате осталось только злобствовать — и бесноваться в боях, за что и был прозван хозяином — Бес. И временами злорадствовать, как над Мицухидэ, у которого хозяин пригрозил отобрать Сакамото с Камэямой в пользу малолетнего Ранмару, на что Мицухидэ взвыл:

— Лучше сразу убейте.

— Совсем обнаглел, — процедил светлейший князь. — Будешь еще тут мной командовать.

Нобунага сбил Мицухидэ с ног и, отвесив пару пинков по ребрам, поставил босую ступню ему на грудь — и пожалел, что на нем нет замечательных гайдзинских сапог. Вдавил ногу ему в лицо — под пяткой виднелась только отвисшая челюсть, по которой стекала на пол струйка слюны — Мицухидэ, извиваясь, громко хватал воздух. Оити зажала себе рот, сгорая от стыда — сам собой заверещал голосок в голове: «Красивый! Какой красивый!», захотелось нырнуть рукой себе под косимаки, и она представила собственную ногу на лице Мицухидэ — и тут же поняла, что нет, не сможет встать ему ни на живот, ни на грудь, ни на лицо, ему же больно — но такой красивый, когда ему больно! Оити вцепилась зубами себе в пальцы, снова зажимая ладонями пылающее лицо. Отвращение к себе выкручивало ей сердце, как тряпку, и она смаргивала слезы гадливости. Она должна его защитить, а не предаваться тут похотливым фантазиям — жестоким к тому же! Придумать, как сейчас утихомирить брата и предотвратить в дальнейшем публичные издевательства на радость Сибате, Ниве и прочим вассалам. Они сидели с каменными лицами, но глазенки посверкивали. Сколько из них догадались, отчего она так раскраснелась?

* * *

* * *

Мицухидэ висел вниз головой, тени растянули его, выворачивая руки из суставов и раздирая ему промежность — он ждал, когда лопнет кожа, раздастся хруст и по голому мясу потечет кровь. Оити с блаженной улыбкой наблюдала за его конвульсиями.

— Разве можно быть таким красивым. Так мелодично кричать. Вырываться и дрыгаться, как танцевать.

Гримаса боли на налитом кровью перевернутом лице была для нее красивее улыбки. Тени поднесли его к сидящей на полу Оити, она поцеловала его в губы и, заглянув в вытаращенные перевернутые глаза, сказала:

— Ты будешь очень красиво умирать.

— Спасибо, госпожа, — прохрипел Мицухидэ, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Оити убрала волосы у него с лица, и тени рывком вздернули его выше. Мицухидэ заорал. Тени раскачивали его, как маятник, и он ждал — сейчас его шарахнут головой об пол и четвертуют. Из угла донеслись всхлипывания Оити, приглушенные, в кулачок.

— Ты специально все это делаешь, чтобы я тебя наказывала?

Мицухидэ не понял, что «все это»: больная хозяйка сама придумала, сама обиделась? Оити не уточнила, что речь идет о Хамбэе.

— Ты меня проверяешь, когда я смогу тебя убить? Я сама не знаю.

Тени подали ей тощий мешок с костями — донесли плавно, а перед самой госпожой шмякнули об пол, и Мицухидэ рухнул со стуком и возгласом, пребольно ударившись ребрами, локтями и подбородком. Оити подтолкнула его ногой, и он покорно распластался на спине, ожидая изнасилования.

Оити задумалась, не потоптать ли. Внутреннее сопротивление оказалось сильнее. Удалось только наступить ему на волосы.

— Ты же меня все равно не любишь. Я могу тебя пытать. Я могу говорить все, что думаю. Я могу плакать и быть некрасивой. Все равно ты меня не любишь, хуже уже не будет. — Оити склонила голову набок и издала нервный смешок сквозь слезы. — Хи, я поняла, почему я тебя не убиваю. С тобой я могу не притворяться. — Она запустила руку ему в волосы. — Не надейся.

Оити наклонилась над ним и стала покрывать его поцелуями — от подбородка к животу, все сильнее нависая, пока его голова не оказалась у нее между колен.

Оити выпрямилась и села на пол.

— Госпожа…

Она повернула голову. Таращась в потолок, Мицухидэ прохрипел:

— Если я вас оскорблю… — Он с трудом повернул голову, чтобы с надеждой заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Не надейся, — повторила Оити.

Какую чушь она тут только что несла. Его стоит убить за то, что она при нем выворачивала душу. Как избавляются от свидетелей преступления. «Это у мужиков постель — не повод для романа, могут изнасиловать и убить после этого…» — Оити растаптывала себя от стыда, что не может относиться, как к грязи, к человеку, с которым занимается любовью — и казнила себя, что не может выполнить его просьбу. Мицухидэ принял самое рациональное решение в его положении — уйти туда, где господин до него не дотянется. Честь этого человека раздавлена, воля сломлена — настолько, что рука не поднимается сделать себе сэппуку. Нужно помочь. Его жизнь — сплошное безобразное страдание, а она, безвольная и безмозглая тряпка, не может ни нагинату, ни тень на него поднять, ни включить мозги (потому что их нет!) и убедить брата наконец оставить Мицухидэ в покое!

Родственницы всегда твердили, что женщина — шея, она должна внушать мужчине решения, но так, чтобы он этого не заметил, считая, будто сам додумался — правда, не объясняли, как это осуществить: тайно манипулировать, скрытно внушать, обводить вокруг пальца и вертеть другим человеком, как хочется. Догадайся, мол, сама. Но запомни — хоть имя свое забудь, а это запомни! — женщина отвечает за любой поступок главы семейства. Послушал глава семейства своего папашу, что надо поддержать соседа Асакуру в конфликте с зятем Нобунагой — а виновата Оити. Надо было исподтишка уговорить и мужа, и свекра, и брата, и соседа Асакуру, и их старших вассалов, причем незаметно для них самих — а у нее не хватило ума, хитрости, решимости, обаяния, красноречия... у нее вообще ничего нет, кроме глупости и безволия, поэтому и погибло столько народу, включая обоих сыновей Нагамасы!

Если бы у нее были дети, Нобунага, естественно, уничтожил бы племянников, как и положено поступать с наследниками врага. А ей бы не удалось спасти своих детей, она бы только плакала и не смогла бы даже лепетать невнятицу. Хорошо, что у нее нет детей — покойный Нагамаса с возгласами «Ты все время ноешь и жалуешься, видеть тебя не могу!» предпочитал проводить ночи с наложницами, результатом чего стали возгласы «Старуху мне бесплодную подсунули!».

Вот, кстати, и повод уничтожить Мицухидэ — пока он не успел сделать ей ребенка; она не может удержаться, а значит, проблему надо предотвращать радикально. А брату скажет, что отомстила за Нагамасу. Она сумасшедшая, брат и О-Но каждый день об этом напоминают. Сумасшедшим можно. Можно ведь? Вести себя, как собака, кусающая палку, а не руку побившего ее хозяина. Брату и О-Но легче представить, что она мстит за Нагамасу — пусть так и думают. Мстить за убиенного мужа — это красиво, это престижно, не то что позорное, слезливое бездействие вдовьего траура. Ей было стыдно, что она не смогла им управлять и тем самым сохранить ему жизнь — и стыдно за прорывающееся облегчение: избавилась. Теперь каждый день не будет подбрасывать новый повод стыдиться и ненавидеть себя, что не сумела понравиться Нагамасе и его родственникам. Она ничего не умеет, кроме как вызывать омерзение у всех окружающих людей.

Вспомнилось, как Нагамаса, выслушав доклад о приближении неприятельского войска, завизжал: «Ты рада, что твой братец к нам подобрался?!». Она опустила голову: солгать было невозможно. Нагамаса пустил петуха: «Ты рада! Сука! Думаешь, он тебя заберет?!» — и бросился на нее с мечом. Тень Оити взметнулась сама собой. Когда багровый туман рассеялся и боль в глазах начала стихать, Оити обнаружила, что муженек валяется в углу, со стонами держась за голову. В глазах у него плескалось — отвращение. Не страх, не ненависть — она была ему отвратительна, как лошадиная лепеха. «Ве-е-едьма», — пробормотал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, и выскочил за фусуму. Оити съежилась на полу, кляня себя за неспособность налаживать отношения. Рядом валялся сломанный меч.

«Если я вас оскорблю», — сказал Мицухидэ. Он наконец перестанет сдерживаться и выскажет, как она ему противна — повторит все, что она регулярно слышала от Нагамасы и его родни. Тогда она, должно быть, не сможет больше им пользоваться. Придется убить. Пусть лучше молчит.

-  
[U1]Сёгуна Асикагу Ёситэру в 1567 г.

[U2]Сёгуна Асикагу Ёсиаки в никаком году — эпизод из фильма «Хидэёси» (1987).

[U3]Тщательное паломничество по горе. Обходим каждый священный камушек, каждое почитаемое деревце, каждый ручеек, отмеченный животворящим дыханием богов.


	11. По морде чайником

На пять тысяч гостей чаепитье  
Принял храмовый комплекс Китано.  
Угощенье, концерты, салюты -  
Этот праздник запомнит Киото.  
Все сословья, аналог Ходынки,  
Но без давки в стремленье к халяве -  
Знать, охрана не зря потрудилась.  
Лишь один был Рикю укокошен.  
В луже крови, мозгами обляпан,  
Носик чайника воткнут в глазницу,  
Труп валяется под токонома,  
В токонома висит изреченье:  
«Мир пусть рухнет, а я выпью чаю!»

В чайный домик негоже с оружьем  
Самураям пускай заявляться -  
Но умеючи можно злодейство  
Совершить чайной утварью тоже.  
Чьей рукою удар столь искусный  
Нанесен пожилому монаху,  
Что заваривал многим вельможам,  
И какие мог выдать он тайны,  
Что его радикально заткнули?

По опросу свидетелей знаем,  
Что последним его визитером  
Был косматый штабист Токугавы,  
Что приставлен к юнцу Хидэаки  
За его вразумленье молиться.  
А поскольку Тэнкай преподобный  
Был (и есть до сих пор) самураем,  
Посылают гонца к Токугаве,  
Чтоб Тэнкая он выдал немедля,  
Иль живым для допроса и пыток,  
Или голову - меньше мороки.

Сам Тэнкай пребывал в изумленье:  
Он без алиби и без мотива.  
Для чего бы к Рикю в чайный домик  
Он в день пасмурный этот помчался?  
Ну чего у Рикю он не видел?  
Он там был, когда звался Акети.  
Двести раз был, а может, и больше.  
Для чего ему лишний свидетель,  
Опознать Мицухидэ способный?  
Чай заваривать сами умеем.

Отомстить за дизайн интерьера  
В замке Адзути у господина?  
Намечался визит Токугавы,  
И Рикю всюду флаги развесил  
С преогромным кикё, к гневу Оды.  
Был им бит при гостях Мицухидэ  
Незадолго до ночи в Хоннодзи.  
Вот подгадил Рикю так подгадил,  
Нет, нельзя доверять подчиненным,  
Надо было стоять над душою  
И смотреть, что они вытворяют.  
Он подумал, что честь самурая  
Попирает приказом князь Ода:  
Мицухидэ ж ему не дворецкий.

Рассказав обо всем Иэясу,  
Мицухидэ печально добавил,  
Что не видел Рикю с того пира.  
Иэясу ему улыбнулся.  
То ль поверил, то ль в том притворился,  
Что Тэнкаю не принципиально,  
Лишь бы голову с плеч не снимали  
И в тюрьму к палачам не тащили,  
Но потащат, конечно, потащат!

Знать, инкогнито было раскрыто.  
Дядя начал спасать Хидэаки  
От влиянья людей Токугавы.  
Был Тэнкай не настолько полезным,  
Чтобы гнев всемогущего тайко  
Навлекал на себя Токугава,  
Отказав ему выдать монаха.  
Он жену и детей усэппучить,  
Сдать в заложники мог, если надо -  
Не пойти ему ради Тэнкая  
Против воли всесильного тайко.  
Совершить щас прикажут сэппуку,  
Понял сёгун тринадцатидневный.


	12. Ад слаще

**Дядя, дай череп!**

На колене у Нобунаги дрыгала ножками племянница.

— Дядя, а я стану демоном? А что для этого надо? Дядя, дай череп поиграть!

— Дай сначала допью! — Нобунага не донес саке до рта — пришлось отдернуть руку подальше от цепкой лапки, а то бы Тятя выбила золоченую чашу.

— Дядя, а чей это череп?

— Твоего папаши черепок. Дурная кровь была у твоего папаши, гнилая.

Тятя оглушительно разрыдалась. Нобунага схватил племянницу, вскочил:

— Ити! Она плачет, сделай что-нибудь.

— Дядя сказал, что у папаши была гнилая кровь, он мне кровь испортил, я из-за него не стану демоном! — завывала Тятя, брызжа слезами. Черные руки-тени потянулись через комнату и перенесли девочку в объятия матери. Как только Оити прижала к груди Тятину спину, девочка заколотила воздух пухлыми ножками в белых носках, пытаясь дотянуться кулачком до груди Нобунаги:

— Дядя, ты мне зачем такого гнилого папу выбрал?!

— Тятя, нельзя так разговаривать с дядей! — ужаснулась Оити.

Пока Нобунага благодарил всех богов, что от него получаются одни выкидыши, подполз умильно улыбающийся Мицухидэ.

— Поразительно умный ребенок.

Тятя с рук Оити потянулась дергать его за волосы:

— А не подольстишься!

* * *

Узнав, что Мицухидэ привез госпожу домой, Сибата помчался здороваться с Оити — и обнаружил, что под энгавой уже поджидают Маэда Тосииэ с букетом и Хасиба Хидэёси с букетищем.

Сибата заорал:

— В очередь, сукины дети, в очередь! Мне князь госпожу еще десять лет назад обещал.

— Дык мало ли что десять лет назад было, Бес! — веселился Маэда.

— Он пообещал, когда я отвоюю себе замок и мне будет куда привести княжну… — супясь, прохрипел Сибата. — Пока я отвоевывал, он выдал ее за Нагамасу, и я пришел взять свое! Ничего, что нагамасины объедки! Я просто не люблю, когда люди не выполняют свои обещания! Я из принципа!

Евроокна, еврошпага — появился Нобунага.

— Псина! Горилла! Бес!

— Чего изволите, хозяин? — хором гаркнули вассалы.

— Вон отсюда, все трое. Идиоты…

Вассалов как ветром сдуло.

— Дядя! — Выскочила Тятя, дернула Нобунагу за панталоны буфами. — А почему?

— Видишь ли, Тятя, когда общаются демоны, у которых стихии взаимогасящие, необходимо соблюдать технику безопасности. А Бес и Горилла — светлые.

— Мама не сможет пользоваться тенью?! — Тятя схватилась за щеки.

— Сожгут.

* * *

**Грация**

Нянькой к Тяте приставили дочку Мицухидэ — декольте, черный бархат, кружева, перчатки в сеточку, вампирная боевая раскраска.

— Гра-ци-я… Это тебя родители так назвали?

— Родители назвали банальным именем, но — мы идем в Европу!

— Я вижу, — Тятя дернула няньку за подол.

Грация показала ей образец.

— Хааа! Ты сшила себе платье, как у гайдзинской куклы!

— Позвольте снять с вас мерку, Тятя-сама, я и вам такое же сошью.

— Я не твоя кукла! Хочешь себе две куклы, большую и маленькую!

— Ну смотрите, у меня остались ткани. Разве вы себе не хотите ничего нового, необыкновенного?

— Я все про тебя поняла. Ты хочешь стать моим двойником, чтобы меня убили, а ты заняла мое место и жила княжной.

Грация уронила отрезы на пол.

— Я просто хочу сшить что-то красивое, а не эти ужасные кимоно!

— Тут кармашки в рукавах, а у тебя нет. Тут можно кинжал спрятать, а у тебя нет. Глупое платье, глупое!

Грация повязала оби и заткнула за него кинжал. Тятя окинула результат критическим взглядом:

— У тебя очень легко отобрать кинжал. Как ты усэппучишься, когда тебя начнут насиловать, а?

* * *

— Мама, укради своей ручкой у дяди папин череп!

— Тятя, нехорошо брать без спросу.

— Но у дяди есть еще черепа дяди Асакуры и моего дедушки! У дяди много черепов, а у меня нет!

Но при виде нового дядюшкиного приобретения Тятя забыла о черепах: Нобунаге привезли бананы. Умозаключив, что непривычным плодом можно и отравиться, он испытал диковинку на Грации. Она сидела на коленях, а господин стоял, держа банан в руке, и Грации приходилось откусывать. Мицухидэ побагровел: князюшка решил не только его самого гнобить, но и дочку его опозорить.

— Грация, попроси дядю, пусть он тебе подарит череп моего папы!

— Тятя-сама, с чего бы он так расщедрился? — хихикнула нянька, пожимая плечами.

— Ну ты ж его наложница!

— Не-е-ет, — вздрогнула Грация.

— Нет еще? Так когда он тебя на ночь позовет, тогда ты у него и попроси!

— Хорошо, Тятя-сама, — содрогнулась Грация.

Тятя наступала, как асигару с тараном на вражеский замок:

— А банан вкусный?

— Не очень, Тятя-сама. Он вообще безвкусный какой-то.

— Я все про тебя поняла! Ты говоришь, что он никакой, чтобы все самой слопать!

— Он правда невкусный, Тятя-сама, вот вам истинный крест!

— А чего ты улыбаешься?!

— Он ведь импортный. Плыл к нам из самого Эквадора! Моему папаше повезло быть вассалом самого просвещенного, самого прогрессивного даймё в этой отсталой убогой стране!

Тятя ей плюнула.

— Тьфу! Ты оскорбила родину.

— Вас мама хорошо воспитала, — пробормотала Грация.

— А твоя мама где?

— Всех убили, — деревянным голосом сказала Грация. — Крестьянский бунт был. Наш дом сожгли, пока папаши не было.

— Где он шлялся, почему не защищал свой дом?

— Усмирял со своим отрядом... в другом месте. Стоило уехать, и вот…

— А ты где была?

— Я в тот день сбежала в город, в церковь. Меня мама не пускала, я переоделась в одежду брата и сбежала.

Тятя прижала руки к вискам.

— У вас там было восстание, а ты одна взяла лошадь и удрала? Да?! Как ты доехала до города… как тебя вообще охрана из дома выпустила!

— В тот день мне нечеловечески везло, — горько усмехнулась Грация.

— А зачем ты пошла в гайдзинский храм?

— Я их расспрашивала про жизнь в Европе. Прикидывала, насколько реально уехать в какую-нибудь Испанию или Голландию. Где не воюют. Надо же знать, сколько мы потеряем при обмене на гайдзинскую валюту, какие у них цены…

— На землю, что ли? Они там ее давно переделили, вас там не хватало! — У Тяти смешливо забулькала слюна.

— Вообще на все. Сможем ли мы там существовать или лучше не пытаться и ждать, пока нас тут перережут.

— Ты думаешь, что дядя кому-то проиграет? — нахмурилась Тятя. — Дядя непобедим!

— Я надеюсь, Тятя-сама.

— Или что дядя казнит твоего папу вместе с тобой и с вашими вассалами?

Грация прикусила губу. Мицухидэ не делился с ней проблемами, но в Адзути все знали, на кого князь выплескивает дурное настроение. Мальчиков для битья не казнят.

* * *

У Мицухидэ хватало ума не раскрываться перед товарищами — жизненный опыт неумолимо подсказывал, что в ответ раздастся хор:

— Сам виноват. Спровоцировал. Не умеешь с людьми общаться и с господами ладить — сколько там ты господ поменял? Наш у тебя уже четвертый, а еще с полсотни тебя сразу выставили? Он еще вякает!

Но самураям все было по глазам видно!

— Он считает себя выше и лучше нас всех — у него происхождение, образование, и он же страдалец у нас тут, от князя ему прилетает! А как с людьми по-другому? Никак! — выкликал по очереди каждый второй вассал Оды, принимая согласные кивки товарищей. — Но Акети вообразил, что ему за это все должны. Что мы все обязаны с ним цацкаться, как с хрустальным.

И они выводили, как арию:

— Он высокомерный! Он не хочет с нами общаться! Не удостаивает! Он отказывается вливаться в коллектив.

Хидэёси скрипел зубами: Мицухидэ считает себя самым потерпевшим тут — тогда как он сандалий за князем не носил, навоз с конюшни не выгребал, не питался помоями с кухни, не выставлялся на посмешище за желание прыгнуть выше головы — и князь не пытался от него избавиться, отправляя на самые безнадежные задания — как в Этидзэне, когда армия Асакуры перла с фронта, Нагамаса подкрался с тыла, сбоку наседали монахи из храма Хонган, и Нобунага мрачно распорядился:

— А ты, Горилла, будешь прикрывать наше победоносное отступление, чтоб глаза мои больше тебя не видели.

Сотоварищи проходили мимо обреченного Хидэёси и прощались.

Маэда Тосииэ ухмыльнулся:

— Пока, Гориллыч.

Сибата гаркнул:

— Наконец от тебя избавимся, Горилла!

Мицухидэ был готов пустить крокодилову слезу:

— В следующей жизни увидимся, Горилла.

Когда же Хидэёси со своими воинами вернулся в Киото (где никто не ожидал увидеть его живым), Нобунага его заставил исполнять на радостях «танец обезьяны» и стучать себя кулаками в грудь, испуская трубные вопли — сам князь усмехался, но вассалы с выражением зубной боли наблюдали за прыжками Хидэёси.

Одним из самураев, которого Мицухидэ оскорблял — не словами, а своим «высокомерием» и «мелочной обидчивостью» — был Курода Ёситака Камбэй, вернувшийся из Сэтцу после провальных переговоров с Араки Мурасигэ, который заточил переговорщика в гнилой подвал. Сбежав из подвала, Курода явился пред красны очи господина, но Нобунага не поверил, что Камбэй в тюрьме сидел — и распорядился заковать «предателя» в колодки. После чего поведал, что приказал Хидэёси и Хамбэю казнить его сына Нагамасу, пока отец отсутствовал. Будь, мол, благодарен, Курода, что хоть жену и мать в живых оставил.

Когда стало ясно, что Камбэй не предатель, Нобунага кусал локти — само собой поддержалось реноме Дурака из Овари. «Я выгляжу, как будто подвизался истребить всех Нагамас в округе… Ну ладно, — размышлял Нобунага, — раскую Куроду, а с пацаном нехорошо получилось». К облегчению Нобунаги, явился Хамбэй и привел Куроду-младшего — и князь не стал гневаться на них с Хидэёси за невыполнение приказа.

И тогда Курода вякнул князюшке, не пора ли снять колодки. Нобунага всхрапнул:

— Мало тебе, хам?

В тот же день кузнец прицепил к ручным колодкам увесистую цепь, а к цепи приварил шар высотой Куроде по колено.

Когда Курода волок шар по двору замка, навстречу ему вылетел Хамбэй.

— Ёситака-кун!

Он подлез Куроде под колодки, между скованных рук, и оказался как будто в объятиях, улыбаясь во весь рот и блестя глазами.

— Ты же мне благодарен?

Курода его боднул. У Хамбэя из носа хлынула кровь на беленький мундирчик. Курода добавил коленом в пах, и Хамбэй еле высвободился, нырнув вниз. Перед глазами у него плавали цветные пятна.

— А за что тебя Курода так не празднует? — поинтересовался Мицухидэ, помогавший кузену замыть кровь на мундире.

Хамбэй вздохнул:

— Хидэ, тебе ли не знать, что люди выплескивают злобу просто так, ни за что. — Он посмотрелся в карманное зеркальце. — Я удивлен и разочарован, что даже ты разделяешь эту веру в справедливый мир. Мне стоит наконец отучиться судить о людях по себе, то бишь приписывать им избыток ума.

В клане Ода появился конкурент Мицухидэ по способности раздражать людей своей уверенностью, что ему все должны. Он вознесся умом под облаца и жаждал поклонения. Тяжелобольной гений, которому жить так мало осталось, но никто не рвется им круглосуточно восхищаться и не бежит сдувать с него пылинки. Хамбэй подозревал, что будет, как в песне:

Когда ж наконец он умер,  
До всех тут сразу доперло,  
Кого они все потеряли.

Хамбэя тянуло к Хидэёси — пышущему здоровьем, кровь с молоком. У этого точно хватит силы носить его на руках, катать на могучих плечах — вот только желания нет. Единственные социально приемлемые чувства — агрессия и похоть, и, чтобы не подвергнуться всеобщему осуждению, каждый тратит кучу сил на соответствие образу бесчувственного чурбана, неспособного на переживание обиды и тем паче на проявление нежности. Если человеку захочется обнять друга — он для тисканья заведет кошку. У Хамбэя была аллергия на шерсть животных, и он заводил любовников. Они кидали палку и убегали.

В фантазиях Хамбэя ночевала тучка на груди утеса-великана. Он надеялся, что ему наконец удастся раскрутить человека на ласку — не меньшую, чем та, что достается кошкам.

— Я тебя уважаю, люблю и обожаю, — почти что пропел Хамбэй и полез обниматься. Зажав хрупкое тельце под мышкой, Хидэёси молвил:

— Но опошлять не будем!

— Я бы и опошлил, — вздохнул Хамбэй, задрал голову и глянул с надеждой.

— Заразить меня решил?

— Наше дело — предложить, ваше дело — отказаться, — пробормотал Хамбэй, пытаясь не показать обиды и перевести все в шутку.

У желанного в родном селе про такое и не слышали; а когда он познакомился с Хамбэем, предпочтения уже сформировались, и Хамбэй раз за разом отправлялся во френдзону. Притязал всклокоченный Сибата, свирепо ухмыляясь: «Хамбэй-доно, вы, как заря, прекрасны в вашем розовом мундирчике», — доведя Нобунагу до хмурого упрека: «Бес! Не увлекайся мальчиками!».

Итак, Такэнаку Хамбэя не устраивали всеобщие старанья выдавать себя за бесчувственных чурбанов, потому что люди недостаточно бурно им восхищались — а тем временем Исиду Мицунари мучила всеобщая лживость. Слыша, что стремление к разоблачению чужой лжи, возмущение этой ложью — это смехотворное, позорное ребячество, а взрослый человек реагирует на ложь понимающей ухмылкой — Исида приходил в отчаяние. Инфантильным дураком быть не хотелось, а примиряться с чужой ложью не получалось. Сам Мицунари мыслил весьма ригидно, не умел ситуативно перестраиваться и со временем стал себя называть патологически честным. На него реагировали возмущенными, ёрническими взглядами и одергивали непонимающими возгласами: «Ты что, дурак?». Он не понимал, что надо делать, чтобы быть умным, а прямым текстом ему никто не объяснял. Только взгляды и «Дурак!».

Мицунари служил в обозе, не присваивал ни гроша, ни зернышка риса, ни рыбьего хвоста — и пытался от сотрудничков добиться того же! В ответ — взгляды и «Дурак!». Исида шествовал к отцам-командирам — те же взгляды, те же реплики, ненависть сослуживцев, что Мицунари их сдал — но они-то подстраховывались, делясь украденным с начальством. И некого спросить, как ему, Мицунари, убить в себе правдоруба и вырастить равнодушие к несправедливости, чтобы больше не быть дураком? Кто обладает достаточным уровнем самосознания и способностью анализировать происшествия, а также облекать результаты рефлексии во внятные слова? Хамбэй-сама? Но он же врет, как дышит, и смотрит на Мицунари, как на умственного калеку.

**Шлем**

Хидэёси с Хамбэем обзавелись новыми шлемами.

— Солнышко! Солнышко! — закричала Тятя. Если бы Хидэёси наклонился, она бы немедленно попробовала отломать луч — для ее роста получилось бы копье. — А я еще не умею все лучики посчитать.

— Это не солнце, детка, это хризантема с императорской печати.

— Не похожа! А зачем у дяди Хамбэя на голове два весла?

— Это бамбуковые листья, — Хидэёси давился смехом. — Как у него на гербе.

— Не похожи! Дядя Хидэёси, это вам один мастер делал? Казните его, он дурак.

К шлемоблещущим соратникам присоединился Мицунари. Треугольная челка свешивалась ему на нос и длинной прядью свисала ниже подбородка.

— Дядя, купи слона! — радостно завопила Тятя. — Дядя, купи слона!

Нобунага взором устремился вдаль, представляя себя возглавляющим парад верхом на слоне.

— Мицунари-доно, вы на Ганешу похожи, — улыбнулась Грация.

— Пресвятая богородица, опять эти шуточки про хобот, — в бешенстве прошептал Мицунари.

— Давайте я вам обрежу, если у вас у самого рука не поднимается?

— Я вас просил оказывать мне парикмахерские услуги, Грация-доно? — огрызнулся Мицунари, вспомнив, как Хамбэй в умопомрачительно фиолетовых доспехах рассматривал свою красу в зеркальце.

— Хамбэй-сама, зачем вы в бой накрасились?

— Чтобы мою голову приняли за женскую и никто не мог объявить, что захватил голову стратега Хидэёси.

Тупо-верноподданническая физиономия Мицунари не отображала понимания неподражаемого хамбэевского юмора, и Хамбэй лишний раз себе напомнил, что не стоит надеяться на чужую соображалку, которая у окружающих олухов напрочь отсутствует — но он же не может мысленно опускаться на их уровень и утруждать себя конструированием фраз, понятных болванам!

Мицунари опустил голову: и не скажешь «Я буду вас прикрывать, Хамбэй-сама, чтоб ваша голова никому не досталась!» — его, обозника, слишком далеко поставят.

Хамбэй сказал:

— Мне однажды в бою отсекли хвостик. Это еще в Мино было. В лагере наши меня окружили плотным кольцом и начали скандировать: «Сэп-пу-ку! Сэп-пу-ку!».

Мицунари вздрогнул; хотелось спросить, как Хамбэй живым вырвался, но толку? Вырвался ведь. Вот перед ним стоит.

Поэтому сейчас он воспринял предложение Грации не как чистосердечную заботу об удобстве обзора, а как издевательство, немедленно представив, что товарищи по оружию решат, будто он в бою лишился волос, и окружат: «Сэп-пу-ку!».

* * *

Шлем Хидэёси отдыхал на подставке. Черные руки подняли Тятю. Она надевала черные перчатки на каждый лепесток металлической хризантемы и накрепко привязывала шнурком. С такой же каверзной гримаской, как у дочурки, Оити держала увесистую кипу перчаток — сегодня ночью задали работы служанкам.

Хидэёси явился за своим шлемом.

— Госпожа?!

Оити хихикнула и пожала плечами.

— Я вам делаю… знак, что вы служите моей маме, — важно объяснила Тятя.

— Разрешите померять?

— На вас шили, — кивнула Оити, протягивая ему перчатку.

— Пятнадцать пар, госпожа, мне надолго хватит, — осклабился Хидэёси.

**Ацумори**

Две черные руки стали бить в барабан, а остальные извивались, как в танце. Нобунага взял веер и заголосил:

Человек живет на свете  
Лишь полтинник лет!  
Для чего — нам даже боги  
Не дают ответ!  
Скоро ляжем мы все в землю,  
Все мы там сгнием!  
И червям могильным внемля,  
Двинемся на корм!  
Жизнь — дерьмо, и все мы сдохнем,  
Всех дождется смерть!  
Этот хит духоподъемный  
Обожаю петь!

— Мама, что это с дядей?

— Это любимая песня его. Привыкай, теперь ты будешь это слышать почти каждый день!

Жизнь — дерьмо, и все мы сдохнем,  
Двинемся к червям!  
Жизнь — дерьмо, и все мы сдохнем,  
Прыгнем в пасть к чертям!  
Что оставим за собою?  
Трупы, пекло, поле боя,  
Лужи крови, запах тлена.  
Люди, это офигенно!

**Ямадзаки**

Мицухидэ висел, пытаясь угадать, что с ним сделает Хидэёси — милосердно свернет шею или сломает позвоночник и бросит тут умирать в зарослях бамбука, среди трупов. Ничего личного, сёгун-доно, ты сделал грязную работу и мне больше не нужен. Армия, которая должна была бы ему присягнуть, начисто вырезала его отряд.

Светила полная луна, как в ту ночь, когда они втроем планировали ликвидацию Нобунаги — будущий сёгун, будущий канцлер и скромный советник, который тоже мог бы по происхождению претендовать на титул сёгуна, но зачем это больному человеку, которому жить осталось так мало — он приложит все усилия, чтобы оставить страну в надежных руках и тогда сможет уйти со спокойной душой.

— После того, как Мицухидэ-доно отомстит князю, он может восстановить институт сёгуната, реально работающий, в отличие от. Ибо он как отпрыск рода Токи имеет право на титул, в отличие от провинциалов с купленной родословной, вроде Оды и Токугавы.

Хидэёси осклабился, всем своим видом показывая, что Мицухидэ может хотя бы перед ним не пыжиться, выдавая себя за потомка Минамото — он знал, что кузены из Мино тоже подправили себе генеалогию, и знал также, что это идея Хамбэя.

— Кстати, что мы предложим Токугаве, чтобы не путался под ногами? — вопросил Мицухидэ, и разгорелся спор.

В битве при Ямадзаки Мицухидэ видел Хамбэя только мельком — кузен испарился, как только конники Хидэёси настигли телохранителей Мицухидэ. И он висел, как тряпка, зажатая в громадном кулаке.

В темноте послышался топот копыт. Подкрепление из Осю, которое обещал привести Датэ Масамунэ — единственный, кто откликнулся на отчаянные письма, которые новоявленный сёгун рассылал князьям. Но гонец из Осю привез Мицухидэ дезу: Датэ нарисовался к подсчету трофейных голов, чтобы примкнуть к победителю.

Нечеловечески мощным ударом Хидэёси впечатал Мицухидэ в землю и повернулся к новоприбывшему, взбешенный решением Датэ дождаться, когда разведчики-синоби оповестят о конце драки, и в безопасный момент обозначить свое присутствие.

— Дико извиняюсь, Хидэёси-сама, не успел, а если б успел, то вот этими бы руками сёгуна-доно четвертовал, — юродствовал Датэ.

— Да уж без вас справился, — пророкотал Хидэёси, кидая взгляд на распластанное в пыли костлявое тельце с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями.

Боль затопила мир, воздух — боль, боль давит снаружи, боль распирает изнутри. Лунная ночь помутнела в кровавом тумане. Сломанная челюсть съехала набок — кость прорвала щеку. Мицухидэ зажмурился — но не дождался, взрывающий голову шум не стихал, он не проваливался в забытье. Он слышал, как Хидэёси заявил, что отряд Датэ как раз ему пригодится в Этидзэне, где обретается Бес Сибата.

Как только Масамунэ, поклявшись господом Цукиюми (Датэ всегда писал в имени своего бога второй иероглиф «юми» — лук, а не «ёми» — страна мертвых), что больше не подведет великого Тикудзэн-но-ками, наконец отчалил — Хидэёси обнаружил пропажу. Гигант пожалел, что просто грохнул вражину обземь, а не разорвал напополам.

— Он сбежал! Уполз! Искать, уроды! Искать и мне притащить! Этот чертов Датэ меня заболтал.

Самураи кинулись на поиски — далеко ли Акети мог уползти, весь переломанный, мимо трупов.

Смерть не брала его.

Сейчас армия под флагами с павловнией направлялась в Сидзугатакэ, а навстречу подтягивались силы Сибаты, объявившего себя местоблюстителем Нобунаги и главой рода, благо у покойного господина детей не было — единственной наследницей осталась Оити, так что Сибата немедленно бросил свою жену и потащил Оити в храм. Собственная тень ее не слушалась, не разрасталась черными руками.

Оити ждала новостей, парализованная тревогой, сердце разрывалось — и когда наконец ей доложили, что в замок Гифу примчался вассал со своим отрядом — но не тот! — ей показалось, что ее ударили по голове чем-то тупым, огромным, черным, очень тяжелым. Не тот.

Кацуиэ вбежал, высоко подбрасывая колени, бешеные глаза вращаются в орбитах, ухмыляющаяся пасть разинута от пола до потолка, ядовитая слюна брызжет — и загорланил:

— Оити-сама! Предатель убит! Его Хидэёси разгромил к чертовой матери. Теперь вы уедете со мной!

— Взяли его голову? — чуть слышно спросила Оити.

— Взяли. Причем не в бою, Оити-сама, а при позорном бегстве — ночью доблестные самураи попытались награбить у деревенщин чего пожрать и корма для лошадей. А сейчас же, сами знаете, мародерство. Оружия у босяков скопилось — хоть жопой жуй. Ну что ж поделать, госпожа, я всю жизнь в кровище да в дерьмище, непривычный выбирать выражения для нежных ушек, но я уж постараюсь ради вас-то, Оити-сама, я вас всю жизнь ждал. Ну что, что. Укокошили предателя какие-то босяки. Говорят, раненый был. Голову его принесли Гориллычу, а тот вместо вознаграждения этих голодранцев распял вдоль дороги, чтоб неповадно было босоте резать головы самураям. Давно пора пускать отряды конфискаторов по хибарам, чтобы быдло распоясавшееся поунять, чтоб, сука, все буколически стало. Я же у себя организовал. Вот я вас, Оити-сама, в Этидзэн привезу, вы увидите, как у Беса все пасторально!

Тятя попыталась представить, какое лицо было бы сейчас у Грации, но Мицухидэ незадолго до операции «Враг в Хоннодзи» спихнул свою Грацию замуж, пока Нобунага не успел ее опозорить — и дорогой зятек Хосокава не явился в Ямадзаки, и вассала не прислал, повесив гонца с письмом от сёгуна. Перед виселицей князь Хосокава заставил гонца съесть это письмо.

— Всех Акети убили в крестьянском восстании, — подытожила Тятя. — Его жен, наложниц, детей. А в другом восстании — и его самого.

Сибата хмыкнул: не догадалась ли девчонка, что о трофее Горилла немного прилгнул — крестьян он распял с целью подавления очередной заварушки, труп предателя так и не нашли, а на штыре в Киото красовалась первая попавшаяся голова в приклеенном парике. Сам Бес не видел, он не вояжировал в оккупированное неприятелем Киото, но верил очевидцу — своему вассалу, передавшему Хидэёси отказ Сибаты присягнуть. Что за чушь в голову лезет, как бы эта малолетка догадалась. Даже если Акети Мицухидэ все еще блуждает под этим солнцем — пробавляясь, должно быть, грабежом и разбоем — Оити не должна даже задумываться, что он, возможно, выжил — иначе она решит его ждать.

**Смерть Оити**

Замок Китаносё горел за спинами осажденных. Валил дым. Люди Сибаты собрались на крепостной стене. Перестрелка прекратилась, чтобы Хидэёси смог благополучно забрать Оити и Тятю.

Со стены опустили короткую лестницу, и Тятя начала спускаться. Хидэёси снял ее и посадил на плечо.

— Сибата, спускай Ити-химэ.

— Хер тебе, а не Ити-химэ! — заорал Бес и перерезал горло жене. — Мужики, подпаливаем имущество и сэппучимся. Здесь ничего не должно достаться врагу.

Он бросил факел, и самураи начали опрокидывать светильники. Капая кровью Оити с меча, Бес устремился к своему потомству, полетели головы детей, и наконец Сибата воткнул вакидзаси себе в живот; его самураи синхронно повторили жест за сюзереном. Одни падали со стены на копья, другие — во внутренний двор. Огонь расползался.

Над лагерем Хидэёси стемнело, горели костры. Жуя рисовые пайки, самураи негодовали:

— Она же демон. Почему она его не убила своей тенью, когда он на нее с мечом попер.

Придя к единодушному заключению, что Оити — тряпка, расклеилась и свою жизнь глазами прохлопала, самураи решили, что такое безвольное ничтожество не стоило вывозить из замка: сгорела — туда и дорога.

Тут в лагере начался пожар и беготня за водой к речке. Тятины слезы падали на траву, и трава загоралась, дорожки из огня разбегались зигзагами, вырисовывали фигуры.

— Ну ты, мать, крута, — Хидэёси топтал тлеющую проплешину, и Тятя не понимала, почему он на нее не орет, не машет карающей дланью, не напоминает, что надо было Сибату вот так спалить, а не его собственный лагерь. Так беззлобно. Даже похвалил.

**Маэстро-вор**

После разгрома коалиционных сил Ходзё-Датэ шел подсчет трофейных голов, носов и ушей. Хидэёси сидел на табурете, в неосознанном подражании отсутствующему Хамбэю постукивая себя по ноге сайхаем, и ему ритуально сволакивали куски трупов.

Хидэёси отобрал у Рикю чайник и упихал туда одноглазую черепушку. Голову мятежника бережно упаковали в соль — чтоб доехала сохранной до Осаки, где на нее вновь нахлобучат шлем с месяцем, насадят на штырь и водрузят на главной площади, как должно поступить с вассальным князьком, который сначала опоздал на битву при Ямадзаки — но великий Тоётоми в своем милосердии, равном его росту и силе, его простил — только для того, чтобы Датэ с воплем «Во имя Луны!» повернул войско против него же при Одаваре. Он в обход Хидэёси договорился с Ходзё. «Со мной обращаются, как со свиньей! — объяснил он старому Удзиясу. — Главного вассала сперли, Катакуру. Я поехал разбираться к Хамбэю. Дошло до драки. Как после этого я могу продолжать служить Горилле?» Уповал на лихую удаль, бога Цукиюми и свои молнии.

Осиротевшая Осю была отдана Исиде Мицунари, и он посадил вассала. Самураи с ирокезами присягнули. Когда восвояси вернулся Кодзюро на краденой лошади, товарищи его накормили, поведали, как погиб Датэ и кто теперь владетель Осю.

— Выходит, Кодзюро-доно, вы сбежали в тот момент, когда Масамунэ-сама сражался под Одаварой, — сказал Ёсинао.

— Я бы, может, еще и успел присоединиться к Масамунэ-сама, если бы знал, куда ехать, — процедил Кодзюро, вертя в руках обломок господского меча.

— Это ж «коготь» господина, — опознал Саманоске.

— Вот этот обломок мне в камеру принес Такэнака Хамбэй, чтоб мне было чем усэппучиться. Сказал, что господин убит, и я как рациональный человек могу стать прямым вассалом Хидэёси, а могу и использовать этот меч по назначению.

«Мой дорогой Кодзюро, мы убили вашего господина. Вас теперь ничто не держит. Переходите к нам на службу, а я вам сделаю маленький приятный бонус!» — выпевал Хамбэй, блестя глазами, зазывно улыбаясь и гладя сидящего Кодзюро по голове. В другой раз он вообще повалил узника на спину, взобрался сверху и схватил за запястья, с той же улыбочкой взывая: «Кодзюро, дорогой, нам нужны такие умные и талантливые командиры, как вы. Нам только вас в штабе и не хватало».

— А вы отказались, — закивал Магобэй.

— А я, когда сбежал, догнал Хамбэя и ликвидировал вместе с его телохранителями.

— Куда ж вы теперь пойдете? — спросил Бунсити.

— Мстить за господина, — с холодной решимостью сказал Кодзюро.

Бунсити и Магобэй привели к Катакуре Исикаву Гоэмона. Маэстро-вор с выучкой синоби оказался еще и щеголем. Затянутый в черное, прической он напоминал Адзаи Нагамасу. На правом плече у него красовался эполет, снятый с одного гайдзина в Нагасаки. Эполет был украшен хвостом, который Гоэмон снял с белой лошади на полном скаку, и рыжим лисьим хвостом, который Гоэмон снял с ягдташа добычливого охотника. На левой руке он носил женскую перчатку сеточкой, снятую с одной гайдзинки в Сакаи. На правом запястье у Гоэмона был пушистый браслет из барсучьего хвоста. Спереди с пояса свисал шикарный лисий хвост.

Кодзюро и при Датэ был хмур, а после кончины сюзерена супился — мрачнее тучи. Но решимость его была тверда.

— Говорите, вы украли из замка Ёдо доспех Нобунаги?

— Могу доспех предъявить. Сколько дадите?

— А чем докажете?

Гоэмон взмахнул руками:

— Да за мной гнались все замковые самураи, а я в этот доспех спрятался, а он тяжелый, зараза, но мне удалось в этом доспехе пролезть в бойницу и спуститься по отвесной стене замка и потом по камням крепостной стены. А потом я в нем, знаете ли, речку Ёдо переплыл! И в меня палили из аркебуз! Я вам покажу, где пуля в кирасе застряла.

От Кодзюро исходил сногсшибательный скепсис, но Гоэмон не унимался:

— Притащил я мешок к заказчику. «Доспехи предателя принесли?» — спрашивает. Утром — деньги, вечером — доспехи, как договаривались. Заглянул монах в мешок и говорит: «Это не предателя доспех, а Нобунаги. Не буду платить».

— Откуда там взялся доспех Нобунаги? Ёдо — это же бывший замок Мицухидэ.

— Вот и я его о том спросил. А монах отвечает: «Это старый его, он его не носил с тех пор, как рыцарский себе приобрел. Откуда он в Ёдо… Видимо, Хидэёси с Тятей привезли реликвию. Сам удивляюсь!» Я ему говорю: «Возьмите уж что есть. Он ведь княжеский, по нему видно, бешеных денег стоит. Вам что, по размеру не подходит?» Тут монах заорал: «Я ж тебе, урод, схему замка рисовал, все потайные ходы, в масштабе, расписал, где посты, где оружейная, где доспехи хранятся. Я ж тебе, урод, схему доспехов предателя изобразил! Дракон на шлеме, кикё на нагруднике. Слепой, что ли, ну где ты здесь видишь кикё?»

— Занятный тебе монах попался.

— «Так вы доспешек брать не будете, я его себе оставлю?» Тут монах схватил свои косы и погнался за мной. И вот я здесь, без денег, зато с доспехами Оды Нобунаги.

— Если б ты умел так же хорошо воровать, как ты врешь — цены б тебе не было.

— Тут все правда, от первого до последнего слова!

**Тятя, Тятя, наши сети притащили мертвеца!**

Собственные слуги отказывались идти докладывать Хидэёси, чей труп выловили из моря.

— Тятя-сама, — бухтели доблестные самураи, окунаясь бритыми лбами в пол, — лучше сэппуку.

Они представляли, как Хидэёси схватит горевестника за ноги и начнет им размахивать, орошая его мозгами стены.

— Да уж, лучше сэппуку за такое оскорбление господина, — возмутилась княгиня: собственные люди дружно считают Хидэёси таким неадекватом, — но... если последние вспорют себе животы, я тут совсем одна останусь.

Кончилось тем, что она сама пошла омрачать супругу возвращение.

— В Одаваре мне прибыло, а тут убыло… — процедил Хидэёси и начал загибать пальцы: людишки Тёсокабэ сбежали, устроив потасовку с замковыми самураями, синоби продырявили крышу замка прямо над кабинетом господина канцлера, кого не перерезали — тот усэппучился… — Демоны их дери… А где Хамбэй?!

— Его рыбаки выловили, Хидэёси-сама.

Загримированный утопленник лежал в гробу, обложенный льдом; по обычаю ему сбрызнули губы водой — как будто мало он перед смертью воды напился, подумал Хидэёси. Звать священника он запретил, но все же соблюл традицию и сам положил в гроб шесть монет. И маску.

А пока Хидэёси хоронил Хамбэя, голову Датэ Масамунэ сперли со штыря. Блюстителей порядка, в тот день назначенных патрулировать площадь, больше никто не видел.

Вор-синоби принес Катакуре Кодзюро одноглазую черепушку.

— Награда за труды, — Кодзюро вручил вору мешочек денег. Гоэмон испарился, а Катакура любовно поднял просоленную башку: — Теперь, когда у меня есть голова господина, я могу приступить к ритуалу и вызвать к жизни второе воплощение Датэ Масамунэ.

**Необычный приказ Хидэёси**

Мицунари примчался к товарищу:

— Ёсицугу, нас тут Хидэёси-сама в онсэн пригласил.

— Со мной в один онсэн полезет, и не брезгует, — мрачно удивилась мумия.

— Ёсицугу, та шо с нами сделается!

— Вот я тоже думал — а шо со мной сделается! — Отани указал замотанным пальцем на перебинтованную грудь.

— Ничего, Ёсицугу! Главное — не думать о плохом. Мысли материальны. Я вот не думаю о твоей болезни, для меня ты просто хороший мужик — и, как видишь, я до сих пор не заразился.

Над водой торчал короткий хвостик Хидэёси, седая челка Мицунари и красно-белый, с крыльями бабочки, шлем Ёсицугу.

— Тятечка, водичка прохладная, почему ты не хочешь искупаться?

— Нет-нет, спасибо, Хидэёси-сама, я лучше на берегу полотенце подержу.

— Это вы меня брезгуете, Тятя-доно? — уныло прогнусавил шлем-бабочка.

— Ничего, я с Ёсицугу чай пил, у него капля гноя в чай упала, а я допил! — радостно завопил Мицунари. — Я не заразный.

Вернувшись в Ёдо, Тятя остановила гнойного чаепитца:

— Мицунари-доно, можно тебя попросить показать лицо?

— Да не заразный я! Вы паникерша, Тятя-доно. Хидэёси-сама не доверил бы непроверенному человеку защиту замка, когда он уедет.

И он откинул челку ключом от ворот замка. Действительно, чистая кожа. Но Тятя не сомневалась — это ненадолго!

Хидэёси явился к супруге.

— Тятечка, когда я уеду, ты остаешься с Мицунари. И я хочу вот о чем тебя попросить. Мой мушкет стреляет только холостыми, а я не для Токугавы весь этот бардак разгребал и должен результат своих трудов оставить в семье, поэтому я выбрал Мицунари в суррогатные отцы. Он достойный самурай, и я готов воспитывать его ребенка как родного.

Тятя побледнела. «Хитро, Хидэёси-сама! Чтобы от меня избавиться. В замке и у стен есть уши. Он меня выгонит за адюльтер, и я останусь без покровителя, без гроша, без замка и прокаженная».

Или выгонит за болезнь.

Или просто отрубит жене голову за измену, как и полагается поступать в таких случаях.

И не спросишь, почему он решил так изощренно расправиться — почему бы просто не оставить ее в покое, благо гарем разросся на триста мест. Пусть отберет замок и сошлет с глаз долой, если не угодила — непонятно, чем: говорит, как всегда, ласково, «Тятечка».

Примчался Мицунари — рад стараться, выполнять приказ господина.

— Мицунари-доно, ты не думаешь, что тебя казнят?

— Что вы, Тятя-доно! Наш господин — он добрый, он мудрый, он справедливый!

— Надеешься.

**Ничего, что зомби, зато он встал и пошел!**

Со временем рассказ Гоэмона о странном монахе обрастал все новыми подробностями. По новой версии, монашек прижался лбом к шлему Нобунаги, вздохнул: «Ах, Нобунага-ко! Где бы с вами еще встретились», снял маску и поцеловал шлем. Кто знает, чем бы еще Гоэмон расцветил свое повествование об экспедиции в замок Ёдо, если бы его не сварили.

К битве при Секигахаре Катакуре Кодзюро, пригласившему некроманта Намбу Харумасу с учениками, удалось вылепить второе воплощение Датэ Масамунэ.

— Хелло, мой Правый Глаз, — прохрипел Датэ. — Как долго я спал! Где тут можно хорошо поразмяться?

Ему поднесли саке и ввели в курс расстановки сил: кому сейчас принадлежит Осю, и где, в чью пользу и с какими потерями шли боевые действия.

— Оу шит, как я много пропустил, — сокрушался Датэ.

Всесильный тайко укокошен Токугавой Иэясу. Узурпатор клянется всеми богами, что, выиграв эту последнюю кампанию, установит мирный режим и займется наведением пор-р-рядка в Стране Восходящего Солнца. Нужно спешить, иначе Масамунэ опоздает на последнюю крупную резню эпохи. А в рядах Мстителей За Невинноубиенного Тайко И Сторонников Легитимного Наследника Хидэёри, а попросту Восточной армии, — давний противник Датэ, Санада Юкимура, у которого Токугава отобрал провинцию Каи, мотивировав это тем, что Санада - не родственник покойного Такеды.

Датэ загорелся:

— Я не могу пропустить такую пати.

Привести отряд Датэ не мог. Только одного Кодзюро. Но, заявив, что воин-демон один стоит целого отряда, Токугава Иэясу пообещал вернуть ему Осю, и возвращенец с того света встал под знамя с иероглифами «Мир! Стабильность! УЗЫ!».

При Секигахаре второе воплощение Датэ смогло наконец отсечь голову Санаде Юкимуре и выкосило немало вояк Восточной армии — но не выдержало собственных молний и прыжков, и тело Датэ, составленное из трупных обрубков, развалилось на куски по линиям швов. Так Масамунэ не удалось вернуть себе Осю, а Кодзюро - его имущество. Правый Глаз Дракона совершил сэппуку вслед господину.

**Тятя узнает Тэнкая**

Выполняя последнюю волю покойного тайко, Иэясу давал понять, какую огромную честь оказывает недобиткам клана Тоётоми. Сёгун привез священника, которому доверил сочетать свою семилетнюю дочь с наследником Хидэёси.

В зал вступил седовласый Тэнкай. Пару боевых кос и фитильные пистолеты ему пришлось сдать охране.

Пока шли последние приготовления к церемонии, Тятя отвела незаурядного монася в сторону и прошептала:

— Зачем вы носите маску?

— Шрамы, госпожа, в боях побывал.

— Обгорели в Хоннодзи?

— Что вы, госпожа, что мне делать в Хоннодзи? Не моя конфессия.

Тятя выставила перед собой веер, как кинжал.

— А я слышала, что защитники храма Хонно подвесили кое-кого на стенку на его собственной косе, и он там сгорел. Врали, значит, люди.

— А я слышал, — по голосу было ясно, что Тэнкай ухмыляется под маской, — что Нобунагу-ко отравила ваша маменька, влив ему в ухо яд. То есть, когда Акети со своими самураями оцепил храм, Нобунага был уже мертв.

— Там не было моей мамы, Тэнкай-доно, что за нелепые слухи вы повторяете. Моя мама была со мной в Гифу, там, где некто Акети просил ее переждать эту… бурю, обещая, что ее заберет.

— Так ведь он погиб в бою, Тятя-доно. Он не мог, — опечалился Тэнкай.

Тятя притворялась спящей в своей колыбельке из черных рук, когда Мицухидэ, прокравшись к Оити, шептал:

— Мне бы очень пригодились ваши ручки, госпожа. Ведь вы сильнее брата.

— Нет, я не могу в этом участвовать. Он все-таки родной брат. — Оити вздохнула, подняла глаза: — Но и мешать тебе не буду.

— Вам нельзя оставаться в Адзути, — многозначительно предупредил Мицухидэ. — Когда ваш брат уедет, немедленно отправляйтесь в Гифу. Там ждите меня. Когда я все улажу, я вас заберу оттуда. Хорошо?

Из-под ресниц Тятя видела их последний поцелуй и застарелую мертвящую тревогу в расширенных глазах матери. Когда Мицухидэ почти беззвучно утек за фусуму, Оити позволила себе расплакаться: «Это все из-за меня. Я не смогла повлиять на брата, и он теперь бунтует. Я могу потерять их обоих, а если бы я была умнее, хитрее… Он всех с ним убьет, и О-Но, и Ранмару с братьями, он подожжет Адзути, погибнет столько людей — это я виновата».

**Гость из Эдо**

Солнечные лучи заливали Осакский замок, но в главном зале ставни были заколочены. Посреди возвышалась колонна — позорный столб в собственном доме. Прижимаясь к столбу выпирающим позвоночником, Хидэёри сидел на цепи, приваренной к ошейнику. Цепь была достаточно длинной, чтобы он мог перемещаться по этажам, но во двор выйти он не мог. Давно уже не хотелось. Чтобы он не освободился, за ним присматривала Сэн-химэ: диадема-маска — золотой паук, короткое черное платье с тканым золотистым орнаментом — звезды? фейерверки? цветы? — нет, пауки. Ее задачей было выжигать муженька своим светом, нейтрализуя его тень. Поначалу Сэн размышляла: можно так раскормить, чтобы он не мог сдвинуться с места, и цепи не надо будет. Но, увидев тень Хидэёри, Сэн поняла, что эти рученьки поднимут любой вес. И она решила держать мужа впроголодь. Из-под его кожаного болеро пугающе выпирали ребра.

Сейчас Хидэёри один тосковал в вечных сумерках серого зала. Сквозь заколоченные ставни ему не было видно, как к замку подъехал гость из Эдо с отрядом телохранителей.

В масляно-желтом камисимо, весь в гербах, вошел Токугава Иэясу.

— Хидэёри-доно, как я рад тебя видеть, зятек дорогой! Как поживает моя дочь?

— Превосходно, — процедил Хидэёри, не поднимая головы. Как будто папаша еще не успел с ней увидеться, прежде чем дойти к нему, прикованному.

Токугава вынул из-за пазухи пачку писем, стал обмахиваться, как веером.

— Передали мне — письма всем недовольным мною рассылаешь, против меня замышляешь, зятек дорогой. Не сидится тебе. Я ж приказал тебе самую легонькую цепочку сковать, она — как пушиночка, и незаметна почти! — Он погремел цепью.

Хидэёри вскочил и ударил его четырьмя черными руками. Тени встретились с испепеляющим светом, исходившим от кулаков Иэясу — он и став сёгуном не расставался с излюбленными кастетами.

— Ай-ай-ай! И это ты в ответ на мою доброту! — ухмыльнулся Токугава.

Руки-тени соскользнули со световых сфер и колыхались вокруг хрупкой фигурки Хидэёри — в полумраке, как рыбы в аквариуме или флаги в сумерках на ветру. Иэясу покачал головой. Ребенок от сидения взаперти помутился рассудком, да и наследственность тяжелая — сёгуну вспомнились отчаянные крики «Не забуду, не прощу!», которые испускал Мицунари, бегая по холму вокруг трупа Хидэёси и грозя кулаком вслед Иэясу, улетающему на спине Хонды Тадакацу.

— Я не буду ждать, пока вы тут с Тятей-доно соберете союзничков и взбунтуетесь. Я бы давно твой замчишко срыл вместе со всеми вами, так пожалел архитектуру, это ж сколько труда вложено. Я мог бы тебя казнить сразу после Секигахары, вместе с твоим родным отцом…

Четыре руки разделились на восемь.

— …но я создал с тобой УЗЫ, а ты мне в душу плюнул!

— Нате вам узы! — Черные руки метнулись опутывать и душить Иэясу. Световые шары отшвырнули тени, и погрузневший сёгун с нежданной прыткостью стал гоняться за Хидэёри вокруг столба. Хидэёри прыгнул, Иэясу — за ним, опаляя невыносимым светом и заставляя взлетать все выше, под потолок, наматывая цепь вокруг столба. Когда он позволил Хидэёри нырнуть вниз, цепь оказалась намотана над креплением, и Хидэёри застыл на цыпочках — шипастый ошейник впился ему в подбородок.

А остановился Иэясу потому, что на балкон вышла хозяйка замка.

— Слабенький у вас демон, Тятя-доно, ц-ц-ц. Как только тайко вас не казнил за адюльтер, совсем на старости лет умом повредился. Я ж как услышал про его замыслы экуменической экспансии, так и понял, что эти УЗЫ надо рвать.

Закусив губу, Тятя прикидывала, откуда у Токугавы их с Хидэёри письма — люди Иэясу перехватывали гонцов? Причастна ли к этому Сэн? Сколько адресатов все-таки получили письма, и сколькие из них могли передать эти письма в канцелярию сёгуна? Ответ хотя бы на последний вопрос можно получить, только вырвав у сёгуна письма — если у него за пазухой хотя бы копии, а не какая-то левая писанина, которой он тут махал устрашения для — а узнать невозможно: Иэясу слишком ярко светит, он недосягаем для черных ручек.

Хидэёри, сморщившись, чтобы сдержать слезы, прижал к переносице кулак в перчатке.

— Это все из-за меня. Я вообще не должен был рождаться.

— Вот смотрю я на тебя, Хидэёри-доно — ну как тут не уверовать в реинкарнацию.

— Не понял…

— Тебе мама не говорила, что ты на бабушку похож? Всем похож. Даже больше, чем на отца, на Исиду-доно. Что ж поделаешь, йети и люди не скрещиваются.

Опять начались песни про байстрюка — Хидэёри понял, что Токугава пришел не убивать, а поиздеваться.

Но это ненадолго, подумал Хидэёри. Когда Токугава его убьет — это только вопрос времени.


	13. Игрок с тенью

Токугава Иэясу — большой, желтый, дородный — застегнул ошейник на Хидэёри и отступил, любуясь результатом.

— А ну пробегись вокруг столба.

Цепляясь за столб, Хидэёри еле-еле поднялся на ноги и тут же упал. Сэн мерзко, пронзительно захихикала.

Токугава намотал цепь на кулак, как собачий поводок, и рывком поднял Хидэёри:

— Пойдем-пойдем, погуляем.

— Иэясу-доно, — взмолилась Тятя, — зачем же вы ребенка… Что он может сделать…

— Чтоб привыкал, привыкал жить под домашним арестом и ни на секундочку не забывал, что жизнь я ему подарил из милости.

— Ах, какая маленькая злюка, — слащавым голосом пробормотал из-под маски Тэнкай, — как глазки сверкают.

Токугава еще раз дернул за цепь. Хидэёри покачнулся, но удержался на ногах:

— Оставьте меня в покое, дядя Иэясу!

— Не хами папе! — взвизгнула Сэн. Хидэёри злобно глянул на супругу, но скорректировал обращение:

— Извольте оставить меня в покое, Иэясу-доно!

Токугава натянул цепь, заставив Хидэёри вздернуть подбородок и посмотреть сёгуну в глаза.

— Здесь нет ничего твоего, мальчик. Но ты мне, я вижу, не благодарен, что я оставил тебе… слишком много.

— Я от души вас благодарю, что вы отобрали не все мое наследство от бати, дядя Иэясу!

— А ты, деточка, не родственник покойного тайко, поэтому никаких прав на его наследство не имеешь. А кровную родню он собственноручно всю истребил. Благополучно расчистив дорогу мне!

Кровная родня — это кузен Хидэцугу в красном островерхом колпаке с дырками для глаз, вооруженный огромным топором.

— Хидэцугу, что это ты на себя напялил?

— Это шаперон гайдзинского палача. Работа моей мечты. А ты меня, дядя, заставляешь быть даймё.

— Тьфу! Покарали меня боги племянничком.

Тут Хидэёри, сидевший на могучей папашиной шее, потянулся сдернуть с кузена колпак. Полностью не удалось — Хидэцугу шарахнулся.

— Снимай-снимай, кузен, бате не нравится!

— Хочу и хожу, — огрызнулся Хидэцугу, поправляя палаческий колпак.

— Хидэцугу! Слушай батю! Батя здесь главный.

У Хидэёри защипало в глазах. Никого не осталось — ни бати-главного, ни кузена Хидэцугу с семейством, ни кузена Хидэаки, ни бесноватого счетовода — но плакать перед Токугавой, Тэнкаем и мерзкой девчонкой в невестином кимоно?! Ни за что!

Когда Токугава со свитой отбыл, а Сэн с прислугой ушла осматривать замок, Тятя попыталась обнять и утешить Хидэёри. Он оттолкнул мать и, спотыкаясь и гремя цепью, поплелся на балкон, еле переставляя ноги под тяжестью. Тятя, приподняв цепь, попыталась облегчить ему передвижение.

Хидэёри подумал, что теперь взрослые не могут его пугать «Не наклоняйся, упадешь» — цепь его удержит. Перегнувшись через перила, он читал свежие упражнения в каллиграфии на стене Осакского замка:

ТОКУГАВА ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ

ХАЙЛЬ СЁГУН

Тысячелетний сёгунат

УЗЫ

TKGW

8-й Кэйтё — вечность

УЗЫ

— ИИИЭЯААААААСУУУУУ!

Токугава остановил носильщиков, выглянул из паланкина. Ехавший следом Тэнкай от смеха сполз набок с седла, к которому были приторочены увесистые боевые косы.

— Иэясу, — выкликал с балкона Хидэёри, — это ваша свита мне размалевала… Извольте приказать своим людям отчистить безобразие.

Теперь покатывался не только Тэнкай, но и сам Иэясу, и его охрана. Так, покатываясь, они продолжили движение, пока не скрылись.

Когда Хидэёри отправил прислугу замывать лозунги, Сэн воспротивилась:

— Не надо отмывать! Это моему мужу напоминалка.

— Я тебе не муж!

В ухмылке Сэн явственно читалось «Сначала подрасти».

— Я здесь князь, ты не можешь отменять мои распоряжения!

Сэн пожала плечами:

— Как пожелает Хидэёри-сама! Там все равно папиного автографа нет, хи-хи.

Слуги, драящие замковую стену — не самое захватывающее зрелище. Хидэёри поплелся к столбу, волоча гремящую цепь. За ним ползла тень — нечеловеческая, превратившаяся в рваные клочья.

К тому времени сообразив, что предстоит уживаться на его территории, а папеньки рядом не будет, — Сэн попыталась его обнять:

— Хидэёри-сама, не надо дуться. Я же не виновата, что мой отец так решил. Я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы ты был узником, а я — твоей тюремщицей.

Хидэёри старательно отворачивался, но Сэн умудрилась поцеловать его в щеку.

— Уходи.

— Ты злишься на папу, а выплескиваешь на меня! Я же тебе не враг…

Тень сформировалась в черные сгустки над полом вокруг Хидэёри. Один образовал настоящую руку. Черные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг цепи, потянули. Хидэёри от души пожелал размахнуться и хлестнуть цепью Сэн — как покойный дядя Хамбэй, виртуозно обращавшийся с кнутом.

Девочка с криком отскочила, но Хидэёри еще не научился безукоризненно управлять тенью — черная рука рассыпалась сама собой, цепь грохнулась об пол — Хидэёри едва успел отдернуть ногу, иначе собственная цепь раздробила бы ему кость.

Дрожащие губы, округлившиеся глаза — Сэн пятилась к сёдзи. «Он такой же сумасшедший, как дядя Мицунари».

— Сэн! — На грохот цепи примчалась свекровь. — Что ты с ним сделала?!

— Он пытался меня убить, Тятя-сама! Он же мой муж! Я хочу, чтобы мы жили мирно! А он… — У Сэн брызнули слезы. Хидэёри с отрешенным видом водил пальцами по черной руке-тени — исследовал.

— Сэн, извинись перед Хидэёри!

— Как скажете, Тятя-сама — хлюп, хлюп, хлюп — прости, Хидэёри-сама!

— Уходи, Сэн, — процедил игрок с тенью.

«Папенька и меня не пощадил! Бросил тут с этим демоном и его матерью!» — Сэн бросилась за сёдзи.

Токугава Иэясу превосходно помнил, на что была способна Демон-повелительница пятого неба, и был готов пойти на все, чтобы больше не увидеть руки-тени в деле.


	14. Правда о Хамбэе

— У Нобуюки-сама была мощная тень. В боевом режиме она траву выжигала. Людей высасывала, валились истощенные мешки с переломанными костями. А у Нобунаги-сама тень красивая, из огня и мрака, простите за пафос, не знаю, как по-другому описать, но она у него небоеспособная. Только маячит у него за спиной, а отдельно от него не перемещается. Только повторяет его собственные движения, ну, как обычная тень. Ну, я за тенью Нобуюки-сама и пошел. Но потом понял, что Нобунага-сама, он хоть тенью и не управляет, но жить умеет, и править, и организовывать людей — за ним будущее.

Сибата Кацуиэ рассказывал Хамбэю, что Нобунага до сих пор жив и всего добился только благодаря его, Сибаты, своевременному перемещению из рядов Нобуюки.

— Так что, Хамбэй-доно, если бы не я, то вас бы здесь не было.

— Да, я бы доживал на Курихаре с лекарствами и книжками, отгоняя неотвязчивых рекрутеров, — вздохнул Хамбэй, гоняя камушек носком красного таби и искоса стреляя глазками в Сибату — проверка реакции.

Сибата закивал. Циркулировали слухи, будто бы Хамбэй по болезни покинул Оми и поселился на горе Курихара, а сиятельные господа наперебой слали к нему своих самураев с предложениями — одно другого карьернее и жалованьем увесистее. И будто бы сам Хидэёси лично три раза альпинировал на Курихару с подарками, а Хамбэй его выпроваживал. На самом деле это была китайская легенда про Чжугэ Ляна, которую Хамбэй рассказывал с расчетом, что кругом необразованные олухи.

Сибата предпочитал упражняться, а не слепить глаза об книжки (тем более, по-китайски), так что история о троекратном ходоке к больному гению вызывала у него только зависть — к нему бы, к Бесу Сибате, кто-нибудь присылал гонцов со щедрыми предложениями! Эх!

— Но вы здесь. Благодаря мне, — долдонил свое Бес. Мысль он уже выразил, и не раз — и потянулись загребущие руки. Хамбэй изящно вывернулся.

— Кацуиэ-доно, — начал Хамбэй, поправляя маску, красную, под цвет перчаток. Поверх черного мундирчика с красной окантовкой — красный капюшон, к которому крепились длинные колышущиеся перья — белые, как волосы Хамбэя. Сибата захлебывался слюной. — Вы в походах так отвыкли от чистоты и этикета, что обычную вежливость принимаете за флирт.

— Ну не ломайтесь! — возопил Бес.

— Просто, Кацуиэ-доно, многие так воспитаны, что для них проявлять вежливость стоит немалых усилий, а я воспитан так, что мне крайне сложно хамить.

— Тьфу! Опять продинамил.

* * *

На хаори иероглиф «Десятитысячная удача», на цубе он же, а судьба — десять тысяч несчастий! Мицунари печально плелся от Хидэёси, волоча кресты и иконы. Не взяло начальство пользительную вещь, только посмеялось. «Хидэёси-сама мной недоволен, за дурака держит!» — Мицунари решал дилемму: отречься от бога ради Хидэёси-сама? Что ему дороже — вера в бога или собственный имидж в глазах Хидэёси? А не покарают ли его силы небесные за отступничество? Они его и так все время карают, за что — непонятно; приходила на ум только языческая концепция «в прошлой инкарнации сам себе подгадил, да так, что в этом воплощении продолжаешь расхлебывать» — а языческая — значит, неверная!

По пути ему попался сам руководитель расстрела Нагамасы, и Мицунари решил избавиться от враз опротивевших распятий и икон, напоминавших об унижении.

— Мицухидэ-доно, вы, должно быть, уже знаете, что у нас тут призрак завелся… Так вот я от Хидэёси-сама… амулеты несу…

— Мицунари-кун, — с ухмылочкой оборвал Мицухидэ, — так ты и самого Хидэёси знаешь?

— Да, Мицухидэ-доно, меня Сигэхару-сама привел им чай заваривать, и вот… имею честь общаться с этим великим воином.

— Что общего у штабиста с обозным счетоводом?

— Когда Нобунага-сама сделал нас ронинами, мне было некуда деться, я остался совсем один — и я пошел к отцу в монастырь. А там, где прошел Хидэёси-сама, никаких монахов остаться не может. Когда я плелся с этого пепелища, сам не зная куда, Сигэхару-сама меня подобрал. Он был ранен в руку, правую, и ему требовалась помощь. Сигэхару-сама сказал, что надо идти к Хидэёси-сама и проситься на службу, потому что он навел справки и узнал, что Хидэёси-сама низкого происхождения, у него нет своих вассалов и он готов брать всех подряд, и такой образованный человек, как Сигэхару-сама, ему, конечно, нужен. И тогда мы встретили Кацуиэ-доно, и он сказал Хидэёси-сама, что это безрассудно — подбирать людей Нагамасы, а Хидэёси-сама сказал, что людям жить хочется и иметь гарантированное место службы и довольствие, а не мстить за дохлого господина и закончить жизнь на эшафоте…

— Так Сигэхару сам приполз к Хидэёси? — Ухмылка Мицухидэ разъехалась до самых ушей.

Мицунари побагровел, запоздало сообразив, что разрушил репутацию собственного кумира!

— Ну… да, — выдавил Мицунари.

— Надо же осторожнее адаптировать нелепицы из китайских классических романов на нашу почву, — полушепотом, ухмыляясь, предупредил Мицухидэ.

Мицунари был готов провалиться сквозь землю: он и китайскую классику не читал (воскликнув «Фу, старье!», Мицунари только нарвался от Хамбэя на упрек в незнании языка), и благодетеля подвел, и все из-за чего? Из-за собственного проклятого правдорубства, дезадаптационной прямолинейности.

— Скажите это Сигэхару-сама! — бессильно огрызнулся он.

— Скажу. Непременно.

— Не щипайте меня за щеку, Мицухидэ-доно… Это можно делать только Сигэхару-сама! Вы что смеетесь, вы надо мной смеетесь?!

«Все надо мной смеются, и над Сигэхару-сама сейчас смеяться начнут, а виноват буду я! Десять тысяч несчастий!».


	15. Агитатор

В замке Адзути целая отдельная кладовка была отведена под черепа. Они там стояли на полочках, и горничная ежедневно протирала с них пыль. На праздник Бон их расставляли по всему замку, а также в саду, и использовали как подсвечники. На почетных местах стояли черепа побежденных князей.

В одну дождливую ночь в кладовку с черепами прокрались самураи.

— Хидэ, любитель экзотики, опять в склеп меня тащишь, — Хамбэй морщился, но шел, влекомый кузеном за руку.

Мицухидэ обернулся, дрогнуло пламя свечи в его руке.

— Извини, я не хотел напомнить, что у тебя чахотка.

Хамбэй имел в виду, что в прошлый раз пришлось над физиономией кузена созерцать гайдзинского умирающего бога — но раз уж напомнили о его недуге…

— Но здесь душно и пыльно, мне нельзя находиться в таких помещениях.

Мицухидэ выразительно развел руками — а куда, мол, деваться — и огонек от резкого жеста едва не потух. Он поставил свечу, взял череп с почетной полки:

— Как ты думаешь, Сигэхару, это череп моего бывшего господина или твоего?

Хамбэй подошел с тыла, обнял его за талию и положил подбородок ему на плечо, рассматривая черепок.

— Можно попробовать определить по зубам, но под этой позолотой они трудноразличимы.

Мицухидэ перевернул череп.

— А тут Нобунага-сама, оказывается, гравировочку заказал, чтоб самому не перепутать! Это Хисамаса! — Он обернулся и едва не столкнулся носами с Хамбэем. Тот немедленно проскользнул под рукой Мицухидэ и повис у него на шее. — Что, прям здесь? В сокровищнице господина, после того, как мы учинили в святой церкви кощунственное паскудство, чем спровоцировали Франциска на лавину одухотворенных проповедей антисодомского содержания?

— Тебя проняло, Хидэ? — съязвил Хамбэй.

Мицухидэ выпустил родича и воззрился на золоченый череп.

— Меня другое проняло — когда он начал вещать, что суицид — это слабачество и бегство от проблем. Я каждый день пытаюсь дать себе пинка, чтобы совершить это чертово сэппуку, а какой-то понаехавший жрец…

Хамбэй скрестил руки на груди и кисло отозвался:

— Хидэ, но из твоего положения есть и другой выход… Не нужно сразу опускать руки, убить себя ты всегда успеешь.

Мицухидэ сел на пол, попирая босой ногой Хисамасин череп.

— Какой еще другой выход? Опять в ронины?!

— Ну что ты, Хидэ. — Хамбэй устроился у него между колен, обнял за талию и очертил пальцем контур его губ. — Раз уж речь зашла о господских черепах — кстати, череп Ёсиаки имеется?

— Давай поищем.

Поискали. Хисамасин череп укатился в угол — и вот Хамбэй обеими руками, бережно, как лицо любовника перед поцелуем, снял с полочки череп Имагавы Ёсимото, чтобы Мицухидэ вытащил черепушки Асикаги Ёсиаки и Асакуры Ёсикагэ. Былые вместилища княжеских мозгов были покрыты позолотой и содержали на затылке именные иероглифы.

— У тебя в руках два черепа бывших господ. И я обещаю, что со мной у тебя будет и череп третьего.

Мицухидэ затянул, что, даже если удастся разделаться с Одой, его никто не поддержит, а Хамбэй божился, что они с Хидэёси все уладят, окажут силовую поддержку и обеспечат союзничество остальных влиятельных вассалов Оды.

Хамбэю совсем было не нужно, чтобы самый недовольный здесь совершил сэппуку. Он им с Хидэёси еще пригодится.

* * *

Громадная туша Хидэёси закрыла солнце и полнеба, нависла, упираясь руками в стену, и Хамбэй вжался спиной в каменную кладку.

— Хамбэй, — грозно пророкотала туша. — Я тебе в третий раз говорю — нет. Потому что кого ебут, ту не уважают. А я тебя уважаю. Все еще.

— Понял. Прости.

Хидэёси зыркнул напоследок и отодвинулся. Багровый от унижения Хамбэй неотрывно смотрел ему вслед и не сразу заметил, что из-за угла наблюдает Мицухидэ.

— В его деревенском представлении, — утешил кузен, обнимая Хамбэя за плечи.

Пошли к Мицухидэ.

Хамбэя безостановочно знобило. Ему было нужно чье-то тело, большое и теплое. Он съежился между колен у Мицухидэ, обнял его за талию и уткнулся щекой ему в грудь. Выпирающие кости Мицухидэ едва не распарывали Хамбэю кожу. Жилистые руки в перчатках до локтя сжали ему плечи — дискомфортно до боли, хотелось оттолкнуть.

— Сдалось тебе это село?

— Он… сильный.

Мицухидэ взвился ястребом и ткнул перстом в Сакурамай:

— Попробуй помаши.

Хамбэй потер плечо — точно будет синяк.

— Хидэ, я не говорю, что ты слабый. Я не в том смысле.

— А в каком тогда, Сигэхару? В том, что он ходит с непробиваемым видом и не разрушает твою картину гармоничного мира своей болью? — Он взмахнул руками. — Мир справедлив, и только нытики, слабаки и идиоты вроде меня или некой благородной дамы раздражают, мешают долдонить, что жизнь прекрасна. Нарушают, понимаешь ли, своим вяньганьем духоподъемные мантры про человека — кузнеца своего счастья!

Хамбэя снова начало знобить. Он обнял себя за плечи и отвернулся, процедив:

— А Хидэёси — именно такой.

Мицухидэ боролся с желанием набить кузену морду.

— Хидэ, ты тоже можешь его выковать! — нежно заворковал Хамбэй. Истерику у Мицухидэ надо поддерживать, но при этом не превращаясь в мишень для выплеска его агрессии. — Тебе в этом препятствует только Ода!

— Сами с твоим Хидэёси устраняйте князя.

Раньше он прокрастинировал («вилял», как выразился Хидэёси), но теперь — высказался категорически, без «а идея хороша, но надо выждать момент».

Хамбэй опустил глаза: неужели он просчитался и с самого начала не стоило делать ставку на главпотерпевшего? Усомниться в собственном выборе было невыносимо унизительно. Но с его стороны это — легко поправимый просчет, тогда как глупость кузена безгранична, подумал Хамбэй — неужели этот человек, отказываясь от предложения, не понимает, что ему помогут с сэппуку? Или он того и добивается?

Тщедушный Хамбэй не мог рассчитывать, что прямо сейчас удастся заткнуть навеки рот кузену и уйти невредимым (к тому же, их видели вместе — объясняй потом, что дорогой родственник доверил ему функции кайсяку). Пока он приведет Хидэёси, Мицухидэ успеет поведать о заговоре господину или госпоже — или хоть записку передать.

Сам Мицухидэ в этот момент размышлял, не свернуть ли кузену тощую шею — вопрос только в том, поверит ли Нобунага, что лучший из его людей засылал к неудачнику Мицухидэ вассала с беспрецедентным предложением, или решит, что Мицухидэ клевещет. Горилла с ним расправится в любом случае. Попросит у Нобунаги разрешения отомстить за невинноубиенного Хамбэя.

Воздух между ними словно искрил.

— Князь тебе не поверит, Хидэ, — нарушил молчание Хамбэй, следя за кузеном — вздувшиеся вены, напрягшиеся мышцы — вот-вот бросится. — В твоем положении рационально поддержать нас, а не искать справедливости и прозорливости у Нобунаги. На каком счету у него Хидэёси и где ты.

— Гарантии вы мне какие предоставите, кроме твоих слов? — процедил Мицухидэ. У этих двоих даже детей для заложничества не было.

У Хамбэя понеслась душа в рай. Им необходимы мозги Мицухидэ, его светлый разум и ясность мышления, способность принимать взвешенные решения, богатый военный и житейский опыт — так он лапидарно обозначил грабеж, разбой, синобу и прочую беготню Мицухидэ по городам и весям Хонсю в попытках наняться ну хоть к самому завалящему князьку. Вещая, Хамбэй отметил, что дорогой родственник постепенно расслабляется — еще настороже, еще готов к броску, но Хамбэй планомерно подводил его к бескровному решению спора.

— Твоей гарантией, — подытожил он, — является тот факт, что мы с моим господином нуждаемся в тебе. Мы видим то, чего не хочет видеть Нобунага!

Даже если Хидэёси планирует в дальнейшем пользоваться его навыками — он уже не раз таскал и швырял костлявого товарища, как мешок с песком — что ему мешает продолжать в том же духе после устранения сюзерена. Нобунаги нет, а дело его живет.

Мицухидэ сполз по стенке и сел на пол, волосы упали ему на лицо. Все же, если он будет вынужден присягнуть Хидэёси — вряд ли тот будет использовать его как мальчика для битья, и столь же маловероятно, что они будут сосуществовать, как Нобунага с Ёсиаки в годы сёгуната последнего. Единственное, на что он может точно рассчитывать — что ему помогут с тем, на что собственная рука упорно не поднималась, несмотря на голос разума, что это единственный способ прекратить унижения. К праотцам — но после вас, Нобунага-сама, после вас.


	16. Токугава-югенд

В эту ночь в гассюку Токугава-югенда поставили часовыми Сигэкадо и Нагамасу. Чтобы не заснуть на посту, Нагамаса рассказал кайдан «Дерзкий ронин». Когда повествование дошло до встречи со скелетом кита, Сигэкадо сполз по копью и заколотил кулаком в землю, трясясь от смеха.

— А что, это фольклор, — пожал плечами Нагамаса. — Правда, что ли, не слышал?

— Некайданистый у тебя кайдан, одно орево.

— Зато не заснул, — Нагамаса решил не показывать обиды. В лагере сегодня была генеральная репетиция смотра патриотического творчества. Отряд должен был написать песню и поставить танец. Что-нибудь грозное, о счастливом и мирном государстве, при сёгунате Токугава дети не плачут, но если кто покусится — мы готовы дать серьезный отпор, нам палец в рот не клади, всю руку отхватим. «В отряде одни дуболомы», — констатировал Сигэкадо, которому пришлось сочинять. Нагамаса выступил в роли хореографа. Больше никто не взял на себя труд задуматься, но как только Сигэкадо притащил текст, дорогие товарищи ринулись критиковать и отказываться петь. Только один Нагамаса поддерживал поэта, понимая, что никто другой не напишет и «лучше» взять неоткуда.

Путь наверх -  
Свет померк  
Над буйной головой!  
Голову спилили  
Тупой деревянной пилой!  
Хой! Хой! Хой!

Кто дурак,  
Ярый враг  
Сёгуната!  
Кто посмел -  
Не сумел,  
Вот расплата!

И узы, узы, узы  
Нас всех соединят!  
И узы, узы, узы,  
И нет пути назад!

Добра и света узы!  
Единства и любви!  
Кто наши рубит узы -  
Утопится в крови!

Путь наверх -  
Свет померк  
Над буйной головой!  
Голову спилили  
Тупой деревянной пилой!  
Хой! Хой! Хой!

И узы-узы-узы  
Нас всех соединят!  
И узы-узы-узы,  
И нет для них преград!

Хоть мы миролюбивы,  
Всех ждет конец такой,  
Кто наши рубит узы.  
Хой! Хой! Хой!

В землю зарыли!  
Голову спилили!  
Тупой деревянной пилой!  
Хой! Хой! Хой!

Взрослых содержание песни тоже возмутило, и ответом на творчество Сигэкадо были выпученные глаза и бульканье: «Ну! Ну! Нет! Так нельзя!» — а как надо, словарного запаса не хватило объяснить.

Он сел, взял тушечницу и кисть, и переписал:

Узами сёгун сплетает страну,  
Я песню спою, чтоб не выть на луну,  
Вам эту песню спою я во мгле  
О тупой деревянной пиле.

Звучит это грозно, но наша пила -  
Орудие блага, а вовсе не зла.  
На зубьях ее мир, удача и свет,  
Мы только чирк — головы уже нет.

Тупая деревянная пилаааа -  
Мир и узы стране принеслаааа,  
От смутьянов чистите углыыы,  
Во имя тупой пилы!

Мы идем с деревянной пилой -  
Враг прощается с головой,  
Справедливо ответим с лихвоооой -  
Деревянной тупою пилооооой.

Реакция наставников: «Ты издеваешься?!». Реакция однокорытников — нервный смех и «Ну неееет, напиши что-нибудь нормальное». Поэту сказали, что он явный поклонник Мицунари: «И не спорь!»; Сигэкадо воскликнул, что не сочувствует побежденным. Под раздачу попал и Нагамаса — за то, что заявил, что песня годная — а в ответ на свой кайдан получил нечленораздельное «фе». Стоило поддерживать товарища.

Пока он размышлял, что не стоило, Сигэкадо пробормотал:

— Докайданился…

Нагамаса поднял глаза:

— Что это?!

Словно ветер нес к ограде лагеря громадный куст — но огонь факелов, укрепленных на ограде, не колебался. Вместо веток колыхались гигантские черные руки. В центре тени образовали кокон — в его нише виднелась субтильная фигурка с выпирающими из-под болеро ребрами и бледное узкое лицо.

Сигэкадо был готов развернуться и унести ноги, но Нагамаса ухватил его за волосы.

Мальчик, которого несли тени, был младше Сигэкадо и Нагамасы года на три. Безоружный — но с боевитой тенью клинок просто лишний. Черные перчатки выше локтя явно подобраны под тень. Волосы надо лбом и на макушке не сбриты, а просто зачесаны назад.

— Стой! — прохрипел Нагамаса.

— Стою…

— Хайль Токугава! — поздоровались часовые — Сигэкадо срывающимся фальцетом, Нагамаса — агрессивно с отчаянья. Всем здравомыслящим подданным Тысячелетнего Сёгуната полагалось отвечать «Узы хайль!», но обладатель ручек глянул так возмущенно и растерянно, словно впервые слышал.

— Что здесь за… — Мальчик помахал рукой.

— Токугава-югенд, — хлопнул честными глазами Нагамаса.

— Что это значит?

— Лагерь военно-патриотического воспитания под патронажем сёгуната, — ответил Нагамаса и ткнул большим пальцем в герб Токугавы, вытканный на хаори слева, над самым сердцем.

— Ты что, не слышал про Токугава-югенд? — не поверил своим ушам Сигэкадо.

— Нет.

— Где ж ты жил?

— Э… В монастыре! — Темныш скрестил руки на груди, и тени повторили за ним жест.

— А сейчас что, сбежал? — догадался Нагамаса и получил неуверенный кивок.

— Мы должны тебя задержать и отвести к старшему смены, — сказал Сигэкадо. — Как нарушителя.

— Что со мной будет?

— Если ты хочешь в югенд, то тебя могут взять как «сына сёгуната», — пообещал Сигэкадо, и Нагамаса нахмурился: сироток-обслуги в лагере хватало, но это были мальчики без особых способностей. Сигэкадо не может не понимать: такого, как этот демоненок, полагается ликвидировать. Истории о могущественных демонах-самураях, перебитых в эпоху Сэнгоку, еще кровоточили в предсмертных конвульсиях — пока что остались свидетели, препятствовавшие возгласам «Ну, это мифология!», им все еще кто-то верил, еще не все погрузились в скепсис. Сёгун стремился очистить страну от людей со сверхспособностями.

— Зовут-то тебя как?

Мальчик громко сглотнул.

— Хирои.

— Тебе еще взрослое имя не дали, — поморщился Сигэкадо. — Ладно. Отведем — там дадут.

— Все тебе дадут, — зловеще подтвердил Нагамаса.

— А кушать дадут? Я три дня не ел!

— Только тени убери.

Тени стекли по силуэту хозяина и нефтяной лужей расплескались вокруг ног.

— Хирои… А я Сигэкадо.

— Нагамаса.

— Очень приятно…

— Кто в караулку?

— Э нет, ты иди, я с этими ручками тут один…

Они сыграли в «змею, жабу и улитку», и Сигэкадо выпало докладывать о нарушителе, но он не спешил бежать — Хирои протянул:

— Расскажите еще, чем вы здесь занимаетесь? Ну, кроме тренировок.

— А то что, если мы расскажем и ты поймешь, что не выдержишь — развернешься и сбежишь? — осклабился Сигэкадо.

— Тихо разуплотнюсь. — Хирои помахал руками-тенями. — А вы никому не скажете, что нарушили и тут со мной разговаривали.

Нагамаса и Сигэкадо переглянулись. В монастыре ребенку привили дезадаптационное человеколюбие — три дня без еды летел, куда глаза глядят, и не попытался использовать ручки по назначению, для грабежа — но ему нетрудно будет разорвать нападающих на куски и в одиночку разнести весь лагерь.

Нагамаса нервно фыркнул:

— Кроме тренировок, говоришь? Ну, политическое воспитание получаем, лекции слушаем и усиленно патриотическим творчеством занимаемся. Я вообще удивляюсь, как его, — он кивнул на Сигэкадо, — не выпороли за то, что он сегодня насочинял.

— Нагамаса, ты поделиться хочешь?

— Зацени! — Как бы Сигэкадо ни кривился, Нагамаса все равно шепотом заорал:

Путь наверх -  
Свет померк  
Над буйной головой!  
Голову спилили  
Тупой деревянной пилой!  
Хой! Хой! Хой!

На лице Сигэкадо скепсис постепенно сменялся усмешкой.

— Да знаю я, чем ему отпилили! — не выдержал Хирои. — Что ты со смаком таким повторяешь!

— Это чтоб слушатель прочувствовал грозность сёгуната, — объяснил Нагамаса — в восторге от собственного выступления, усталый, он оперся руками на колени и тяжело дышал.

— А нас обвинили в сочувствии западникам, сказали переписывать песню, — сказал Сигэкадо.

— Ага, еще и припомнили прошлое место службы наших папаш, — добавил Нагамаса.

— Они при Секигахаре выступили в рядах западников? — переспросил Хирои.

— Ну, мой папаша к тому моменту был давно покойник, а Курода-доно, отец Нагамасы, он истый токугавец!

— Тот самый Курода? — Хирои сдвинул запястья и покрутил воображаемым шаром на цепи. Тени тут же подстроились и сформировали колодки, цепь и огромный невесомый шар.

— Нагамаса, глянь! — умилился Сигэкадо, но сын Куроды нахмурился:

— Вот так всегда, если мой папаша, то эти колодки! И никто не говорит, что мой папаша — что благодаря его уму и труду покойный тайко всего добился… ну и твой папаша, Сигэкадо, конечно. Короче, где бы он был, если бы не они.

Сигэкадо был неспособен провозглашать панегирик родителю. На расспросы о родственниках ему приходилось лгать, чтобы не распахиваться перед очередным прохожим: «Мой отец меня не воспитывал!». Покойный Такэнака Сигэхару — женоненавистник, чайлдхейт, которому не удалось быть чайлдфри, потому что родители принудительно женили — но не смогли заставить жить с этой женщиной и ребенком. Его папаша задолжал самураю по фамилии Андо, в тот момент влиятельному в Мино дворянину, и тот согласился простить долг, если Сигэхару женится на его дочке. Сигэхару ей заявил, что у него чахотка, он не хочет ее обременять, чтобы ей пришлось его лечить, он может ее заразить, он не хочет, чтобы она к нему привязывалась и ей было тяжело его терять, потому что он скоро умрет — совершенно растрогал, до слез довел, и все это для того, чтобы она согласилась жить раздельно. А как же родителей внуками обеспечить, для чего их, собственно, и женили? Он ей вручил плошку с экссудатом: «А дальше сама!» — «Как?!» — «Пальцем!». Он поселил жену у своих родителей и наведывался реже приличного.

Пока Сигэкадо унывал в размышлениях, что у всех отцы — семьянины, а у него — Хамбэй, Хирои опасливо спросил:

— У вас телесные наказания часто?

— Да, каждый день кого-нибудь порют, а ты думал? — осклабился Нагамаса и пустился в описания, что и наставники порют, и однокорытники бьют, но не по морде, а умеючи, чтоб видимых повреждений не оставалось («Пусть валит отсюда, и мы целее будем, и сам», — думал Нагамаса). Описания произвели на слушателя ожидаемый эффект, и Сигэкадо, источая яд, поинтересовался:

— А что, тебя не били никогда? Правда, что ли?

Сколько ж его родственники пожертвовали на храм, что его и не били, и — Сигэкадо был уверен — не принуждали к физическому труду.

— Руки покажи. Ого, холеные, ногти длинные. Ты и палку бамбуковую не держал, да? Не то что оружие… — Сигэкадо разобрал смех.

— Понял я, все понял!

— Что ты понял? — ухмыльнулся Нагамаса.

— Обратно пора! К монахам! Вам спасибо, что честно предупредили!

— А ты думал, — Нагамаса проглотил «сопляка» и все тому подобные эпитеты — тень росла на глазах, готовая поглотить лагерь, задушить, швырнуть или разорвать напополам человека, разгромить постройки — или подхватить и бережно унести своего маленького хозяина.

Нагамаса и Сигэкадо провожали его взглядом.

— Избавились.

— Крут, а?

— Главное, чтоб нас не попалили, что мы на посту с ним трепались.

Тень несла Хидэёри над дорожной слякотью — если бы встретился демон старше, сильнее и опытнее, который сумел бы его подавить, если бы ему не удалось призвать тень — старшим мальчикам не пришлось бы изо всех сил сдерживаться, и языки бы замололи, и кулаки пошли в ход; о наставниках и думать не хотелось. Он же не наивный идиот, он же не рассчитывал, что его здесь примут, как родного. Лучше домой, к маме, она обо всем позаботится. Сэн, должно быть, уже послала гонца с письмом к папаше, что Хидэёри сорвался с цепи и исчез в неизвестном направлении. Что теперь, сёгун опять явится лично сажать его на цепь? Будто делать больше нечего. Но с другой стороны, остались ли демоны, способные обуздать Хидэёри? Должны остаться, верные Токугаве. Или он превентивно истребил всех, своей силой представлявших потенциальную угрозу?

Нужна карта. Еще бы уметь по ней ориентироваться. Найти дорогу в Эдо и на ней того из слуг, который везет Иэясу дочкино ябедничество.


	17. Ручной берсерк Хамбэя

_ Такэнака Хамбэй был талантливым стратегом периода Сэнгоку и военным советником хозяина замка Гифу, Сайто Тацуоки, а до того - его отца Сайто Ёситацу. Несмотря на блестящий военный ум, Хамбэй слыл болезненным и женоподобным человеком.  
Однажды Хамбэй с отрядом из всего лишь шестнадцати человек захватил неприступный замок Гифу.  
Как-то раз один самурай из замка Гифу оскорбил стратега за его женственный вид и помочился на него, когда Хамбэй проходил под башней. Его жалобы хозяину замка, Сайто Тацуоки, и просьбы наказать оскорбителя остались без внимания…_

Легенда

Обозный счетовод занимался правдоискательством. На этот раз он выяснял легитимность притязаний Оды на давно завоеванную им территорию Мино. К выяснению он приступил после красочного рассказа Хамбэя, что под его командованием минцы непременно бы отстояли суверенитет, оборона шла успешно, пока перепуганный Тацуоки не приказал своим вассалам прекратить сопротивление и не сдал Нобунаге Мино — после чего Хамбэй переместился под крыло Роккаку Ёсикаты.

Мицунари отправился искать бывших вассалов Досана и первым встретил Тосимицу.

— Простите мое невежество, — сказал Мицунари, — но Досан зачитывал своим вассалам это завещание? Что Мино достанется дочке и ее семье. Или Нобунага-сама внезапно его предъявил?

— Конечно, Досан нас ознакомил, а ты что, подозреваешь Нобунагу-сама в подделке?

— Меня просто поражает неуважение к покойному господину, — заявил Мицунари. — Они что, считали себя умнее его?!

Тосимицу глянул на счетовода, как на умалишенного.

— В таком случае они плюнули на его гроб, если думали, что он не понимал, как будет лучше для них и этой провинции!

— Имелись и прямые наследники мужского пола, юноша. Помимо почтенного господина Оды. К сожалению, ни они сами, ни их советники не были так дальновидны, как Досан, безошибочно определивший, что за Нобунагой-сама будущее.

«Пойти спросить еще у кого-нибудь из минцев или не стоит? — размышлял Мицунари. — Они потом между собой обсудят, такими темпами дойдет до Нобунаги — тот же Тосимицу скажет Мицухидэ, а тот и господам передаст…» Хамбэй не мог ответить на этот вопрос — ему было двенадцать лет, когда был убит Досан.

«Нет, все-таки пойду дальше опрашивать народ!» — решил Мицунари. Даже если Нобунага узнает — ну, узнает, и что? Прикажет ему сделать сэппуку? Выгонит из рядов? За что?!

— Моринари-доно, — взывал он через несколько минут, — можно у вас узнать по поводу покойного Досана...

А еще через несколько минут:

— Господа! Да кто из вас лжет?!

* * *

* * *

Хамбэя знобило. Он сидел под одеялом, у жаровни с углями, с чашкой горячего чая в руках, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что эти суррогаты не заменят живого тепла, а живое тепло сковано, озлоблено и отравлено соображениями социальной приемлемости.

Он же самурай, а не размазня! Трупы, развороченные раны, гноище, антисанитария, марш-броски и ночевки в непогодь, тяжеленные доспехи с поклажей — и все наравне со здоровяками! Ему, хворому, тщедушному, каждый день приходилось совершать невидимый подвиг. Наивно, нелепо, глупо ждать заботы о чужих чувствах, нагло и несбыточно — позволить себе желать, чтобы щадили. Пни ближнего, нагадь на нижнего. Жизнь прекрасна! Мучением для него, аллергика, была верховая езда. Хамбэй заливался слезами, из носа низвергались ручьи. Маска промокала насквозь. Голова кружилась. Когда господин едет верхом, негоже вассалу перемещаться в паланкине, замедляя тем самым весь отряд, когда вассал в бою не ранен, руки-ноги исправно функционируют. Блажь и капризы лечатся гневными окриками. «Ты как баба!». Все могут ехать верхом, а этому больше всех надо. Обнаглел.

В родном Мино его считали выпендривающимся кретином, специально притягивающим к себе чужую агрессию — чего еще можно ожидать, выпендриваясь? Чтоб похвалили? Никого не хвалят, уважение и деликатность — литературный вымысел; Хамбэй не слепой и не дитя, чтобы не знать, чего стоит ожидать от народа. Следовательно, умозаключали самураи, ему нравятся унижения, их он и добивается, провоцируя ксенофобов.

Хамбэй всю жизнь их провоцировал — задолго до момента, когда поддался желанию реализовать собственные эстетические предпочтения, начав заказывать разноцветные мундирчики и прятать шрамы-украшатели-мужчины под маской — провоцировал не самыми выдающимися навыками в обращении с оружием, субтильностью («Ты как баба!»), чрезмерной начитанностью и необоримым отвращением к безграмотности и грубости; наконец он понял, что хамить будут в любом случае и не имеет смысла ежедневно наступать на горло собственным вкусам.

Став вассалом Хидэёси, он наконец оказался в коллективе, видящем, что начальство к нему благоволит, и следовательно — придерживающем языки.

Хамбэй часто слышал, что людям очень трудно сдерживаться и не выплескивать агрессию — уголовно или хотя бы вербально; что им приходится с громадными усилиями принуждать себя к вежливости — ведь каждый человек жаждет дать с ноги в лицо оппоненту. Кроме него. Он никогда не слышал от других (кто ж признается в социально-неприемлемом!), но знал: чтобы не прослыть слюнтяем и бабой, каждый старательно подавляет в себе любые позывы к проявлению позитивной оценки окружающих людей. В частности, его господа, командиры, товарищи по службе, ухажеры и даже подчиненные отнюдь не упражнялись в красноречии и не спешили его, Хамбэя, восхвалять — а ведь он этого достоин! Достоин более, чем кто-либо иной! Хамбэй был уверен, что побуждения у них возникают — но тут же подавляются: слишком велик риск осмеяния. Слишком ригидно представление о людях — неспособны допустить, что многие осудят, но Хамбэй с его широтой и гибкостью мышления оценит — он в своем спокойствии настолько благороден и изыскан.

Хамбэй жаждал круглосуточных дифирамбов, а имел одуревшего от отчаяния кузена, для которого родственничек был не столь приоритетен, чтобы изощряться в чудесах невиданной чуткости и выражениях нечеловеческой экзальтации, что у него есть брат — рафинированный интеллектуал, краса и гордость... кадров Хидэёси? Кадров Нобунаги? Всего человечества!

На первом свидании Мицухидэ сказал:

— Я о таком, как вы, всю жизнь мечтал.

Чем и ограничился. Хамбэй не потребовал развить тему, чтобы не выглядеть хлюпиком, клянчащим комплименты — а стоило бы побудить кавалера поднапрячь извилины и выдать хотя бы такое:

— Об упрямом в своей утонченности человеке. Не старающемся оскотиниться, натужно сквернословя в стыде за собственную интеллигентность. Я видел таких, увы, немало, и я хотел встретить человека, у которого хватает смелости оставаться собой — не ломать в себе эту одухотворенность, вопреки культу хамства.

Но нет же. Кузен заметил, что Хамбэй не из крикунов про сопляка и бабу, что ему не приходит в голову рявкать: «А не надо обращать внимание на мудаков! Тебе должно быть наплевать, что о тебе думают и говорят другие!» — и немедленно этим воспользовался, сливая ему в уши свои бесконечные жалобы на князя-оскорбителя и неспособность совершить сэппуку. (Если бы сам Мицухидэ узнал, что его редкие, словно снег летом, обмолвки, что жить нелегко, воспринимаются Хамбэем как «бесконечные жалобы», чахоточник бы рисковал парочкой зубов.)

Мицунари, человек, обязанный Хамбэю своим нынешним местом службы и знакомством с самим Хидэёси, — тоже не выражал благодетелю беспрерывных восторгов. Он долдонил, как его возмущает всеобщая лживость и осмеяние идеи, что можно работать на совесть, а не «на отъебись». Он только и делал, что приводил примеры из жизни родного обоза: тут солгали, там солгали, и в этом сбрехали, и в том покривили душой, сами себе врут, психика каждого человека зиждется на лжи (кроме как у обозника Исиды, конечно же), все социальное взаимодействие строится на лжи, и снова Мицунари рубанул правду-матку, а его обозвали идиотом в трехмиллионный раз. Он беспрестанно кипел и негодовал, и как-то раз, перебирая его седые волосы, вылавливая вшей и слушая очередную новеллу о том, как Мицунари резал правду и тех, кто его в этом упрекал (правда, недорезал — дуэлянтов растащили, прежде чем они успели ранить друг друга; самураи стали угрожать потащить Мицунари к начальству на разбирательство, что «этот полоумный Исида на людей кидается», но Мицунари проорал, что он — протеже самого Такэнаки), Хамбэй нежно спросил:

— Ты мой ручной берсерк?

Шуток не понимая, Мицунари закатил глаза:

— Сигэхару-сама, как вам лозунг: «Сноб и педант! Будь сильным и гордым! Неуча бей в хамскую морду!»?

— Это не к снобу призыв и тем более не к педанту, Сакити. Быдластые методы, ничего общего не имеющие с гордостью. — Хамбэй раздавил ногтями вошь и утопил в чашке с водой.

— А я педант, но они ж по-цивилизованному не понимают, Сигэхару-сама, — оправдывался бешеный счетовод.

— Поухаживай за мной.

Они поменялись местами, но как только Хамбэй прилег на колени к Мицунари, перед глазами у него заболтался крестик на длинной цепочке. Мицунари то и дело отбрасывал крестик за спину, но металлическая фигурка дохлого гайдзина неминуемо падала, задевая Хамбэю лоб и переносицу и норовя приземлиться в глаз.

— Сакити, сними крестик.

— Не могу, Сигэхару-сама, это грех!

— Сакити, ты будешь с крестиком играться или все-таки деинсектизацией займешься?

— Простите.

Тут крестик запутался у Хамбэя в волосах и выдернул клок. С извинениями Мицунари постарался упрятать амулет под юкату, но Иисус распятый тут же вновь устремился Хамбэю в лоб…

Хамбэю не пришло в голову, что отказ Мицунари снять крестик — это тихая маленькая месть за неодобрение его «быдластых методов».

Отъехала фусума, и явился Мицухидэ. Мицунари застыдился интимной процедуры и возопил:

— Мицухидэ-доно, куда вы с косами?

— Мицунари-кун, — осклабился визитер, — я к брату пришел. Тебе пора.

Мицунари вскочил, сжав кулаки:

— Мицухидэ-доно, я не понял?!

Хамбэй отправил Мицунари заваривать чай. Когда Мицунари принес воды, косы стояли в дальнем углу, и Мицухидэ произносил, явно возражая:

— …Прекраснодушные фантазии о боевом братстве, защите и взаимоподдержке. На практике это либо «Не надо обращать внимание на всяких идиотов», либо «Слабак, ты должен был им навалять!», к чему склонен призывать любезный Сигэхару, а возгласами по первому типу у нас тут любит разражаться Кэйдзи.

— Кто это? — спросил Мицунари.

— Псины племянник, — ответил Мицухидэ. — Болтается, как говно в проруби, не хочет быть самураем, хочет пить, курить и шляться, «мир посмотреть», чтобы повсюду царило благоденствие и никакие боевые действия ему не мешали шляться по городам и весям, то бишь по тавернам и борделям. И несет сентиментальную чушь, что все люди — братья, конфликты надлежит решать мирно, Акети-доно — мясник, Акети-доно его немного потрепал, дитя придурковатое ринулось к дяде, дядя сказал, что так ему и надо.

— А деньги у него откуда? — спросил Мицунари. — Неужели Тосииэ раскошеливается?

— "Дайте воды попить, а то так кушать хочется, что переночевать негде". А в злачных местах — "самураи денег не берут". Потому ему и приходится все время менять дислокацию — долго в одном месте такое терпеть не станут.

— Кэйдзи — лицемерный ублюдок! — бессильно вскричал Хамбэй. Мицухидэ захохотал, мол, чистоплюй не безнадежен — уже выражаться начал! — и Мицунари был готов схватить гостя за патлы и окунуть бесновато ухмыляющуюся харю в угли под жаровней.

— Что было? — ощерившись, Мицухидэ подтолкнул кузена в бок.

— Как только слез с меня, сразу завыл: «Из-за тебя лю-у-уди гибнут! Кровь проливаешь! Хищникам служишь! Сколько душ невинных загубил, вдов и сирот оставил! Ты стервятник!»

— Ну, ты ему по морде съездил?

Хамбэй обреченно вздохнул.

— Этому здоровяку, кровь с молоком, да?

Хамбэй мог бы добавить, что ему злобы не хватило — лежа расслабленный после сюдо, вместо социально требуемой агрессии он испытал только обиду и недоумение — но знал, что в ответ возопят: «Ну что ты как баба!».

— Потому что из Сигэхару боец никудышный. Если бы он хоть одного убил… Хлипкое тельце! — Мицухидэ хлопнул Хамбэя по тощему бедру. — Это, знаешь, мозги прочищает.

— У меня другие обязанности. — Хамбэй закашлялся и потянулся за платком.

— Мицунари, ты людей убивал?

— Я хоть и счетовод, но тоже боевая единица! — послышался вопль от очага.

— Сколько? — изгалялся Мицухидэ.

— Двоих!

Мицухидэ нервно захохотал:

— А я сбился со счета. Вот я и говорю, что если бы Сигэхару взял хоть одну голову, — он навалился на Хамбэя и начал его тискать и мять, — то чистоплюйства бы поубавилось, и спеси по отношению к нам, и потуг изображать Маленького Принца...

— Благородного Мужа! — прохрипел из-под него Хамбэй.

— «Благородный Муж обладает человеколюбием»? — захохотал Мицухидэ.

Мицунари подал им чай, негодующим взглядом требуя от Мицухидэ отпустить Хамбэя и вести себя пристойно.

Мицухидэ сел.

— Мне Тосимицу поведал, как ты тут носился с опросом населения.

— Мицухидэ-доно, вы можете мне сказать правду?

Седое умертвие потянуло чай из пиалы.

— Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, Мицунари, потому что, когда Досан определялся и предположительно составлял завещание, я блуждал в Биттю, и у меня не было настолько доверительных контактов с минцами. Так сложилось, что я всегда был сам по себе и мог рассчитывать только на себя, поэтому и особого патриотизма к местности, где прошло мое детство и юность, я не испытываю.

Мицунари понял, что последней репликой Мицухидэ отвечает не ему, а каким-то голосам из прошлого, требовавшим любить «город твоего детства». Немного подумав, он решил спросить, что это за голос.

Мицухидэ откликнулся:

— Представь себе — Кэйдзи!

— Я рад, что его не знаю, — нахохлился Мицунари. — Указывает людям, что они должны думать.

Хамбэй вздохнул, рассматривая свое отражение в пиале.

— Когда Хидэёси задушил свою жену и мучился совестью, Кэйдзи ему бодро и жизнерадостно посоветовал: «Т10Д и все пройдет!».

— За что?! — икнул Мицунари.

— Что-то не то сказала, он вспылил. Он Т10Д, но вокруг блуждал Кэйдзи, завывая, что он изверг и убил замечательную женщину.

Мицунари утратил нить разговора, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он по-прежнему восхищаться господином или нет у него больше кумира. Хамбэй еле привел его в чувство и услал на кухню за едой.

Как только Мицунари испарился, Мицухидэ зафонтанировал:

— Сигэхару, а ты нашему пацифисту не предлагал ликвидировать Нобунагу? Устранить источник агрессии в этой истерзанной стране?

— Он откажется. Ну как же это, чтобы он, миролюбец, кровь людскую проливал, даже Нобунаги? Нобунага — тоже живое существо! Не причиняй вреда живым существам, вдруг оно в прошлой жизни было твоей матерью, а ты не помнишь!

— Он еще и верун? — закатил глаза Мицухидэ.

— Он мне как-то раз с глубокой убежденностью поведал легенду, услышанную от какого-то монаха. Что в неком монастыре собака родила и одного из щенков валяла лапами, пыталась перебить ему шейные позвонки и отказывалась кормить. Монахам приходилось следить. А в одну ночь всей братии приснился один и тот же сон: собака им всем рассказала человеческим голосом, что в прошлой жизни была веселой девицей, у нее было пять любовников, и сейчас они все переродились в ее щенках, четверо были нормальные, а пятый — самый противный, и он сейчас — тот самый щенок, которого она треплет. На следующий день пришел племянник того человека и забрал самого хилого щенка, сказав, что почему-то хочет о нем позаботиться. Вот тебе смешно, Хидэ, а Кэйдзи в это верит.

— И все-таки поговори с Кэйдзи. Это же не ты стервятник! Это все Нобунага! Ты — человеколюбивый благородный муж, ты из-за своих высоких моральных качеств не смог врезать этому хаму, — веселился Мицухидэ, — так пусть же Кэйдзи уничтожит злодея и принесет миру мир!

— Не могу, Хидэ — он опять исчез в неизвестном направлении.

— Как появится.

Появился Мицунари.

— Моти вам принес!

И Мицухидэ задумался, для чего обозному счетоводу понадобилось выяснять неактуальную ныне правду-матку о завещании Досана. Хамбэй растит ассасина, планомерно внушая, что искоренение лжецов и мошенников нужно начать с сюзерена? Мицухидэ, над которым издевается даже Ранмару и которому никто не поверит, — превосходно подходит на роль ликвидатора, но не может же Хамбэй ограничиться обработкой единственного кандидата.


	18. Бодрячком, Хидэаки!

Хидэаки влачил свои будни  
В глубочайшей обиде на дядю.  
Мицунари безродного слушать -  
Несемейственно, просто жестоко  
Отстранять человека родного,  
Отбирать его должность и земли,  
Подсидел крохобор Мицунари,  
Убежденный в своем положенье -  
Он умело подлизывал тайко,  
Плюнув в душу его приближенным  
И считая, что так будет вечно.  
А ведь тайко, увы, не бессмертен,  
Связь одна только прочная - мало  
Для того, чтоб колоссу не рухнуть  
Со своих тощих глиняных ножек -  
Размышлял оскорбленный племянник,  
Обвиненный в немалых растратах  
И провальном военном походе.

Тут приносят письмо Токугавы:  
«Я вам, мол, присылаю монаха,  
Из доверенных лиц моих лучший,  
Образован и ловок безмерно,  
Здравомыслящ, хитер, проворотлив,  
В общем, то, чего вам не хватает,  
С ним вы справитесь с каждой задачей,  
Предоставленной бурною жизнью,  
Заживете в фаворе у дяди,  
Обретете и власть, и поместья,  
В вашей свите моими глазами  
Пусть он станет, и будет вам счастье -  
Вместе мы грандиозных свершений  
Непременно и скоро достигнем.  
Как вы знаете, у Иэясу  
Не расходятся слово и дело».

Хидэаки в тоске и унынье  
Себя чувствует пешкой разменной.  
Он - никто, а кругом - кукловоды.  
«Бодрячком, бодрячком, Хидэаки! -  
Восклицает ему Токугава. -  
Создадим с вами крепкие узы!»  
Хидэаки тоскливо и страшно,  
И Тэнкай божествам воскуряет  
С просьбой твердости дать господину -  
Нерешителен юноша больно.  
Хидэаки болтается рядом,  
Как обычно, в растрепанных чувствах.

У духовника юного князя  
Нетяжелая вовсе работа -  
Токугаве немного завидно.  
Благодарности ждать от Тэнкая  
Иэясу отнюдь не намерен,  
Без прикрас зная сущность людскую  
И тем более этого бонзы.

Если б стало известно Тэнкаю,  
Кто ему позавидовал тихо,  
Он бы, верно, сожрал свою маску,  
Хохотали бы боги и будды.


	19. Честный бой Токугавы

Как-то раз подослал Иэясу  
Отравителя с медленным ядом,  
Устраняя великого тайко.  
Ничего не берет Хидэёси!  
Наделен организмом могучим.  
И приходит на ум Токугаве:  
В этот раз труп врага не дождешься,  
Проплывающий вниз по теченью.  
«Повезло с Нобунагой однажды,  
Но Горилла нас всех похоронит», -  
Так он думал, взирая печально  
На кипящий котел с Гоэмоном,  
А потом и на гроб Хидэцугу.

Он был вынужден в честной дуэли  
Отправлять на тот свет сюзерена.  
За углом поджидал Тадакацу,  
Унести господина готовый  
Прочь от пуль - только воплем Исиды  
Иэясу был в бегстве настигнут.  
Он летел громкой славе навстречу -  
Победил самого Хидэёси!  
В рукопашной! Он - воин великий,  
Он - звезда джентльменского бокса.  
Нет в Японии воинов равных.  
А о том, что был медленным ядом  
Хидэёси при этом отравлен -  
Циркулируют только догадки  
Из обветренных уст Мицунари.  
И от вскрытия не было толку -  
Век шестнадцатый, что вы хотите.


	20. Мальчик для битья

Но-химэ и Мицухидэ чинно сидели за котацу. Церемониймейстер Нобунаги заваривал им чай, балагуря:

— А из монастыря меня выгнали за ересь! Я проповедовал, что по всем семи небесам летает бронзовый чайник, и благодаря правильному проведению чайной церемонии можно достичь нирваны! Вознестись в парах кипящего чая, так сказать. Еле ноги унес от сохэев. Но я не жалею! Я нашел себе место у почтеннейшего князя Оды, он всех неортодоксально мыслящих людей принимает…

— Все, спасибо, Рикю, можешь быть свободен.

— Да, Но-химэ-сама, исчезаю!

И он улизнул за сёдзи подслушивать.

Но-химэ влачила одинокое существование при живом муже. Нобунага был человеком несемейственным. Возвращаясь домой из походов, он только проходил мимо в развевающемся плаще, окруженный слугами, и родной жене приходилось наводить о нем справки через третьих лиц!

Для этого она пригласила кузена на чай и принялась расспрашивать о муже.

Пока Мицухидэ с упоением повествовал, сколько он зарезал, сколько перерезал, сколько душ невинных загубил, — не обращая внимания на кислое лицо Но-химэ, которой было совершенно не интересно, кто кого куда пырнул, — из-за сёдзи появилась голова Нобунаги на непомерно длинной шее, торчащей из брыжей.

— Вы мой чай, из моей чашки, из моего чайника лакаете!

Но-химэ просияла:

— Кадзусаноске-сама! Вы ко мне пришли! Я так рада вас видеть! Проходите, дорогой!

— Вон отсюда, кретин! — Нобунага сорвал с ноги сандалию и запулил Мицухидэ в лоб. — Сандалию мне принеси.

Мицухидэ утерся:

— Так вон или принести?

— Ты что, тупой?! Идиотом прикидываешься! Принеси и мухой на задний двор, и усэппучься там.

Мицухидэ, в этот момент обувавший господина, поднял глаза:

— Разрешите помыться, переодеться хоть перед смертью.

— Я сказал — мухой!

Мицухидэ выполз. Он все равно решил отмокнуть в бочке, переодеться в белое и сочинить стихи — за это время, глядишь, он Нобунаге зачем-нибудь понадобится.

Только Мицухидэ вышел во двор, как его догнал широко улыбающийся Маэда Кэйдзи.

— А поминки будут?

Последовал мощный удар ногой в лоб. Кэйдзи очнулся на следующий день, потому что стало холодно и мокро. Он лежал во дворе под проливным дождем, в грязи. Поднявшись, он поплелся к дяде и спросил, почему тот не прислал к поверженному телу слуг с носилками.

Но это было спустя сутки, а сейчас, вырубив Кэйдзи, Мицухидэ заметил невдалеке чернорясного церемониймейстера и сделал вывод, кто распространяет по замку известие, что Акети-доно пошел вспарывать себе живот. Рикю дематериализовался с глаз долой и, встретив по пути неразлучных Хасибу с Такэнакой, радостно сообщил:

— А князь приказал Акети-доно совершить сэппуку! Но Акети-доно неимоверно скуп — отказывается от предсмертной чайной церемонии, лишь бы ни гроша на гостей не потратить, а он ведь эти деньги в следующее воплощение с собой не унесет.

В самом деле, а кого ему звать на прижизненные поминки? Госпожу Оити? «Утонем вместе в море слез!». Тосимицу с Хидэмицу? «Хорошего вам следующего воплощения!» — «А вам нового господина такого же хорошего, как мое следующее воплощение!».

И, подобрав рясу, Рикю поскакал оповещать каждого встречного.

Хамбэй вздохнул:

— Мой кропотливый труд вылетел в трубу.

Хидэёси выглянул в евроокно. Оставалось только разделаться с Нобунагой самому, погубив репутацию образца самурайской чести и верности господину. Поначалу он рассматривал кандидатуру Куроды Камбэя, отягощенного очевидным мотивом, но использовать собственного вассала было чревато. Хидэёси требовался посторонний исполнитель. Например, если бы, выждав момент, когда князь ограничится небольшим отрядом охраны, напал Бес Сибата — ему бы немедленно припомнили давнишнюю попытку переворота с целью заменить Нобунагу на Нобуюки. Но Сибата с тех пор делал все, чтобы князь не усомнился в его лояльности, а выскочку Хидэёси открыто поносил — поэтому Хамбэй не стал тратить с ним время.

Когда Хамбэй передал господину совет Мицухидэ по поводу семейства Маэда, Хидэёси ответил, что на них нельзя рассчитывать: после похорон Нэнэ Маэды отказали ему от дома.

Пока Хидэёси размышлял, что примерка плаща благородного мстителя за господина отодвигается на неопределенный срок, и, видимо, дальнейший карьерный взлет ему не светит — мимо пронесся верхом Нобунага, нахлестывая плетью галопирующего Мицухидэ.

Они нарезали десять кругов вокруг замка, и Нобунага кликнул конюха, решив дать лошади отдохнуть. Обливаясь потом и кровью из-под лохмотьев рубашки, Мицухидэ схватился за стену амбара, чтобы не рухнуть.

— Акети-доно, — устремился к нему Курода Камбэй, грохоча железным шаром, — а как же сэппуку?

— А? Оити-сама его упросила… — Мицухидэ сполз на колени, подметая космами двор. Наконец, поднявшись по стеночке, он, шатаясь, на подгибающихся ногах побрел к себе.

Хидэёси и Хамбэй заглянули навестить Мицухидэ. Тот лежал на животе, и лекарь обрабатывал ему спину наркотиком.

— Мне не привыкать. Стою я как-то у позорного столба, вся спина ободрана до мяса, пятьдесят плетей, мухи обсидели… Ха-ха-ха-ха!

Лекарь на миг усомнился, не перепутал ли препарат — вместо анестезии развеселил пациента. Ему никто не стал объяснять, что потерпевший давно выработал адаптивную реакцию на стресс и боль — своеобразную, но пока работает.

Когда процедура была окончена и слуга вывел лекаря выдавать гонорар, у Хидэёси вырвалось:

— Сколько ты еще будешь терпеть? Этот человек свихнулся с ума!

— О. Бунт на корабле, — осклабился Мицухидэ. — Капитана на рею! Ха-ха-ха-ха! С чем бы вы еще пришли!

— А что, кудахтать над тобой? Мы пришли дать тебе целебный пендель, — Хидэёси решил переформулировать: — Предложить помощь в решении твоих проблем. Но ты тоже должен что-то делать. Не думай, что ты въедешь в светлое будущее на моем горбу!


	21. Омегаверс

_Петь на мотив КиШовского "Медведя"_

Князь Нобунага  
Болел, бедняга?  
Сидел за ширмой  
В густой тени.br / Дымок курился,  
И князь облился  
Духами густо -  
Не продохни.

Общался с нами  
Он через слуг.  
Не знаем сами,  
Что с князем вдруг?

Шучу: «Не надо  
Играть в микадо».  
Мне Хидэёси  
Шепнул в тот миг:  
«У князя течка».  
Я безупречно  
Себя веду с ним -  
Но лютый крик  
Князь изрыгает  
Всегда в ответ мне  
На мой корректный  
Набор словес.  
Предметы мечет,  
Меня подлечат -  
И вновь по морде.  
Чтоб гнев исчез -  
Как извернуться,  
Как изогнуться,  
Как подольститься,  
Чтоб князь утих?  
Я сам не гордый,  
Но вновь по морде  
Принять от князя  
Нет сил моих.

Моя судьба  
Мне неподвластна.  
Мне служба здесь  
Травмоопасна.  
И даст сэппуку  
Души покой.  
Не ляжет в руку  
Меч боевой.  
В руке моей он -  
Как тяжкий груз.  
И я бледнею,  
Слабак и трус.

И вновь сражаясь  
С его врагом,  
Я размышляю  
Лишь об одном.  
Косу вонзая  
В чужой живот,  
Я представляю,  
Что князь умрет.

Мой бедный разум  
Дошел не сразу  
До странной мысли:  
Мой господин  
Так ненавидит  
Меня, поскольку  
Ему завидно.  
Иных причин  
Ему не надо.  
Он видит рядом  
Вассала-альфу,  
И плещет злость.  
Омегу-князя  
Съедает зависть,  
Как кислотою,  
Мозг жжет насквозь.

Моя судьба  
Мне неподвластна.  
Мне служба здесь  
Травмоопасна.  
Убил бы Оду -  
Проблем не знал.  
И я терпел,  
Но час настал.  
И загорится  
На смерть врагам  
Его ночлег,  
Киотский храм.

Хой!


	22. Тэнкай в Мино

«Меня прокляли, - знал Хидэаки, -  
Как предателя, боги и люди».  
После боя на Секигахаре  
Потерял дорогущий син-ути,  
Суеверьем и страхом охвачен,  
Мести ждал от соратников бывших,  
И повсюду мерещились ниндзя,  
Нет доверья своей же охране,  
Ну, а повару нет и подавно.  
И за книжки боялся он браться -  
Вдруг страницы пропитаны ядом,  
Или сёдзи, иль конская сбруя,  
Иль одежда - как страшно, как страшно!  
Ёсицугу являлся в кошмарах,  
За предательство мстить Хидэаки  
Обещал визитер с того света.  
В то же время ему было ясно:  
Он живым Токугаве не нужен.  
Кто убьет его - те или эти?  
Хидэаки был твердо уверен,  
Что Тэнкай, человек Токугавы,  
По своим убедивший ударить,  
Кандидат в отравители первый.

Красноглазый от ночи бессонной,  
Хидэаки заставил Тэнкая  
Срочно мчаться на Секигахару  
И искать дорогущий син-ути.  
«Коль найдешь - я не проклят богами,  
Для меня остается надежда».  
Взяв отряд, он покинул поместье,  
Понимая, что меч не найдется.  
Это шанс в темноте раствориться  
С глаз трусливого князя подальше.  
В то же время ему было ясно,  
Что не стоит идти к Токугаве.

Приезжают искатели в Мино.  
Туристический бизнес налажен.  
«Мы храним место воинской славы  
И готовы пускать на раскопки  
За такую-то скромную сумму».

«Не видали ли часом син-ути  
С вот такой и такой гравировкой?»

«Разгоняли, как мух, мародеров,  
Арсенал наш пополнен был знатно,  
Но такого конкретно син-ути  
Нам, увы, не попалось в исканьях.  
Верьте нам - мы весьма щепетильны  
И за скромную рады награду  
Возвращать уцелевшим владельцам  
Иль родне убиенных наследство».

«А тем более - Кобаякаве,  
Что разумным и трезвым поступком  
Послужил молодым поколеньям  
Поведенья отличным примером! -  
Подхватил Сигэкадо серьезно. -  
Я и сам весь насквозь токугавец,  
Уважаю безмерно, хайль сёгун».

Тут Тэнкай повстречал Сигэкадо,  
Здешних мест молодого владельца,  
Что в последнем сраженье Сэнгоку  
Не участвовал по малолетству,  
Но теперь стриг с Тэнкая купоны  
За проезд, и приезд, и копанье.  
Его люди - весьма щепетильно! -  
За порядком на Секигахаре  
И в окрестностях рьяно следили,  
Гнали вон археологов черных  
И чинили на местных базарах,  
И в ломбардах, и в кузнях, и в селах  
Неусыпный досмотр за металлом,  
Бдя за разоруженьем народа  
По приказу великого тайко,  
Что был сёгуном также одобрен  
И доныне поэтому в силе.

«Здесь нам поле сгубили надолго,  
Ни посев не возможен, ни выпас!  
Я в деревне гнию на отшибе.  
Сам желаю увидеть столицу,  
Интервью взять хотел бы у многих,  
Но ряды их редеют с годами,  
И побоище славное это  
Унесло большинство информантов.  
И остались мне сплетни и слухи,  
Их источникам рад буду также.  
Биографию Хамбэя-доно  
Я оставить потомству намерен,  
Чтобы помнили, чьими трудами  
Путь к успеху великого тайко  
Был проложен за годы сражений.  
Сам папашу, увы, я не видел,  
Невозможно иметь все и сразу:  
Чистый разум в сиянии вечном  
С чадолюбием не совместился».

«Не могу вам помочь, Сигэкадо,  
Не знаком был я с вашим папашей,  
Как и вы не нашли нам син-ути».

«Я бы рад, но увы!..» - «Я бы тоже!..  
Но в услугах ничьих ритуальных  
Не нуждался надменный покойник,  
И когда господин Хидэаки  
Шел с визитом к великому тайко,  
Нам, монахам, мест не было в свите.  
Ваш папаша был мною замечен  
Лишь на праздниках и на парадах,  
Да и то вдалеке: как и тайко,  
Он не склонен богам был молиться».

Равнодушно Тэнкай озирался.  
Ностальгии по краю родному  
Не испытывал он почему-то,  
И местами, знакомыми с детства,  
Не спешила душа любоваться,  
Узнавая места тренировок  
И учений, и битв настоящих  
Между Досаном и Ёситацу,  
Где участвовал в юные годы.

Сигэкадо простился с Тэнкаем.  
Удивлен - долгогривых монахов  
Раньше видеть ему не случалось.  
Приторочив к седлу свои косы,  
Странный бонза со скромным отрядом  
Повернул к пограничной заставе.  
Предъявляя свои документы,  
Он стоял в ожиданье парома,  
Предаваясь унылым раздумьям,  
Что пора на пустынной дороге  
Бросить все и в родных буераках  
От судьбы и от спутников скрыться.  
Снова в ронины, старость встречая!  
И, покойного Хамбэя вспомнив,  
Бонза скрипнул зубами под маской:  
Каждый был чужаком в клане Ода,  
Без гроша поначалу, наемник,  
Но кузен процветал, даже выпил  
Брудершафт со своим господином,  
И служил ему верой и правдой,  
И в ответ был при жизни обласкан  
И посмертно оплакан публично.  
Им использован, предан и брошен,  
Чудом спасшийся при Ямадзаки,  
В лютой зависти к Хамбэю корчась,  
Мрачно в реку смотрел Мицухидэ,  
Мысль о жизни своей непутевой  
Лишь отчаянье вызвать способна.  
Он стоял, опираясь на косы,  
Отраженье дрожит в мутных водах.  
Он подумал: «А может быть, прыгнуть?»,  
Но опять почему-то сдержался.


	23. Незваные гости

**С такой родней врагов не надо**

После чаепития с княгиней Мицухидэ выползал на коленях с женской половины дома, а следом шел Нобунага и увесистыми гайдзинскими сапогами его выпинывал, посылая на сэппуку. Подбежала Оити, обняла Мицухидэ за шею и прикрыла ему голову руками.

— Братец, не убивай его, я же его люблю!

— Психованная истеричка! — рявкнул Нобунага. — Ты — сумасшедшая, у тебя никогда не было вкуса. Рот закрой, истеричка. Хватит ныть. Только меня позоришь. Чушь несешь. Если бы ты не была моей сестрой, я бы с тобой на одном тё срать не сел. Осточертело твое вяньганье, зареванная идиотка… Ну ладно, я сохраню ему жизнь, только рот закрой, разоралась!

Пока Нобунага изрыгал поток слов, Оити только беззвучно плакала. Братец не унимался:

— Вообще вкуса нет! И мозгов! Платья эти идиотские, позоришься тут, гологоная шлюха, ляжками сверкаешь, и любовника — кретина и урода завела, поблядюжка! — Он ткнул Оити пальцем в макушку и стал поучать: — В монашки идти надо было! В монашки! Как мама! А сестрица меня позорит, рассекает тут в короткой юбке и блядует!

Тут у Нобунаги иссякла фантазия.

— Коня мне! — заорал он и поскакал гонять Мицухидэ вокруг замка, нахлестывая бегуна плетью.

После пробежки Мицухидэ потребовался лекарь, а потом и незваные гости подтянулись: сначала заглянули Хидэёси с Хамбэем: «Убей самодура!», а следом — Оити:

— Эти руки могут только разрушать, но не снимать боль. От меня нет никакого толку!

Пальчатая тень бережно погладила Мицухидэ по голове, и он заскрипел зубами: ласковые родственнички успешно искоренили малейшие попытки наследницы возмущаться поведением других людей, оставив ей одного-единственного человека, которого можно ненавидеть — саму себя. Ее родителей и Нобуюки он не застал в живых, но не сомневался, что для Оити у них были только две реплики: «Сумасшедшая!» и «Закрой рот!». Как известно, девицу в родительском доме надлежит елико возможно больше унижать, дабы ей было не на что жаловаться, когда ее выдадут замуж. А что Нагамаса обрушивал на супругу те же выражения, в идеале непроизносимые при дамах, Мицухидэ знал точно. Своими ушами слышал, когда возил в Одани письмо от Нобунаги, объявлявшего себя сторонником правого дела наследного сёгуна и призывавшего семейство Адзаи оказать ему поддержку в походе на Киото, которое в тот момент контролировал узурпатор Миёси с замом Мацунагой. Когда Мицухидэ препроводили к господам Адзаи, Нагамаса поприветствовал посланца:

— Какая отвратительная рожа.

Хисамаса — один из князей, формально ушедших на покой и передавших титул и полномочия сыну, а фактически продолжавших держать бразды крепкой дланью — не отвлекался на мелочи вроде письмоносческих рож.

Когда стало ясно, что супруг не доверит командование операцией вассалу, а помчится лично, жаждая катаной помахать, и, возможно, в уличных боях сложит буйную голову, Оити не изъявила приличествующей случаю тревоги. Похоже, ее больше впечатлила не открывающаяся возможность схоронить павшего смертью храбрых Нагамасу, а пресловутая физия новенького в рядах самураев Оды. Она заслонила пунцовые щеки веером и блестела глазами, пока князья Адзаи и человек Оды обсуждали грядущую кампанию.

— Это тебе не местечковые стычки с жалкими Роккаку, папенька! — голосил Нагамаса. — Я выступлю как защитник справедливости! Добро причинять! Я запятнаю свою фамилию славой на долгие века!

Так он декламировал зычным голосом, словно выступал перед народом, а Хисамаса, не одергивая горячего сынка, тем временем демонстрировал единственный функционирующий мозг в семействе, вынуждая Мицухидэ мысленно пророчить клану Адзаи неминуемый крах, как только хваткий папаша умчится на тот свет. Он не раз видел Хисамасу, когда тот приезжал к куму Ёсикагэ — но сынка с собой не брал, должно быть, не хотел позориться.

Когда Мицухидэ стал откланиваться, из Оити полились приветы домой — брату, его жене и не только.

— Горилле привет, Бесу передавай, Псине…

Нагамаса выхватил меч и приставил к горлу жены.

— Это что еще за шифровку ты передаешь?!

— Это прозвища людей моего брата, Нагамаса-сама…

Нагамаса крутанул бешеными глазами и наконец решил убрать меч. Но в ножны упрятывать не спешил.

— Папенька, а не зарезать ли мне гонца?

— Это еще зачем?

— Чтоб не растрепал в Гифу, — Нагамаса дернул подбородком в сторону Оити.

— Ну, мозги-то у человека есть… — двусмысленно изрек Хисамаса. Сынуля принял на свой счет — побагровел, но меч убрал, яростно прохрипев жене: «Старая проститутка!».

А когда Мицухидэ покидал замок Одани, везя шкатулку с письмом князей Адзаи, — только сошел он с крыльца, направляясь к конюшне, как откуда-то сверху ему на голову обрушилась ваза — полетели цветы, брызнула вода. Мицухидэ отпрыгнул на десять сяку, и ваза разлетелась осколками на дворовых плитах. Задрав голову, он увидел, что Нагамаса вывел жену на покатую крышу и толкает вниз нагинатой, издавая вопли:

— Что, истеричка? Не нравится тут у нас? Что рожу кривишь? Что невеселая такая, я спрашиваю, с мужем родным неприветливая, высокомерная старая шлюха? Не нравится жить со мной? Прыгай тогда! Прыгай вниз! Что, все устраивает, да? Все хорошо? О-о-о, как сразу залебезила, замельтешила!

Слуги и замковые самураи, привычные к безобразным сценам, даже не оборачивались.

— А ты что там застыл? — заорал Нагамаса. — Проваливай!

Когда Мицухидэ отчитывался господину и среди всего прочего упомянул, как ваза летала и как Нагамаса с воплями размахивал оружием, Нобунага лишь отмахнулся:

— Это ее проблемы — неумение наладить отношения в новой семье! Меня интересует, в каком количестве Адзаи мне предоставят лошадей и провиант, когда мы пойдем через Оми!

Все эти воспоминания за несколько секунд промелькнули в мозгу Мицухидэ. Не стоит надеяться, подумал он, что психологически раздавленная госпожа выпустит черные ручки против Нобунаги. Сам, все сам.

**Ояката-сама врет**

На следующий день Хидэёси был вызван на ковер к господину. Сопровождал его Мицунари, которому, конечно, было не положено присутствовать. Они ждали, когда Хидэёси позовут к князю, и из-за фусумы доносилось: Нобунага снова решил повоспитывать сестру. Он потрясал кулаками над ее головой:

— Ити! Меня теперь вассальё обнаглевшее тряпкой считает! На каждом углу блеют, что Мицухидэ наставил мне рога. Не только на мою сестру, но и на жену взобрался! Ты опозорила меня, проблядь, ты мне помешала этого ублюдка казнить. Хидэёси! Где эта горилла?

— Господин Хасиба здесь, — заглянул слуга, — просить, Нобунага-сама?

— Да зови уже. Ити, ступай!

Под вечер Мицунари, волоча ноги, явился к Хамбэю.

— Сакити, что случилось?

— У меня экзистенциальный кризис. — Мицунари рухнул на пол. — Ояката-сама врет.

Хамбэй взял Мицунари за руки. Ладони холодные, влажные, пожатие вялое — если бы это был кто другой, Мицунари бы немедленно отдернул руки. Глянул печально:

— Сакити, в чем он врет?

Хидэёси самодовольно заявил, что сильному и уважающему себя человеку наплевать, что о нем там думают другие. Вот он, Хидэёси, совершенно нечувствителен к критике и плевал на чужое мнение. Мицунари расстроился: ояката-сама врет либо другим, либо себе. Тот, кто громко орет, что ему наплевать, в ответ на чужое неодобрение взрывается вулканом.

— Это у него такое духоподъемное самовнушение! — усмехнулся Хамбэй, кусая Мицунари за ухо. Юнец одеревенел: дыхание Хамбэя на его шее, палец, очерчивающий контур нижней челюсти — Хамбэй рассчитывал, что у Мицунари моментально вылетит из головы возмущение неискренностью Хидэёси. И был прав.

— Уши и шею мыл, это хорошо. — Хамбэй сдернул с него рукав юкаты к локтю, обнажив плечо и сосок, и припал губами к выпирающей ключице.

Слушая, как юнец посапывает во сне, Хамбэй размышлял, способен ли Мицунари, разочаровавшись в своем кумире, вызвать Хидэёси на дуэль. «Я думал — такой великий воин, как ояката-сама, говорит только правду! Я думал — вам незачем опускаться до подлости!» При нынешней боеспособности Мицунари дуэль с Хидэёси — самоубийство. «А если я такой наивный дурак, что не может прекратить верить в людей, то и жить мне незачем». Если же правдолюбец не выдержит спустя время, когда станет достойным воином, способным нанести рану Хидэёси… Хамбэю хотелось надеяться, что к тому времени его протеже наберется ума и цинизма, прекратив столь болезненно реагировать на чужое лицемерие — поймет наконец, что иногда стоит озвучивать не всю правду, а чаще — всю неправду.

**Рассказ Сибаты**

— Привет, Мицухидэ, пока ты тут в мазях валяешься и изображаешь больного, у нас все решили, что князь тебя гонял знаешь за что? За адюльтер. Нет, знал бы, кто тот идиот, автор этого слуха, я бы тебе сказал. Ебанулся?! Нет, не я! Мне Псина сказал! А Псина слышал от племяша. А племяш — не знаю. Я понимаю, что это бред! Если бы ты ему наставил, ты бы тут у Нобунаги-сама сразу вспорол себе брюхо. Но, кстати, Нобунага-сама говорит, что не надо было тебя, падаль, щадить, так что, похоже, долго ты тут не проваляешься, Мицухидэ. Никак, усрался? Граблями не маши, потерпевший, куда в драку полез. Шучу я! А чего у тебя мазь так смердит? Хамбэй с Хидэёси приволокли? А в нее Ёсицугу не наплевал предварительно, гноищем не накапал? Мицухидэ, нельзя у них ничего брать, они ж там хворые все, на ходу разлагаются. Что это ты спутался с этой нечистью в последнее время? В деле ты их не видел.

Я ходил с этими фриками в Ното. Продвигаемся через Кагу, разгоняем икки. Подходим к Нанаодзё. Встали лагерем, ждем Кенсина. В это время нас Кэйдзи развлекал. Зная Кэйдзи — ну, ты примерно представляешь репертуар. «Мир, любовь, дружба, а вы на войну пошли и меня потащили людей убивать, головорезы, душегубы, я не позволю…» Бегал вокруг Хидэёси с воплями, что надо отвести войска и не допустить кровопролития. Он и ко мне ночью ломился, орал: «Я один остановлю эту войну!», но моя охрана его отогнала. Я хотел пристрелить, как бешеную собаку, но Псина мне всеми богами клялся, что больше этого не повторится и что он племянника к ногтю.

А потом Горилла дезертировал и сброд свой весь увел. С шумом, со скандалом выбегал с совета. Сказал, что я несу ахинею, что меня здесь точно побьют и он не собирается мне подчиняться. И что те, кто остается, скоро увидят, как он, Горилла, был прав… Они сворачивают лагерь, а я предвкушаю, как Нобунага-сама его казнит. Так вот. Стоим мы у Тэдоригавы. Ждем Кенсина. Вижу… Горилла. Ломится с какой-то дюжиной телохранителей. Сброд Гориллин весь безвозвратно назад упылил. Что в гориллячьем мозгу переклинило? Хамбэя потеряли. Где Хамбэй? Прочесывают окрестности, над ними этот их прокаженный летает: «Труп ищите, господа, труп! Беда! Беда!» Они шарятся по кустам, ползают по буеракам, в речке баграми ковыряются, вдруг утопили… и наконец — выкатывают. Чахоточник в куродиных колодках и к шару прикованный. Давно я так не ржал. (Я вот в эту подзорную трубу видел гайдзинскую — Нобунаги-сама подарок.) Хиляк сам с места сойти не мог и шар стронуть. Спрашивают — как ты здесь оказался, опарыш в маске? Говорит — Курода предоставил снарягу (а Куроду Хидэёси распорядился расковать, пока Нобунага-сама не видит, и он у нас тут рассекал вольной птахой). А Кэйдзи схватил за хлипкие ручки-ножки, засунул в колодки, винты до основания закрутил и закатал шар в кусты. Тут дезертиры утопали — пока удирали, не заметили, что Хамбэй куда-то делся.

Паланкина для размазни этой у них с собой не было, ну разве что тот, что под прокаженным. Взвалили полудохлятину на кобылу и ломанулись догонять своих. Вот… Тут подошел Кенсин со своим сбродом, и мы бегали ночью вброд по Тэдоригаве туда-обратно, и когда я вернулся со своим позором, я думал, хоть на казнь Гориллы полюбуюсь, потому что он сидел у себя в Нагахаме и я успел застать его живым, когда дошел в Адзути. Щас! Нобунага-сама эту Гориллу любит больше всех нас, потомственных вассалов. Князь рассудил, что Горилла был прав, а я утерся.

* * *

Хамбэй полулежал с трубкой, юката спущена с плеч, взгляд мутный, выводящий трезвого Мицухидэ из себя. Чтобы обломать кузену кайф, Мицухидэ передал сегодняшний рассказ Сибаты.

— Так что, правда Курода с полоумным Маэдой тебя приковали?

— Когда мы догнали своих, Кэйдзи куда-то испарился. Хидэёси собирался свернуть ему шею, но… А Курода орал, что в этом не участвовал, в приковывании. Он, Курода, якобы увидел, что колодки, цепь и шар украли на металлолом, ну и не стал искать, можно понять человека. — Хамбэй попытался выдавить нервный смешок. — Я действительно Куроду не видел, Кэйдзи один действовал, так что ограничились преждевременным помещением Куроды в колодки и двинулись дальше на Нагахаму.

— Сибата злорадствует, как будто это самое лучшее его воспоминание.

— Потому что Сибата от меня кое-чего хотел. — Хамбэй выпустил колечко дыма. — А я не дал. И он бесится.

— Повезло тебе, что ты не его подчиненный!

— Ну, Сибата не принимал бывших вассалов Нагамасы. И над Хидэёси ерничал. А теперь поздняк метаться! — Хамбэй вытянул ногу, любуясь своей узкой стопой и продолжая размышлять, что брутальный Сибата не из тех, кто стал бы его ублажать и выполнять его сексуальные фантазии — вот, скажем, если Хамбэй захочет, чтобы кавалер украл голландскую розу из сада Нобунаги и приполз на коленях с этой розой в зубах, рот шипами окровавлен… Метросексуальный цирлих-манирлих нарциссически просит ласкать его перышком, целовать ему ножки, млеет, кокетничает, ластится, на ручки просится, блестит восторженно глазами, извивается, тянет ножку, аки балерина… и получает в глаз. Любовнички, возмущенные несоответствием мужскому стандарту, утихомиривали расшалившегося Хамбэя нещадным глумом — и это был апофеоз благородства, сдержанности и милосердия. Другие сразу били в морду. Так Хамбэй получил небольшое сотрясеньице мозга и вывихнутую челюсть. И с тех пор держал непотребные фантазии при себе — и без того хватало желающих бить слабака.

Мицухидэ решил вернуть его из дымных грез на землю:

— Ты сильно рискуешь. Могут поймать и использовать по назначению, а потом четвертовать. Или кости переломать и бросить в канаву. Или кости переломать, а потом окатить нефтью и поджечь.

Хамбэй резко сел, натягивая юкату на плечи:

— Хидэ, развлекаешься?!

— Тебе крупно повезло, что юродивый Кэйдзи тебя только приковал к тому шару и там бросил.

— Кэйдзи не убивает людей, он предпочитает их обездвиживать, Хидэ…

Мицухидэ в этот момент произносил:

— Мог бы в речку запинать. Ты плавать умеешь?

Хамбэй впился ногтями в ладони.

— Чуть-чуть, — процедил он, — умел когда-то, когда не болел…

— А если тебя повесят, Сигэхару. И предсмертный стишок сообразят. Лучше сгореть, чем увянуть, все в таком духе.

— Не дождешься. Кацуиэ не нужны проблемы с Хидэёси.

— А смысл Хидэёси с выпученными глазами бросаться за тебя мстить? — Мицухидэ с отвращением глянул на трубку, убежденный, что курительное зелье (демоны знают, что там намешано, то ли конопля, то ли гайдзинский табак) погасило разум кузена.

— Он знает, что я являюсь принципиальным противником суицида. Как и сам Хидэёси. Если рядом с моим трупом найдут стишки, ему будет очевидно, что это инсценировка, — твердо сказал Хамбэй, решив не распространяться, зачем Хидэёси начнет мстить, а не скажет убийцам мысленное спасибо.

— Накурил тут, — Мицухидэ махнул рукой. — Окно открой.

Кузен засеменил к евроокну, а Мицухидэ подумал: ясно, почему Хамбэй тихонько сидел в кустах, прикованный к шару — если бы он начал испускать вопли, его бы ждало групповое изнасилование и избиение — и это как минимум. И неважно, кто бы его обнаружил — вояки Сибаты, вояки Кенсина или мародеры, если бы Хамбэю удалось незамеченным пересидеть бой. Мародеры, прикинул Мицухидэ, могли бы его освободить, снятым с трупа мечом перерубив ему руки по локоть. Главное, чтоб одежда не пострадала. И безрукий голый Хамбэй побрел бы прочь, истекая кровью. В горле Мицухидэ неудержимо заклокотал смех — что только в голову лезет. Кто бы стал его щадить. Нет, конечно же, укокошили бы на месте. Ах, пацифист Маэда Кэйдзи даже не ранил Хамбэя, милосердный человек! Просто обездвижил!

— Сигэхару, ты знаешь, что Кэйдзи вернулся? — Мицухидэ с ухмылкой наблюдал, как кузен резко разворачивается, меняясь в лице, и нервно поправляет маску. — Да, он здесь.

Мицухидэ невольно любовался Хамбэем — помня, что тот поначалу опасался зашквариться, а потом стал изображать лучшего друга, потому что посоветовался со своим господином, решившим использовать Мицухидэ в грязном деле. Но все равно любовался — каждым движением, поднятой к маске рукой в задравшемся сиреневом рукаве, даже сединой — изо всех стараясь, чтобы не отразилось никакой теплоты во взгляде, запрещая себе подозвать Хамбэя и прикоснуться к нему, и юродствуя:

— А я посмотрю, что предпримет Хидэёси, якобы мститель за тебя, потерпевшего. Разорвать его пополам и закинуть в окно к дядюшке — сначала ноги, а потом и торс с головой. На каком этаже у нас Псина? Хидэёси докинет? Стоп, зачем к Псине кидать. Пусть так кинет, чтобы Нобунагу зашибло до смерти, ха-ха-ха.

— Хидэ, — Хамбэй вымучил улыбку, — поправляйся. Ты нам нужен.

— А ты куда, — заорал вслед Мицухидэ, — ловить Кэйдзи?

Хамбэй фыркнул, махнул ему рукой и ретировался.


	24. Злоключения самурая Такэнаки

Любимая младшая дочь приехала к родителям, а папаша и брат опаздывают к чаю. Песок не раз и не два иссякал в часах. Наконец, не выдержав, Мария послала служанку. Стоило той подняться – отъехала перегородка.

- Рэволюционэра вешал, дорогая, - своеобразно извинился Хисамаса, подбирая волочащийся черный плащ с лисьим воротником и садясь. Брезгливое, благородно-страдальческое выражение навеки впечаталось в изломы его морщин. В высоком хвосте над распущенными волосами, вислых усах и перехваченной бусинами бороде серебрилась седина.

- Какого революционера, папенька? – переспросила Мария, видя, как мрачнеет мать и вздрагивает Оити.

- Увы, исполнителя.

Самая большая беда Хисамасы была неустранима. Нагамаса был единственным выжившим из его сыновей. Некем заменить вырожденца. Ну хоть усыновляй кого-то из потомства Асакуры!

Нагамасе не хватало людей, чтобы окончательно устранить отца и в будущем порвать связи с семейством Асакура. Слуги его скверные отдавали себе отчет, что Хисамаса, при всех своих полководческих неудачах в прошлом, – меньшее зло, чем его неуравновешенный отпрыск.

Нагамасин специалист по переворотам, суливший златые горы – кому за участие, а кому за невмешательство, был сдан стойкими самураями Хисамасе и вздернут на ближайшем суку – прямо напротив Нагамасиных покоев, смотри, мол, сынок. Именно тогда Нагамаса совершил знаменитый выстрел, воспетый поэтами и драматургами. Стрела из его лука рассекла веревку, и висельник грохнулся с сука, хрипя и кашляя. Нагамаса вопил из бойницы:

- Вы следующий, папенька!

Палач благодарил богов и будд, что не стал мишенью. Телохранители Хисамасы целились в молодого господина. Висельник надсадно кашлял, уткнувшись лбом в пыль. На лице Хисамасы читалось: «Будь проклят тот день, когда я тебя зачал, гниль… Что за жижа булькала в твоей голове, дегенерат, когда ты рассчитывал, что тот же самый Сигэхару проделает со мной тот же трюк, что с моим внуком»*.

Замковые самураи давно привыкли к безобразным сценам.

По требованию Нагамасы Сигэхару приземлился не в гроб, а в каземат. Его закономерно настигло обострение чахотки. Спустя три дня он вновь оглашал кашлем территорию Одани и был вынужден драться за свою жалкую жизнь, бегать от людей Хисамасы и прятаться на угольном складе, откуда его выволакивала челядь. Господа Адзаи переспоривали друг у друга его сэппуку.

Наиболее рациональным выходом казалось приказать Такэнаке выпустить себе кишки и помириться на поминках: Нагамасе – поклониться папаше в ноги и признать неправоту, Хисамасе – принять извинения. Но Нагамаса был несгибаем!

«Что это молодой господин так рьяно защищает эту шваль?» - переговаривались доблестные самураи. Пристрастия Сигэхару были общеизвестны, так что звучали и непристойные шутки – и возражения, что никакой любовник того не стоит. Сошлись на мысли, что Нагамасе важно переупрямить отца, ни в чем не поддаться, а повод найдется.

Кончилось тем, что Нагамаса вновь упрятал чахоточника в каземат ("Для твоего же блага!"), и Сигэхару предложил молодому господину искать помощи извне.

Так Датэ Масамунэ прослышал, что Адзаи Нагамаса – такой же горячий парень, как он сам. Но, к его возмущению, Нагамаса оказался прикован к своему куцему княжеству. Пусть и не по собственной воле – но он отказался все бросить и понестись, громя и круша все на своем пути.

Датэ негодовал:

- Ты у нас парень слишком зависимый. Чересчур внушаемый. Я, например, своему отцу давно не позволяю мной командовать. Я доверил ему Осю, пока меня нет. И ты мог бы со своим отрядом вместе со мной рассекать по стране и хорошенько поразмяться, а не сидеть тут под юбкой у мамаши и слушать выжившего из ума папашу.

- Вы себе позволяете поливать грязью чужих родителей, - сжав кулаки и впившись ногтями в ладони, процедил Нагамаса.

- Хэй, хэй! – Масамунэ с такой силой хлопнул Нагамасу по плечу, что тот едва не опрокинулся на столик с объедками. – Стоп, куда фэйсом об тэйбл, ха-ха!

Нагамаса искренне жалел, что выпил на брудершафт с гостем из Осю. Он рассчитывал в лице Масамунэ обрести столь же надежного союзника, каким был Асакура Ёсикагэ для его отца. Рейдить соседей – без объявления войны, безо всякой цели, не претендуя на их территории, только чтобы померяться силой с их вояками – было бы увлекательно, не мог не признать Нагамаса. Но Хисамаса бы отпустил сынка только босым и безоружным, сложившим с себя титул и полномочия, отказавшимся от имени и фамилии ронином. «И Такэнаку с собой прихвати!» Адзаи-старший не намеревался материально обеспечивать авантюры сынка и тем самым принимать на себя ответственность за его выходки, разруливая конфликты с возмущенными соседями. Нет, если и броситься напролом, бок о бок с Масамунэ, то только после устранения Хисамасы! А Датэ не собирался со своей горсткой людей нападать на хозяина Одани. Гость мог только оплевывать Хисамасу у него за спиной, думая, что оказывает тем самым Нагамасе дружескую поддержку. Оплевал Адзаи-старшего, пофлиртовал с Марией (оба старательно подражали европейскому этикету, соревнуясь, у кого в голове больше обрывков знаний о гайдзинской культуре), сожрал фаршированного дельфина, опростал жбан сакэ и, шатаясь, удалился в отведенные ему покои.

Нагамаса мрачно констатировал, что и этот совет Сигэхару оказался бесполезным - и в этот миг задумался, не выместить ли на сидельце гнев, вызванный одноглазым визитером. Остановила Нагамасу только мысль, что тем самым он распишется в собственной безалаберности и легковерии, подтверждая, что папенька снова прав.

Как мы знаем, самурай Такэнака не зачах в подземелье Одани. Его перевели в Саваяму, тот самый форпост, который он в свое время безуспешно осаждал на службе у господ Роккаку (после чего Ёсиката и Ёсихару выставили пораженца, не уплатив ни единого коку); но недолго он обкашливал Саваяму - вскоре, благодаря разгрому Адзаи и кадровой нехватке у некоего безродного даймё, он понес критическую концентрацию палочки Коха на новые карьерные высоты. Но никогда - вы слышите, никогда! - он не распространялся о своих злоключениях, в отличие от Мицухидэ!

* Внук Хисамасы (сын его дочери) – Сайто Тацуоки.


	25. Драбблы-1

**Кто-то голый, бегающий по горящему полю конопли. Незримое присутствие Мацунаги.**

Франциск Ксаверий бегал по конопляному полю, громко взывая:  
- Иже еси на небеси, ниспошли мне, господи, колотушку, как в милосердии своем ниспослал ты аборигенке, идолам поклоняющейся... ай!  
У Франциска загорелась ряса. Сорвав черную тряпку, миссионер понесся дальше в исподнем, бормоча: "Грех, грех совершил, в гордыню впал, прости, господи..." - и вместе с тем пытаясь найти материалистическое объяснение самовозгоранию сутаны. Осколок стекла сработал, как линза? Франциск не слышал о японских стеклодувах; посуда, которой доводилось пользоваться, была сплошь продуктом труда гончаров. В его мозгу всплыло только одно воспоминание - о развлечении богачей, скреплявших разбитую посуду золотом. Господь милосердный ниспослал ему чашку какого-нибудь эстета вроде Мацунаги Хисахидэ?! Франциск остановился, развернулся.  
Оттуда, где он кинул горящую рясу, по полю распространялся огонь.

**Гость требует продолжения банкета! Франциск Ксаверий /конопля, миссионерские записки о флоре и фауне Ямато. Возможно, отчет для начальства с рекомендациями.**

Генералу ордена Иисуса, преподобному Игнатию Лойоле.  
Сердечно поздравляю со светлым праздником крещения господня!  
Крестил язычников в онсэне. Освятил там воду. Увы, аборигены не выражают желания добровольно принять христианство, так что язычников мне пригнали аркебузиры, предоставленные г-ном Отомо Сорином.  
В Японии очень много диких обезьян, лезущих в онсэн и оскверняющих таинство крещения. Язычники неохотно строились в очередь, отвлекались с комментариями на обезьян, когда же я попытался призвать крещаемых к порядку, те пришли в ярость, объединились с аркебузирами и с воплями загнали меня на криптомерию. Ветка подо мною подломилась, и я плюхнулся в онсэн. Пока я оттуда выбирался, крещаемые и аркебузиры разбежались, и только макаки остались вокруг, хохоча. Диавол искусил меня идеей окрестить макак — но, помолясь и перекрестясь, я поборол наваждение и с божьей помощью достиг резиденции г-на Сорина, где пишу вам это письмо, отогреваясь бульоном из гигантской саламандры. Прилагаю к письму 25 экземпляров этого деликатеса и остаюсь искренне преданный вам,  
Франциск Ксаверий.

**Хамбэй/кто угодно. Хотеть халвы.**

— Халва Аллаху! — восклицали исламские проповедники, приплывшие миссионерить Японию, расширяя сферу влияния Османской империи. Вассалы Оды в тоске и унынии обеспечивали наполнение аудитории на организованных князем дебатах между имамами, иезуитами и местными бонзами.

— Хидэёси, — с придыханием позвал Хамбэй, — хочу халвы.  
— Это что?  
— Лакомство. Вкусное. Турецкое.

Гигант величественно вторгся в помещение турецкой миссии.  
— Аллах акбар, — оценили имамы его габариты. — Вы с чем пожаловали? Принять ислам желаете?  
— Халва есть?  
— Иншалла, есть! — осклабился имам Йылмаз Махмуд. — Примите ислам, и мы продадим вам халвы со скидкой — отметим ваше обращение в истинную веру.  
— Я вам за скидку на халву душу не продам, — заявил Хидэёси.  
Имам Ахмед Гючлю принял у ассистента блюдо, накрытое крышкой. Хидэёси заглянул под крышку, осведомился, из чего делают эту халву, ему пересказали рецепт и нарисовали подсолнух (это Аллах в вашей стране не произрастил, но благодаря нам импорт сей полезнейшей агрокультуры наладится!).

Невразумительная серо-коричневая масса — это и есть хваленое лакомство?! Хамбэй скривился, отвернулся — но, к своему удивлению, боковым зрением заметил, что Хидэёси увлеченно поглощает халву, облизывая пальцы. Хамбэй недоверчиво потянулся за кусочком.  
Через три секунды халва была совместно уничтожена.

**Касуга: маскироваться под праздничный торт!**

На десятилетнюю годовщину вступления Уэсуги Кенсина в должность Канто канрэй семейство Ходзё прислало юбиляру громадный, в рост человека, торт с кремовыми розочками и надписью «Замечательному соседу!». Но Кенсин заявил, что негоже благонравному монасю предаваться чревоугодию. И он передал торт в храм господа Идатэна.  
Монахи предложили богу торт, а сами в течение всего богослужения пускали слюни на диковинный кулинарный шедевр. Когда они, вознеся благодарность божествам и буддам, начали резать торт, оказалось, что под единственным коржом и тонким слоем крема скрывается картонный каркас, и из торта выбралась девица с кунаями.  
Синоби поспешно ретировалась, а настоятель молвил, что это кара богов, постигшая братию, далекую от просветления.

**У Иэясу должны быть вассалы, умеющие разговаривать!**

— Выпьем за юбилей, господа! — поднялся Хаттори Хандзо-младший. — Двадцать лет прошло с инцидента в Хоннодзи. Двадцать лет, как мой папаша вывозил Иэясу-сама из Сакаи через Игу. — Хонда Тадакацу закивал, и Хандзо продолжил тост: — Моего папаши уж нет, я за него, несу службу при Иэясу-сама. Так давайте выпьем! За благоразумие, осторожность, дальновидность, терпеливость и умение воспользоваться результатами, пережидая, пока мимо проплывет труп врага!  
— И за глупость оных тоже не мешает чарочку поднять, — сказал Ии Наомаса. — Если бы не истерика покойного Акети наряду с чрезмерной доверчивостью Оды, и неподготовленность обоих — где бы мы все сейчас были вместе с господином Иэясу?  
— Боги избавили от такого сёгуна!  
— Акети был неумным и кровожадным человеком, — сказал Икэда Тэрумаса. — Он десять лет был ронином, пока не зацепился у Оды — отовсюду его выгоняли за его непревзойденную дерзость и глупость. Чувствовали люди гниль… Тэнкай-доно, что смешного?  
— Акети убил господина и принял титул сёгуна. Токугава убил господина и принял титул сёгуна... ха-ха-ха! Только Акети проиграл бой, а Токугава — победителей не судят, и он теперь — диурнический миротворец, доброхот, князь-ясно-солнышко... — Тэнкай нервически расхохотался, сообразив, что скаламбурил: Мицухидэ и значит «ясно солнышко», а самураи смотрели на него, как на душевнобольного.  
— Ведь не пил же.  
— Мне боги не велят употреблять алкоголь, я пью исключительно чай!  
— Да вы, Тэнкай-доно, трезвый — как пьяный.

**Некий синоби получает заказ ликвидировать Нобунагу.**

— У твоей обузы, кум Ёсикагэ, только пустой титул, а у моей — братец, который нам с тобою даже вместе не по зубам.  
— Вот я и говорю! Без синоби не разобраться, кум Хисамаса!  
— Даже отряд твоих синоби с этим демоном не справится.  
— Пессимист, кум Хисамаса!  
— Реалист!  
— Пари?  
— Пари!  
— На что?  
— Если твой синоби не справится, ты провоцируешь конфликт с Нобунагой.  
— Но там-то вы вступите?  
— Естественно. Мы ж не обсуждаем дела при этой шпионке. Нобунага убежден в нашей верности, густо замешанной на родственных чувствах. Тут-то мы с тыла и подкрадемся!  
Разъехавшись с кумом, Хисамаса вернулся домой и поведал сыну план.  
Нагамаса дал ему пять:  
— Папенька, давно пора!  
— Не бзди, сына, прорвемся!  
Тем временем Ёсикагэ, вновь запечатав письмецо наследного сёгуна, махнул конвертом перед носом синоби:  
— Дзюбэй! Хватит зря мой рис есть!  
И сёгуну, и его свите. Хватит! Ёсиаки жаждал въехать в Киото на плечах людей Ёсикагэ. Когда тот отказался кровью своих подчиненных восстанавливать наследного сёгуна в правах, Ёсиаки решил обратиться к воинственному Нобунаге. Прежде чем покинуть резиденцию Ёсикагэ, сёгунское письмо, естественно, попало на стол князя.  
— Твоя задача — ликвидировать Нобунагу! — Ёсикагэ вручил цидульку синоби. — Доставишь письмо от Ёсиаки-доно и там уже на месте разберешься, Дзюбэй, я в тебя верю, ступай, не подведи.  
Акэти Дзюбэй Мицухидэ подвел. Больше Асакура Ёсикагэ его не видел.  
Впрочем, он действительно ликвидировал Нобунагу, но к моменту поджога Хоннодзи Ёсикагэ давно не было в живых.

**Хамбэй/кто угодно. Хотеть халвы.**

— Хронически хочется халвы! — хрипел Хамбэй, хворая.  
Хидэёси холил худосочного Хамбэя.  
— Храмы Хиэй харчи ханырят. Хапнул халву. Хомячь!  
— Хищение! — хихикнул Хамбэй.  
— Хлопотно ходил, — хмыкнул Хидэёси.

**Отани Ёсицугу: "May the great misfortune rain down on us!"**

Крик раздался: «Господа!  
Пусть обрушится беда!  
Не один пусть я страдаю,  
И на нас я призываю  
Все несчастия сюда.  
Больше горя, господа!  
Разделить беду мою,  
Сам я заживо сгнию,  
И всех вас в несчетных бедах  
С удовольствием сгною!

Нынче, завтра и всегда  
Будет плохо, господа!  
Всех нас ждет беда! Беда!  
Пусть же над Секигахарой  
Беды льются, как вода».

**Дописать незаконченные чужие стихи.**

Акэти Мицухидэ оставил миру недописанное предсмертное стихотворение:  
— Проявили мы отвагу,  
Подожгли храмуду…

— Хоронили Нобунагу,  
Закопали будду. — дописал Хидэёси.


	26. Драбблы-2

**Мори Ранмару, Акэти Мицухидэ, "скушай конфеточку, деточка".**

В последнее время среди вассалов Оды множились слухи, что Мицухидэ рискует лишиться дарованных князем владений. Мори Ранмару утверждал, что бывшие земли Мицухидэ будут пожалованы ему. Прямо у Нобунаги никто не спрашивал — какое, в сущности, дело посторонним, что станется с имуществом Мицухидэ. Князь дал, князь взял.  
В отчаянии Мицухидэ воображал, как поздравит нового владельца Сакамото отравленными сладостями. «Скушай конфетку, деточка». Гайдзинский сахар плыл из-за моря, конфеты редки и дороги, Ранмару не станет разбрасываться, предварительно давая попробовать собаке или слуге. Но только надо передать отраву не из рук в руки — несложно догадаться, что оскорбленный, обобранный Мицухидэ вручает молодому даймё непростые сласти. Надо попросить человека, которого Ранмару не свяжет с Мицухидэ, и у которого возьмет без подозрений.  
Кто бы мог стать таким посредником, кто, кто?  
А Оити-сама.  
Мицухидэ представлял, как черная рука тянется к Ранмару, разноцветные сладкие драже на ладони, и госпожа нежно говорит:  
— Скушай конфетку, деточка!  
Но когда через пару часов Ранмару испустит дух в заблеванной уборной, князь Ода обрушит свой гнев на сестру. А та немедленно заложит Мицухидэ.

**"Непобедимые руки — 2": чем заняты демонические руки Оити, пока хозяйка спит?**

— Мицухидэ-доно, а как вы думаете, чем заняты черные руки, пока Оити-сама спит?  
— Как откровенно, Кацуиэ-доно. Вы все еще имеете виды на нашу госпожу.  
— Не понимаю, что вас так развеселило, Мицухидэ-доно. Мне просто интересно.  
Мицухидэ осклабился.  
— О! Черные руки Оити-сама — это как актиния на раке. Госпожа неуязвима под защитой черных рук, даже когда спит. И если Оити-сама снятся страшные сны, черные руки выполняют ее волю буквально, а когда мы спим, сознание не подавляет нашу агрессию — например, нам может присниться, что мы убиваем любимого родственника. Представьте: Оити-сама спит, а черные руки ползут и душат… А потом они приволокут ей труп, как кошка мышь, и будут ждать, что хозяйка их приласкает.  
— Я думал, черные руки — как щупальца осьминога, а по вашим словам выходит, они вполне автономны, — пробурчал Сибата и ретировался.  
Мицухидэ презрительно ухмыльнулся ему вслед.  
— Не для тебя эта роза цвела, Сибата Кацуиэ.

**Мацунага, Мицухидэ. Продать/подарить коллекционеру Акэти как ценный предмет для его коллекции.**

Хисахидэ надзирал за слугами, распаковывавшими коллекцию. Покидая Киото под напором войск Нобунаги, бывший комендант не оставил оккупантам ни единой безделушки, ни чашечки, ни ложечки, ни статуэтки, ни флакончика с ценнейшим препаратом из недр Шамбалы! А вот князь Миёси, увы, покидал киотскую резиденцию в большой спешке и, говорит, потерял несколько драгоценных картин и кое-что из антикварной утвари.  
Слуга вынул из сундука чашу-череп и развернул бумажную обертку. Мацунага поморщился — кость треснула. Эти увальни с размаху швыряли господское имущество! Но вымещать гнев побежденного на прислуге — мелочно, недостойно.  
Если бы не бездарное командование дражайшего господина Миёси, позволившего варварам из Овари занять столицу, Мацунага сейчас бы смаковал саке из новой чаши. У нынешнего киотского коменданта, некоего Акэти Мицухидэ, идеальная форма черепа. Позолотить, инкрустировать, украсить жизнеутверждающим изречением — был бы отменный предмет коллекции драгоценной столовой утвари.

**Задание для Дракона: выбрать своего тигра из всего зоопарка. Юмор желателен.**

— Чья перчатка? Ваш фант, Масамунэ-доно? Ваша очередь! Тяните бумажку с заданием. — Ии Наотора хорошенько встряхнула шлем и протянула Датэ. — Вот, выбирайте.  
— «С завязанными глазами искать тигра». Не понял! Какого тигра?!  
— Так давайте завяжем глаз Масамунэ-доно, а я своего питомца из вольера приведу.  
— Хироцуна-доно, осиротеют сейчас ваши питомцы…  
— Я пошутил, Масамунэ-доно, шуток вы не понимаете!  
— Господа! — вскинул руку Кэнсин. — Не будем омрачать праздник дуэлью! Давайте все же вернемся к игре!  
— Масамунэ-доно, я вам глаза завяжу! — Юкимура решил поделиться красной повязкой.  
— Я сам.  
И свет померк для Датэ Масамунэ. Из темноты раздался голос Юкимуры:  
— Позвольте проверить, плотно завязали?  
Что-то звякнуло.  
— А вот и тигр! Ищите, Масамунэ-доно!  
— Шит… — Датэ выставил руки перед собой и, осторожно ступая, двинулся вперед. — Наотора-доно, вы на что хоть намекаете? Какой тигр?  
— Вы сейчас на него наступите.  
— Мазафакинг шит! — Масамунэ споткнулся об статуэтку и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, задел рукой чью-то лысину. Лысина могла принадлежать либо Тигру из Каи, либо Тигру из Этиго, но в пользу первого кандидата говорил могучий пинок, отбросивший Датэ в стенку, и громоподобный смех:  
— Извини, рефлекс!

**А может, Мицунари — сын Мицухидэ?**

— Мицухидэ-доно, а Мицунари случаем не ваш сын? — улыбаясь на пятьдесят два зуба и поблескивая новенькими кастетами, спросил Токугава.  
— Нет, — отрезал Мицухидэ, но Иэясу не унимался:  
— А вдруг?  
— Мицунари, когда ты родился? — угрюмо спросил Мицухидэ.  
— В тыща пятьсот шестидесятом от рождества Христова!  
— Мицунари, ты издеваешься? По нашему календарю когда?  
Мицунари глянул на Иэясу, как на позорного неуча, и наконец соизволил:  
— Во втором Эйроку.  
— Не было меня в Оми во втором, не было, — надрывно повторил Мицухидэ.  
— А если вы про иероглиф, — добавил Мицунари, — то я его у Мицухидэ-доно не брал, мое имя вообще через тройку пишется.  
— «Тройное призвание»? — сообразил Иэясу. — Ха. Ну-ну, и в чем оно, по-твоему, состоит, это твое тройное призвание?  
— Честно служить господину и достойно погибнуть, как у любого уважающего себя самурая. А третье… Почитать господа Иисуса и пресвятую богородицу!  
— А-а, гайдзинские идолы! И ты этим заразился?  
— Идолы, — оскорбился Мицунари. — Увидьте истинного бога, Иэясу-доно!  
И жестом эксгибициониста Исида Мицунари распахнул свой плащ. На прочной цепи у него висела большая икона мадонны с младенцем, закрывая грудь и живот.  
— Расскажи, как икона спасла тебя от пули, попавшей в оклад! — хохотнул Иэясу.  
Мицунари нахохлился:  
— Не было такого.  
— Так продырявь оклад.  
— Я не очень метко стреляю.  
— Или, если стрелок ты паршивый — вот Мицухидэ-доно попроси, он же снайпер. Будешь всем показывать и нахваливать своих воображаемых друзей. Я ж доброхот, совет тебе даю бесплатный. Пользуйся!  
Мицунари выпрямился, побагровев:  
— Я не могу лгать, Иэясу-доно.  
Токугава Иэясу усомнился в якобы блестящих умственных способностях Хамбэя, о которых ему столько рассказывали, — если он растит такие несуразные кадры.

**Кровавая ванночка**

Общаясь с гайдзинами, Нобунага прослышал о ваннах с шампанским, об Эржебет Батори и даже о папе римском, пытавшемся омолодиться при помощи кровавых купаний. Импортных вин в таких количествах он пожалел, а вот стычек с соседями хватало - а следовательно - пленных и своих раненых, которых проще добить; и Нобунага организовал сестре ванну с кровью.  
Нобунага не был бы собой, если бы не сказал при этом гадость: омолаживайся, мол, старуха, выглядишь хуже некуда, еще и выражение лица унылое, глаза тусклые... Сплошное уродство, перед собственными подчиненными стыдно тебя показывать!  
Ёсицугу пролетал над пустырем, где сжигали обескровленные трупы.  
- Кто знает, чем были больны те воины, из которых выпустили кровь. Я вот так проказой заразился.

**Хамбэй хочет розу из сада Нобунаги**

Однажды на учениях Хамбэй заявил самураям, что подарит незабываемую ночь любви тому, кто принесет ему голландскую розу из сада Нобунаги. Это даже не «ценою жизни ночь мою» - цветочный вор просто не дошел бы к Хамбэю, поплатившись головой за кражу импортных роз из княжеского сада. Доблестные самураи глянули на обещателя с отвращением, как на душевнобольного, но промолчали - Хамбэй выкликал свои провокации из-под крыла Хидэёси, который только ухмылялся.  
Когда спустилась ночь и Хамбэй готовился ко сну, к нему явилась Оити в черном, словно нефтяном, пятне тени. Вокруг нее колыхались черные руки, как водорослевое море. Рука-тень протянула ему голландскую розу.  
Хамбэй онемел.

**Масамунэ/Юкимура. Сеновал. Появился Мацунага и все испортил.**

От одноглазого Масамунэ было мало толку в ночных поисках кандзаси в стоге сена. Юкимура сосредоточенно перебирал стог по соломинке, а Датэ держал ему фонарь.  
Решив ненадолго передохнуть, Юкимура плюхнулся на сено и, сжав губы - негоже самураю вскрикивать от боли - выдернул из окровавленной ягодицы золотую инкрустированную шпильку.  
- Вы магнит, Юкимура-доно, - фыркнул Датэ.  
Кровь текла по ноге у Санады.  
- Масамунэ-доно, платка не найдется перевязать?  
- Найдется, - Датэ поставил фонарь и взялся помочь раненому.  
Скрипнула дверь амбара.  
- Молодые люди! Что вы здесь изволите делать?  
На пороге возвышался ехидно усмехающийся Мацунага.  
- Кандзаси нашли, - от неожиданности выдал Юкимура, и Датэ возвел единственный глаз к потолку: ну нельзя же быть таким прямолинейным!  
- Позвольте посмотреть, Юкимура-доно? Ну вот, видите - здесь иероглиф 秀, а вы, выходит, намеревались мою кандзаси прикарманить, несмотря на то, что на ней написано? Ай-ай-ай, молодые люди! Шпилечка возвращается к законному владельцу.  
- Какой-то нюх у него… Мазафакинг телепат… - пробормотал Датэ в сторону закрывшейся за Мацунагой двери амбара.  
- Масамунэ-доно, но это ж не может быть его… Тут Мицухидэ и Хидэёси дрались…  
- На его конопляном поле.  
- Ну, я хотел… я думал, придется хоть три дня за ними скакать, узнать, у кого из них эта шпилька с «хидэ» выпала. А пришел Мацунага и все испортил.

**Нобунага/Нагамаса. Целовать череп.**

- ...А когда я тебя все-таки убью, я закажу золоченую чашу из твоего черепа, и буду тебя целовать, когда мне захочется пить.  
- Да, госпожа, как ваш братец целует вашего покойного мужа всякий раз, когда пьет.  
- Ты что такое говоришь, - Оити слабо хлопнула Мицухидэ веером по лбу и отвернулась, задумавшись, а что, если единственной возможностью для Нобунаги приблизить к себе Нагамасу стало питье из его позолоченного черепа. А что, если Нобунага сожалел, что Нагамаса ему ровня и нельзя взять его на службу, а там и в гарем.  
Мицухидэ с ухмылкой смотрел, как у Оити багровеет лицо и уши.  
Веер снова оставил красный след на его щеке:  
- Скажешь тоже!..  
Задрав голову и отчаянно блестя глазами, Мицухидэ полз за ней на четвереньках, пытаясь поймать за хакаму и юродиво улыбаясь:  
- Бейте еще, госпожа, вы меня вот так... веером целуете.


	27. Драбблы-3

**Сбылась мечта тайко**

- Я хочу, чтобы у моего наследника была функциональная тень, как у его бабушки, раз уж мне не удалось заполучить такого воина, как Оити-сама, такая силища пропала зря.  
Хидэёси до сих пор не мог примириться с утратой Повелительницы пятого неба. Она была могущественнее старшего брата, старательно топтавшего ее в грязь, чтобы не то что пикнуть - подумать о том не смела, виня себя, что не сумела создать комфортную моральную обстановку в семье - и завершившего разгром сестры подбором женихов. Обручив ее с Сибатой, Нобунага не мог упустить из внимания, что светлый элементалист* будет подавлять темную жену - чахнущую, ослабленную - и выдал в результате за не менее светлого Нагамасу. В отличие от семейства Адзаи, где родня словно соревновалась, кто сильнее пнет засланку из Овари, Сибата не так уж дурно относился к Оити - ведь она принесла с собой немалые владения - а что был груб, так жизнь, проведенная в походах, не располагает бравого самурая к сантиментам! Недрогнувшей рукой он выставил из своего дома чужое отродье, но свое имущество, к которому относил и жену, утащил с собой на тот свет. «Тятя-химэ пошла вон, не держу, - распоряжался Сибата, - а Ити-химэ остается». - «Но Бесик! - жалобно запищала Оити. - Как же я мою девочку одну…» - «Первого мужа ты предала, а со мной твои штучки не пройдут».  
Хидэёси бы сделал из нее бойца, если бы удалось вытащить ее живой. Под его беспощадным руководством недужные Хамбэй и Ёсицугу воевали наравне со здоровыми, а Курода сражался собственными кандалами! Он зубами выгрызал себе дорогу в жизни, и унижения его только закалили - так он думал, хмуро смотря на раскисшую Оити и истерически хохочущего Мицухидэ - таким людям он мог бы сказать только «Соберись, тряпка». Черные руки должны пойти в дело.  
Поэтому он женился на ее дочери как на носительнице правильной наследственности. Тень рода обязана была проявиться - не у Тяти, как он с огорчением констатировал, так через поколение.  
Мицунари прилежно молился господу Иисусу и пресвятой богородице, чтобы тень вернулась. Он жил идеями и потребностями своего хозяина и законным своим детям вместе взятым так не радовался, как потомству тайко - а особенно в тот миг, когда Хидэёси показал ему новенькие, совсем слабенькие, как веточки, тени. Ребенок съежился на его громадной ладони, три тоненьких черных ручки, крохотных, как ладошки самого Хидэёри, ощупывали папашину лапищу.  
Хидэёси раздувался от гордости и самодовольства; на лице его читалось «Если мне хочется - значит, сбудется!».

* Когда Capcom анонсировали такого персонажа, как Сибата Кацуиэ, в SB Wiki его элементом значился свет. Либо опечатка составителей, либо каноноделы переиграли, чтобы не делать его полным клоном Нагамасы.

**Хоронили Хидэёси - порвали три… барабана**

Через пару дней после похорон великого тайко к вдове примчался разъяренный Мицунари.  
- Пока мы тут с вами, Тятя-доно, в трауре сидим, мне донесли, что Иэясу у себя в поместье устроил праздник с фейерверками. Он приказал спилить самый огромный дуб в его владениях, изготовить барабан-тайко, и они били в барабан, пока он не лопнул, а Иэясу плясал, восхищаясь своим остроумным каламбуром!

**По арту, изображавшему обыкновенного Хамбэя и фем!Хидэёси:**

Хамбэй исследовал замок Нагахама. Каверзное выражение его лица могло бы навести любого знакомого с его биографией самурая на мысль, что он только поступил на службу к Хасибе-доно - и уже прикидывает, в какую бы щель пробраться с заговорщиками.  
Следом шествовала Асахи в перешитом красно-черном костюме брата и басила, потупив глаза:  
- Хамбэй-доно, я стесняюсь. Я что-нибудь не то ляпну, а они опять: «Можно вывезти девушку из села, но нельзя вывезти село из девушки».  
- Кто вам такое сказал? - съерничал Хамбэй.  
- Ой, я не смотрела. У меня лошадь повредила ногу. А они все: «Надо пристрелить». А я: «Рехнулись, самураи? Она денег стоит!». Я ее взвалила себе на плечи, вот так, и поперла. Ну, а что? Сначала она меня, а когда она больше не смогла - то я ее… А они - что я совсем свихнулась от жадности, голытьба, неизлечимая и вообще.  
- И как, принесли?  
- Дотащила. Коновала привлекла. - По тону Асахи было ясно, что кобылка будет жить и еще поработает.  
- Вы не позволите здесь неуместной расточительности, по опыту зная, что такое труд… - прощебетал Хамбэй, и Асахи кивнула - благодаря, что он не унижает ее за жалостливость, но тут же печально подумала: этот странный женоподобный тип, наконец-то пристроившись на теплом местечке, просто опасается ехидничать над сестрой своего благодетеля.  
Хидэёси привез из села сестру, старую деву, чтобы она управляла его поместьем, пока он в походах, и планировал выдать ее замуж за какого-нибудь самурая. «Тебе придется завоевывать здесь авторитет, - наставлял он, - когда меня не будет. Ты должна стать зверем, в четыре раза круче, чем мужики». - «Я смущаюсь». - «Если бы я смущался, я бы до сих пор у Оды полы мыл».

**Мицухиде Акети. Множество обликов и долгие разговоры с ними. Отдельное спасибо за атмосферу безумия.**

- Чем вы занимались после Ямадзаки?  
- Я приполз в ближайший монастырь - по нынешним слухам, там Хидэёси, спасаясь от людей Акэти, обрил голову и юркнул в баню к монахам… Вот вы усмехаетесь, Иэясу-доно. Чушь, конечно же.  
- То был не Хидэёси, то были вы! - хохотнул Токугава.  
- Я принял постриг благодаря моим спасителям и пытался скрыться от мирской суеты… Меня выгнали из четырех монастырей! - вскричал Тэнкай.  
Иэясу участливо покивал, думая, что человек этот постарел, но не повзрослел, ведь взросление - это не счет календарных лет, это обретение пользительной конформности, а вписываться в коллектив он до сих пор не научился - и не научится.  
Тэнкай отхлебнул чаю, не отводя взгляд от Иэясу - того явно терзали смутные сомненья, для чего ему в штабе этот душевно нездоровый бонза, пусть и с богатым военным и житейским опытом. Каждый шаг его был неверен. О чем бы он предупредил себя молодого, если бы мог сейчас явиться себе в прошлом? Перед его глазами сменяли друг друга былые облики.  
Юнец из Мино, с тонким спесивым лицом, редкой паутинкой седины в черных волосах и холеными ногтями - вначале он охотнее брался за кисть, чем за оружие - но чем дальше, тем чаще нападал, не разбирая возраста, на всех, кто задевал его словом: заумный, высокомерный, навоображал о себе, ему тут больше всех надо! - пусть считают полоумным, лишь бы придерживали языки и обходили стороной.  
Дерзкий ронин, который обошел весь Хонсю - потенциальные господа его гнали. Невезучий разбойник и конокрад-самоучка. Там двадцать плетей, тут в колодках у позорного столба, там висел на кресте у дороги, тут крестьяне гнались за ним с топорами и вилами. Единственное, чем наградили его боги - нечеловеческая выносливость. Он ночевал в канавах, припорошенный снегом; закапывался в гнилые листья, оставляя кровавые пятна, и жевал те же листья - больше неоткуда было взять еды, и листьями его рвало. Ему казалось - если его изрубят в фарш и разметают по полю, ошметья мяса сползутся воедино.  
Землистое лицо, весь в рубцах с ног до головы, спутанные седые космы, как пакля - таким он наконец нашел себе место не самурая, но синоби у Асакуры Ёсикагэ. Не пристало бродяге трепать родовое имя - в те годы он звался просто Дзюбэй. Прозвищ у него почему-то не было. В свое время Ранмару предлагал для него кличку Упырь, но Ранмару был не настолько важным господином, чтобы самураи взяли на себя труд за ним повторять.  
Он не смог вырастить в себе солидность, когда наконец стал даймё - при коллекционном оружии, в дорогих доспехах с гербами, отягощенный вассалами и домочадцами. Ответственность за вверенных ему Нобунагой людей и имущество не прибавляла уверенности. Заматереешь тут, в беспрерывной боли и унижениях, кровавые пятна перед глазами, когда он кинулся в свои тринадцать дней позора, а не триумфа.  
Тэнкай не мог представить, о чем бы стоило предупредить себя-в-прошлом, когда и как надо было поступить иначе. Он сохранил себя. Всегда выживал - не благодаря, а вопреки. Он не мог придумать, где бы требовалось переиграть - разве что… Когда он командовал поджигателями храма Хонно, надо было тоже взять лук и выпустить весь колчан зажженных стрел в стены огромного гроба Нобунаги.  
Разорванный от подбородка до левого уха рот, сшитый заново, застыл в подобии отвратительной улыбки, и если бы у Иэясу были не настолько крепкие нервы, его бы передернуло, когда к нему, вопреки этикету, придвинулось изуродованное лицо Тэнкая - в этот раз он по-настоящему улыбался.  
- Так Иэясу-доно, что вы надумали - примете меня?


	28. Драбблы-4

**Хамбэй и совесть**

Огонь лизал ему пятки, он корчился, дрыгая ногами, словно плыл в собственной крови, пытаясь отползти от огня, протягивая тощие руки к Хамбэю и надтреснуто подвывая:  
- Сигэхару-у-у… Сигэха-а-ару… - и Хамбэй пятился, не в силах отвести взгляд от перекошенного лица Мицухидэ. Хамбэю показалось, что он плачет, но в жаре слезы тут же выкипают в его вытаращенных глазах.  
Ему в голову ударил запах крови, треск огня и шум рушащихся перекрытий; щеки у него пылали, словно он стоял на нагревшихся досках горящего храма Хонно. Он смочил тряпку в миске с водой, разведенной уксусом, и обтер лицо. Промозглая ночь была отравлена миазмами из затопленной долины, посреди которой утлым островком возвышался осажденный замок Такамацу. Хамбэй не спал - в горячке ему грезилось, что он в храме Хонно, наблюдает из какой-то подсобки, как Мицухидэ добивает Нобунагу - и когда тот нагнулся отрубить трупу голову, Хамбэй выскочил из своего укрытия и нанес ему рубящий удар в подреберье - почти располовинил.  
Хамбэй поморщился, утихомиривая разбушевавшееся воображение. В перегревшемся мозгу рождались нелепые образы: и одуревший от ярости Мицухидэ не бросится за головой оякаты-сама в самое пекло, откуда нет шансов выйти живым - пусть уж сгорает заживо и целиком; а тем более самому Хамбэю нет смысла убивать Мицухидэ сразу на месте. Нужно, чтобы он взял на себя ответственность за гибель Нобунаги - на всю страну обнародовал. И Хидэёси позволит ему поносить регалии сёгуна - недельки с две; это необходимый шаг на благо репутации мстителя за господина и спасителя страны. И нет у Хамбэя силы для такого мощного удара - почти напополам - распаленная лихорадкой фантазия ему польстила.  
Снова заморосил дождь, прибивая пламя факелов в лагере. Ветер трепал ткань палатки. Хамбэй свернулся в комок под одеялом, руки тряслись, нижняя челюсть клацала, из подмышек текли струйки пота.  
Со дня на день ждали гонца от Мицухидэ с вестью, что Нобунага мертв.

**Кроссовер с чем угодно. "Когда-то и я пытался объединить Японию, но потом мне прострелили колено"**

Передо мною новый роман литератора, дебютировавшего провальным псевдоисторическим произведением «Понтий Пилат». Сообразно представлениям автора о мгновенной узнаваемости стиля, точь-в-точь в духе предыдущего опуса, новый роман его также начинается и завершается одною и той же строкою. Автор, увы, не удосужился даже преподнести читающей публике иную структуру рефрена. Нас потчуют заплесневелым: «В багряном плаще с рваным краем, шаркающей кавалерийской походкой, ранним утром восьмого дня сезона малого изобилия десятого года Тэнсё, в храм Хонно вошел первый объединитель Японии, князь Ода Нобунага».  
Этого примера самоплагиата уже довольно, чтобы не утруждаться чтением сего преизрядного тома, но рецензент тщательно сличил оба романа и с прискорбием вынужден констатировать, что «Ода Нобунага» являет собой дословный пересказ «Пилата» с заменою библеизмов на японизмы; когда пятый прокуратор Иудеи страдает от головной боли, у первого объединителя Японии болит простреленное колено.  
Сдается мне, что и не существует никакого писателя, а изобретен чудо-аппарат, и раз в месяц подходит к нему заспанный усатый сотрудник, щелкает кнопками: «Историческая личность», «Война», «Псевдофилософские рассуждения», «Предательство», «Погиб смертью храбрых», «Запоминающаяся метафора», «Болезнь» - чудо-машина компонует слова, и готов роман. Но я не готов приветствовать технический прогресс, заменяющий живого, думающего и чувствующего писателя на аппарат для штамповки романов.

Критик Д. Щелкоперский

* * *

Томясь в меланхолии из-за нехватки идей, Мастер заглянул к профессору Преображенскому - может, чего расскажет. Но у Преображенского уже сидели гости.  
Профессор ехидно пенял посетителю, почему тот прихрамывает, и намекал на нелеченную гонорею. Гость на это возражал, что его хромота - отнюдь не признак дурной болезни; это он в свое время пытался объединить Японию, и ему прострелили колено!  
- О да! - вскричал его спутник - долговязый, в клетчатом костюме. - Тогда были мы самураи, и называли мессира на местный манер - ояката-сама!  
Черный кот зашипел.  
И тогда Мастер решил почитать о самураях и выяснить, кто был объединителем Японии. Его внимание неотрывно привлек Демон-повелитель Шестого неба, князь Ода Нобунага...

* * *

Оити накладывала мазь на болящее колено демона-повелителя, тихонько скуля:  
- Братец, позвольте вас попросить, пусть мне прекратят подкладывать череп Нагамасы-сама! Я его уже и топила, и сжигала, а он каждое утро все равно появляется у меня на туалетном столике!  
- Мицухидэ, - вместо ответа процедил Нобунага, сгибая ногу в колене, - что это за снадобье ты мне приволок?  
- Лекарство, ояката-сама.  
Колено Нобунаги растаяло на глазах. Осталось бедро и волосатая голень, а между - пустота, невидимая коленка!  
- Мицухидэ! Это же ведьмино зелье для невидимости.  
- Виноват, ояката-сама, перепутал.  
Увесистая банка с мазью полетела Мицухидэ в лоб. Он шарахнулся, банка припечатала ему плечо - в первые мгновения ему показалось, что раздроблена ключица.  
"Лучше бы это был яд", - в отчаянии подумал он.


	29. Драбблы-5

**Попытка исполнить заявку**  
**«"Да это же был совсем другой ММ!" Перепутать из-за инициалов Мори Мотонари и Миямото Мусаси».**

На самом деле говорить Тадакацу умел. Но благоразумно помалкивал, понимая, что людям с вокабуляром шестнадцатого века не понять изборожденный англицизмами язык века двадцать второго, откуда киборг провалился при испытании машины времени. Материализовался он в Аки и был рекрутирован людьми Мори на исследование. Система зеркал, направлявших выжигающий луч, не впечатлила киборга; да и подчиняться зеленому крикуну, выкликающему «Пешки, ступайте умирать за меня!», очень сильно не хотелось. Вскоре он узнал, что именно сейчас живет человек, к которому его, Тадакацу, раз уж придется стать самураем, он и гири обязывают пойти на службу. Хонда Тадакацу был укомплектован и запущен в прошлое на «Мацудайра Микэникс».

**Вторая попытка исполнить заявку**  
**«Задание для Дракона: выбрать своего тигра из всего зоопарка. Юмор желателен».**

Заводчик редкостных белых тигров Уцуномия Хироцуна нередко получал деловые предложения от знатных господ - но всякий раз отказывался.  
- Нет, не продаю, - говорил и писал он соседям, желавшим заняться племенным разведением. Заказчики набавляли сумму - но без толку. Тем же, кто хотел украсить свои покои белой тигровой шкурой, Хироцуна отвечал:  
- Жду вас в зверинце, дорогой сосед! Я вас лично запущу в вольер. Там можете собственными руками забить и освежевать добычу!  
Заказчики оскорблялись - мало того, что Хироцуна предлагал один на один сразиться с тигром, но еще и принуждал благородных господ к грязному труду кожевенника! "Ну вот вы и продемонстрировали, дорогой сосед, свою несостоятельность как бойца, а прикрываетесь сословными предрассудками", - пожимал плечами в ответ Хироцуна.

Как-то раз Хидэёси, узнав, что детское имя Хамбэя - Сигэтора, решил подарить ему шкуру белого тигра - подойдет к его седине - и отписал Уцуномии. Ответ последовал обычный: "Такому великому воину, как вы, не составит труда собственноручно забить и освежевать зверя" - и, конечно же, уплатить Хироцуне кругленькую сумму. Хидэёси взвился: "Я не из эта! Я из честных рисосеев!", но Наотора объяснила, что заводчик пишет одно и то же всем без разбора происхождения.  
- Он издевается над нами всеми, Хидэёси-доно. Нашел способ унизить куда более влиятельных и богатых господ, чем он сам. Я хотела плащ из шкуры белого тигра, он мне предложил то же самое, что и вам; когда я, конечно же, возмутилась - еще и поглумился, что не женское это дело.  
Сам Хидэёси в свое время тоже выступал про неженское дело: "Я не хочу сражаться с женщиной, мне вас жаль, не лезьте на верную смерть... С женщинами надо другим заниматься, а не убивать их!" - пока не увидел Оити в бою. А когда ему рассказали, как хрупкая Наотора била морду самоупоенному громиле Харунобу, он искренне восхитился и пригласил Наотору с целью сделать непристойное предложение. Чтобы придать ужину видимость приличия, Хидэёси позвал свою белесую тень.  
- ...Я потом на переговорах упомянула Кенсину-доно (враг Харунобу - мой друг), слово за слово, и выяснилось, что Харунобу тоже обращался к этому заводчику: рыжие тигры у него уже были, он хотел приобрести еще и белого. А Кенсин-доно решил опередить своего соперника еще и в этом. И предложил Уцуномии в два раза больше. А Уцуномия ему ответил, что, мол, прыгайте в бассейн с тиграми и забирайте.  
Хидэёси прикинул:  
- С его способностями - заледенить воду и аккуратно, чтоб не повредить шкуру, убить вмерзшего в лед тигра.  
- Нет, он хотел тоже разведением заняться. Уцуномия потребовал, чтоб он этих тигрят вылавливал, когда мамаша учит их плавать.  
- Тьфу.  
- Вот видите. Глумится!  
- Но известен факт, что белый окрас - признак таких врожденных дефектов, как болезни почек, косолапость, слабое зрение, искривление позвоночника и шеи... – подал голос Хамбэй.  
- У него вполне боеспособные тигры, - пробормотал Хидэёси и нехорошо прищурился: не намекает ли Хамбэй, что с косолапым кифозным тигром не так уж сложно разделаться голыми руками. Он прикидывал - не всерьез, конечно, не собирался же он лезть в вольер на потеху Хироцуне и его самураям! - как ударить тигра копьем, чтобы не повредить ценный мех; стрелять в зверя - не через решетку (чего Хироцуна не позволит), а находясь в павильоне - было чревато: мушкеты громоздки, медлительны, неудобны. Если бы здесь сидел Мицухидэ, он бы непременно сказал, что Хидэёси просто недостает практики.  
- Интересно все же, Хироцуна найдет когда-нибудь такого… отчаянного покупателя? – протянул Хамбэй, отправляя в рот пучок водорослей. Хидэёси, в тот момент сосредоточенно выковыривавший запеченную мидию из раковины, не ответил, и Наотора не без труда сохранила бесстрастный вид – Хамбэй послал ему нежнейший взгляд и сахарным, лукавым голоском уточнил: – Ты тоже подумал о том, что и я?  
- Датэ, - сказал Хидэёси.  
- Я хочу это видеть, - пытаясь придать себе кровожадный вид и сжимая палочки, как кинжал, прошептал Хамбэй.  
Наотора засмеялась.  
- Нужно подать ему идею. Что ему чрезвычайно нужна шкура тигра, и непременно белого.  
- И как вы собираетесь Масамунэ в этом убедить? – веселился Хамбэй.  
- Он из духа соперничества на что угодно пойдет…  
- Как Кенсин, соревнуясь с бравыми кайцами? – хмыкнул Хидэёси.  
- Да. - Наотора счищала с мидии соус на край тарелки – подальше, подальше, так же, как ей хотелось оттянуть момент, когда придется остаться на ночь с Хидэёси или начать уговаривать громадное чудовище оставить ее в покое – и она оттягивала шуточками про Масамунэ.


	30. Драбблы-6

**Любые персонажи. "Ночь, темно, а возле дороги Акэти-доно с косами стоит. И тишина..." Фразу можно использовать не дословно.**

Токугава Иэясу мчался на переговоры к Нобунаге и так спешил, что распорядился не останавливаться на ночлег на постоялом дворе. Самураи из Микавы только поменяли лошадей и продолжили скакать в темноте.  
Из придорожных кустов выступила беловолосая фигура в белом, с двумя боевыми косами. Ода выставил засаду, понял Иэясу. Но ни стрелы, ни пули не полетели в его всадников; никто не напал на отряд Токугавы, и белесая фигура осталась неподвижно стоять у дороги.  
В недоумении переговариваясь, микавцы продолжили путь.  
На расстоянии выстрела от первой фигуры серебрилась под луной вторая, с такими же белыми волосами, с парой кос.  
Делегация из Микавы насчитала восемь двойников Мицухидэ.  
Когда же наконец они добрались до Адзути, забрезжил рассвет.  
Обменявшись приветствиями с Нобунагой, Иэясу пожелал узнать, с какой целью вдоль ночной дороги стояли вояки с косами и в париках.  
Нобунага насупился.  
- Я поручил Мицухидэ организацию приема. Начал тебя развлекать еще на пути...  
- Своеобразные шутки, - усмехнулся Иэясу, и, пока он это произносил, Нобунага, схватив Мицухидэ за волосы, бил его под дых: раз, два, три.  
- Что за шутки у тебя идиотские!  
- Господа, я прошу прощения! — хрипел Мицухидэ.  
Иэясу добродушно ему улыбался.

**Кровавая ванночка-2**

- Беда, беда, Мицухидэ-доно! Я видел, как на пустыре жгут обескровленные трупы. Это ояката-сама распорядился выпустить из них кровь, чтобы принимать целебные ванны. Целебные! Собрать все хвори, чем болели те покойники! Скоро все здесь начнут гнить заживо. Ояката-сама учудил.  
Паланкин сам собой сорвался с места и взвился в воздух. Кружа вокруг Мицухидэ, прокаженный выкликал, как падальщик над ущельем, полным трупов:  
- Вы все умрете в таких же мучениях, как я живу! Не одному мне страдать под этим солнцем и луной!  
И, бормоча себе в бинты «Беда, беда», покачивая головой, Ёсицугу улетел.  
Вскоре Мицухидэ был отведен к Оити - и выяснил, что сам Нобунага не спешит бултыхаться в ванне с кровью.  
Ее волосы были подняты. С ноги, лежащей на краю ванны, стекала кровь. Вокруг колыхались черные руки - одна, две, три... семь.  
Мицухидэ рухнул на колени.  
- Позвольте мне ее выпить!  
- Вампир?  
Мицухидэ замотал головой:  
- Потому что в ней лежала госпожа!  
Тонкая черная струйка тени влилась ему в рот, потекла в глотку. Мицухидэ замер, вращая глазами. Проглотить тень оказалось – как жидкость, он чувствовал в горле инородное, но его не тошнило – и он знал, что в любой момент тень может разрастись, уплотниться и разорвать его изнутри. Он поднял жалобный, непонимающий взгляд на госпожу; уголки его губ дрожали в подобии нервной улыбки.  
Оити нехорошо улыбнулась.  
- Я хочу вытащить твой желудок.

**Кацуиэ предполагает**

Однажды среди приближенных Нобунаги случился спор, останется ли отверстие в пробитой насквозь ладони - или придется ампутировать половину кисти. Мицухидэ продемонстрировал рубцовую ткань, закрывшую дыры от гвоздей, и собравшиеся немедленно вспомнили рассказ Хидэёси о ране, полученной от Мацунаги Хисахидэ.  
- Горилла порет чушь, - авторитетно заявил Сибата Кацуиэ. - Целый даймё ему, нищеброду, руку своим кинжалом к земле пригвоздил. Щас. Рубец у него по какой-нибудь прозаической причине.  
Самураи со скукой в глазах внимали бульканью зловещего жлоба в зеленом.  
- Господа, я помню тот пасмурный день, когда оборванец пришел сюда валиться в ноги Нобунаге-сама и проситься на любую, хоть самую грязную, работу. Он как раз перед тем убил самурая по имени Киносита Токитиро, снял с него одежду и оружие. Будь проклят тот день, господа... - Сибата взмахнул зеленым рукавом, описывая дугу рукой с дымящейся трубкой. - Не было его там, когда Мацунага громил храмы в Наре. Потому что быть не могло. Услышал, что храмовый комплекс взорвали, перебили монахов, у Гориллы в зобу дыханье сперло - как же это - где-то бонз зачищают, и без него! Господа, примат тронулся умом и мстит всем встречным монахам за то, что его изнасиловали в детстве.  
Компания немного оживилась:  
- Это он вам сам так сказал, Кацуиэ-доно?  
- Его родители в семь лет продали служкой в монастырь. Он оттуда вскоре сбежал. Нравы монахов общеизвестны. Сложите два и два. - Кацуиэ пожал плечами.

**Хамбэй отправляется на переговоры**

- Когда я увижу слабоумного юношу Тэрумото, который воюет числом, а не умением…  
- Мотонари, - с полуулыбкой - вежливо, но твердо! - напомнил Иэясу. Хамбэй, в этот момент вопрошавший пустоту: «Как его вассалы до сих пор его не устранили, равно как и не менее слабоумного Масамунэ?», кивнул: кому, как не Токугаве Иэясу, ратовать за право человека зваться именем, которое он сам себе выбрал в честь своего деда, собирателя земель, чье богатство внук теперь бесхозяйственно расшвыривает; главное, что основную мысль Иэясу не думает оспаривать.


	31. Свиток Асикаги

Сила зачахла в потомках старинного рода.

Дом обеднел, и с последней крупицею власти

сёгуна титул пустышкою стал и насмешкой.

У Асикаги — не более, чем у микадо,

на обнаглевших князей остается влиянья.

Армия, власть и богатство, и даже стихии

не повинуются — мрачно влачил Асикага

дни свои в зависти и унижении вечном.

Хоть он с оружьем любым управлялся недурно,

но сверхспособностей — нет, не осталось ни капли,

сила иссякла в наследниках славного рода,

нечем утешиться, фарс это, а не правленье.

Мог Ёситэру вертеться, юлить, прогибаться,

хоть и безвластно, но все ж сохранять себе титул,

но не из тех был он — жаждет душа авантюры,

и, наконец, он сокровище из-под засовов

вынул и кисть обмакнул, занеся над таинственным свитком,

чтобы один только раз время вспять обратилось,

будет в дальнейшем тот свиток уже непригоден.

Если бы дед и отец в этот миг увидали -

хором сказали бы: «Как бесхозяйственно это!

Лучше храни и к сокровищу не прикасайся!

Если бы знали, то сами сожгли бы наследство!

Неэкономно извел артефакт драгоценный -

в прошлое слать подчиненных своих номинальных,

чтобы, ослабив, почти что на равных сразиться -

глупый, нелепый поступок, достойный мальчишки».

«Ведь я игрок, - Ёситэру родне бы ответил. -

Ставлю все на кон, а если я сам проиграю -

значит, гори синим пламенем, жизнь, я ее не жалею!»

Стал выводить имена не особенно знатных,

самых воинственных, самых успешных соседей,

что подчинялись ему, но увы, номинально.

Список уже завершен. Запечатывать свиток

время пришло, активировать силу заклятья,

но Ёситэру помедлил — явилась идея

им сверхспособности спутать, чтоб светлый стал темным,

ветра и молнии, льда и огня у владельцев

силу отнять — чтоб не знали, как с чуждой стихией

в битвах друг с другом теперь предстоит обращаться.

Сразу слетит с князьков спесь, поутихнет бравада.

Воин почти что обычный, в душевном смятенье -

сёгуну будет посильный противник в дуэли,

Сила стихий их покинет, удел обезглавят -

им уничтожить друг друга теперь будет легче.

Значит, осталось по-новой раздать им стихии.

Вовсе забыть их нельзя — не сработает свиток,

если заклятием рвать полотно мирозданья

и радикально менять то, что было и будет.

Что же, начнем, он решил, с наглеца Масамунэ.

Ветер попутный сорвет пусть луну с его шлема.

Лёд Тёсокабэ дадим, чтоб наткнулся на айсберг.

Тень боевая покинет родню Нобунаги -

светлыми станут, не смогут отныне вампирить,

тень же пускай отрастает, в Микаве и Каи.

Тут Асикага представил — сторукие тени

воинов вражеских напополам разрывают,

в клочья — коней, вправо головы, влево копыта,

рушатся стены, деревья летают и камни.

Ну, а огонь отправляется в Этиго гаснуть в сугробах.

Что послать в Осаку? В Осаку... Надо подумать!

То ли гроссмейстером, то ли совсем демиургом

сёгун в покоях своих заполняет таблицу.

Скоро заполнит, тогда активирует свиток,

и небывалая смута в стране тот же час разразится.


	32. Маска тэнгу

Кто украл маску тэнгу у Кодзюро?  
Зачерпнет скоро горе всей горстью он.  
Кто стащил образину носатую?  
Люди — варвары, эксплуататоры!  
Нет бы деньги стащить и оружие,  
Или утварь какую старинную!  
Нет же, вещь утащили ненужную,  
Маску красную с носом-дубиною.

Нипочем высота, ров и бдительный  
Стражи пост под отвесною башнею.  
Ясно станет сейчас похитителю,  
Что он прятал в пустом набалдашнике.  
Документ-компромат там скрывается?  
Датэ в гневе увидим мы грозного.  
Наконец-то клинок повстречается  
С голым брюхом виновного Кодзюро.

Господа, это предположение!  
Никакие его махинации  
Не замечены мной; тем не менее,  
Смысл за маской пустою гоняться, а?

(Остается дождаться итога нам.  
Быть не стоит таким подозрительным.  
Может, свиток, такой, как у сёгуна,  
Был украден ночным похитителем.)


	33. Драбблы-7

**Черная рука, костяная нога**

В Овари раскопали могильник с костями давно вымерших драконов. Сам князь Нобунага прискакал посмотреть на карьер и изволил пошутить, что это из-под земли вытащили останки великанов, пращуров Хидэёси. Хидэёси померялся ростом с берцовой костью и ощутил себя карликом.  
Оити решила присвоить находку и таскала за собой позвоночники, грудные клетки и кости рук, удерживая форму скелета тоненькими, как колючая проволока, тенями, за секунду пересобиравшими трофеи, выстраивая новые композиции из костей — и, подражая Нобунаге, создававшему из своей тени букеты игл, она вращала вокруг себя костяной куст с бутонами-черепами. Черепа пришлось взять обычные, человеческие — в могильнике не оказалось огромных.  
— Не надоело дурью маяться? — кричал с коня Нобунага (он не умел перемещать предметы тенью).

**Масамуне находит на берегу Хамбэя и дарит его Кодзюро. С днем рожденья тебя!**

Он знал, что перед смертью время становится тягучим, вся жизнь успевает промелькнуть перед глазами — если бы не знал, показался ли бы ему невероятно долгим полет с утеса, пересчитывал ли бы он вспышки-картинки перед глазами? Извивы каттима, дождь из искрящихся игл, скачку коней по бездорожью, мушкетную пальбу, падающие тела, взмахи копий, ночные огни смотровых вышек, вид на лагерь с крепостной стены, зелень и грязь, блуждания по дорогам, ледяные потоки дождя в горной хибарке, где он впервые начал кашлять.  
Удар об воду — точно ушибы, если не переломы. Прежде чем в нос и уши хлынула вода, смешиваясь с кровью в истерзанных легких, он успел подумать, что если его вынесет на берег — лицом вниз, ребра переломаны об камни — умирать он будет долго и мучительно. И лучше бы в одиночестве. А если там, внизу, его подберет Датэ Масамунэ и подарит Кодзюро? Второй день рождения, как говорится.  
Стоило бы подарить себе верную смерть, мгновенную, без шанса попасться в руки злейшему врагу и угодить в застенок, где палачи будут над ним куражиться, а их хозяева не откажут себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за его позором.

**Отец драконов: Кроссовер с Мартином**

Датэ Масамунэ рогами месяца на шлеме распорол полотнище, закрывавшее вход в шатер кхала.  
— Когда вы вообще собираетесь предоставлять мне войско? — сверкая единственным глазом, начал он. — Я — дракон!  
— Нет, — отрубил Хидэёси, вгрызаясь в ломоть конины, просоленной лошадиным потом под седлом во многодневных переездах под палящим солнцем. С тех пор, как Масамунэ присоединился к сорокатысячной орде кочевников, эта конина своеобразного посола стала единственной его пищей.  
Масамунэ опустил взгляд. Непомерно длинная коса Хидэёси свисала на песок, и Масамунэ боролся с желанием выхватить клинок и отсечь обманщику знак его воинской доблести — зная, что кинжал не достигнет волос Хидэёси, тот успеет отрубить ему руку — или вонзит клинок в ногу, если Масамунэ наступит ему на кончик косы.  
— Долго я буду ждать?  
Хидэёси буркнул что-то на своем языке, и Хамбэй, баюкавший чешуйчатое драконье яйцо, поднял печально-насмешливый взгляд:  
— Кхал говорит: как только, так и сразу.  
— Почему вы не выполняете свое обещание?!  
Хидэёси жестом попросил бурдюк, и Хамбэй кивнул, положил яйцо дракона к двум другим яйцам в шкатулку, обставленную свечами, и только тогда передал кхалу питье. Масамунэ, видя, что его здесь игнорируют, взревел:  
— Не будите дракона!  
— Я как раз намерен сделать все, чтобы они вылупились, — тонко усмехнулся Хамбэй, — настоящие драконы, не самозваные, как вы. Кхал выступит, когда у нас будут боеспособные драконы.  
Масамунэ выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Этим яйцам много сотен лет. Даже у варвара хватит ума понять, что они давно окаменели.  
— Когда они вылупятся, — негромко сказал Хидэёси, — ты их будешь притравливать на Князя-попрошайку.  
Он говорил на своем языке, и Хамбэй ответил ему улыбкой, не сочтя нужным переводить для Масамунэ. Тот в бешенстве скрипнул зубами, смотря, как Хамбэй отходит к драконьей колыбели. Огоньки свечей отражались в его фиолетовых глазах.  
— Я читал, что в старые добрые времена, — его голос звучал на удивление мелодично на грубом языке кочевников, — примерно в эпоху Троецарствия, только не в стране Мин, а у гайдзинов, один римский полководец до такой степени утомил местную правительницу своей жадностью и злоязычием, что она приказала расплавить золотой слиток и влить ему в глотку: «Вот тебе твое золото».  
Хидэёси гортанно хохотнул:  
— А идея хороша.


End file.
